Teastu Roman
by Zoccshan
Summary: Guru matematika, jarang berekspresi, tidak berperasaan, sok disiplin, seenaknya menentukan aturan dan menyebalkan. Tak heran Sakura sudah kesal setengah mati ke Hatake Kakashi sejak awal pertemuan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kau hampiri saja Kakashi-sensei di apartemennya?" KakaSaku. CHAP 12 UP! R&R?
1. Kesan Pertama

**Summary**

**Guru matematika, jarang berekspresi, tidak berperasaan, sok disiplin, seenaknya menentukan aturan, dan menyebalkan. Tak heran Sakura sudah kesal setengah mati sama Hatake Kakashi sejak awal pertemuan mereka. **

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan posisi menyamping, tertekuk, dan memeluk erat sebuah guling besar. Kedua matanya yang berbulu mata lentik itu terpejam santai, belahan mulutnya terbuka. Ia biarkan hembusan nafasnya keluar-masuk dengan tenang, menyertai tubuhnya yang sedang beristirahat.

Untuk perkenalan singkat, dia bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang baru saja lulus SMP di bulan lalu. Dan saat ini, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Senyuman yang kadang keluar dari lekuk bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang terhanyut oleh keindahan mimpi. Sampai-sampai ia lupa... kalau sekarang adalah hari pertamanya masuk Korouha High School; momen pertama ia akan menginjakkan kakinya ke kehidupan SMA.

Persetan dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.42...

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Bangun!" Suara Haruno Sasori, sang kakak, menggelegar dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terkunci "Ini sudah hari Senin! Kau mau sekolah atau tidak sih!?"

"Iya, _Niisan_..." Sakura mengusap kepalanya yang pening akibat teriakan beruntun tadi. Sempat ia abaikan sesekali panggilan itu dan menggumam cuma-cuma sambil membenamkan wajah cantiknya ke bantal. Namun ketika ia memaksakan diri mengangkat wajah dan melirik weker merah di samping ranjang, pemilik iris hijau _emerald_ itu terbeliak luar biasa. Segeralah ia terduduk, membiarkan surai merah muda acak-acakannya bergoyang, dan menganga lebar.

"A-Aku kesiangan!"

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura]**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **SATU

**(I)** Kesan Pertama

.

.

Usai mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Sakura yang tidak lagi sempat membasuh badan langsung berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Gadis yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam itu menjatuhkan handuk ke lantai lalu mengambil sebuah seragam khas Korouha High School yang ia kenakan hari ini.

Sebuah kemeja putih, _sweater_ rajut berwarna coklat pudar, dan sebuah rok lipit pendek berwarna biru _navy_. Bersama waktu yang terus mengejar, buru-buru Sakura mengenakan semua perlengkapannya dan menyambar tas yang berisi buku paket yang tadi malam telah ia siapkan. Sambil mengenakan dasi merahnya ia bergegas ke lantai bawah, menyapa kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan dengan raut kesal.

"Sakura _no baka_..." Sasori mendecakkan lidah sesaat melihat adik semata wayangnya tampak berantakan. "Kau ini masih saja tidak disiplin. Lihat tuh, rambutmu berantakan begitu."

"Kan aku baru sekali terlambat saat SMA." Sakura membagi wajah merengutnya ke Sasori. Setelah dasinya beres, ia sampirkan tas jinjing ke bahu, lalu mencomot roti tawar berselai _nutella_ di atas piring. Lantas ia kecup pipi kakak sulungnya dan memeluknya sepintas. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. _Ittekimassu!_"

"_Itterasshai_..." Pria pertengahan 20 itu tersadar sesuatu dan memanggil nama adiknya sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Eh, Sakura, kau kan belum sarapan!"

"Ini sudah terlambat! Aku sarapan di jalan saja!" Sakura melambaikan roti yang ada di tangannya, tak lupa menghilang dari balik pintu dengan cepat. Di tempat ia berdiri Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Di jalanan Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga berlari sambil mengunyah asupan karbohidrat yang baru ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Sementara itu tungkai kakinya terus-terusan bergerak maju, berlari tanpa henti menuju sebuah halte yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari distrik perumahannya. Dan kebetulan, tepat setelah Sakura istirahat sebentar di tempat duduk yang tersedia, bis berkapasitas puluhan orang itu datang dan membukakan pintu otomatis untuknya.

Walau lelah Sakura mengucapkan syukur. Padahal biasanya ia harus menunggu belasan menit kalau mau menaiki kendaraan umum—yang menelusuri bagian selatan dari kota Tokyo—ini. Setelah berada di dalam, gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan 160 cm itu merilekskan diri. Ia luruskan kaki jenjangnya yang berlapis kaus kaki kitam panjang dan mengaduh pelan. Baru ia cek barusan, ternyata ini jam 07.54, yang menandakan bahwa bel masuk akan berdering 6 menit lagi.

Sakura berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja Tuhan masih menyayanginya sehingga ia bisa ke sekolah tepat waktu. Toh, lagi pula jarak antara halte dan gedung SMA-nya hanya berkisar 4 km; tidak butuh waktu lama. Apalagi dengan jalur yang lancar total seperti ini.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Beberapa menit ia bersantai dengan cara mendengarkan lagu via ponsel dan _headset._ Namun karena dirasa cukup lama dan ia belum sampai-sampai ke halte sekolah, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya ke seorang nenek yang duduk di sebelah. "Mm, permisi... apa Anda tau di mana letak halte Korouha High School?"

Dahi yang dihiasi oleh keriput tipis itu mengernyit, terlihat bingung. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang. "Setauku halte yang kau cari itu baru saja terlewat..."

Sakura terbelalak. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih lagi buru-buru ia berlari ke depan supir yang tengah menyetir.

"_JI-JISAN_, TOLONG _STOP_ BISNYA DI SINI!"

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Pas di jam 08.15, akhirnya Sakura bisa menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang SMA-nya, Korouha High School yang terkenal di seantero kota. Tapi sayang, bukannya masuk ke daerah elit itu dengan senyum merekah sambil dihujani puluhan kelopak bunga yang bermekaran di dalam kawasan sekolah, Sakura malah disapa oleh gerbang putih nan besar yang telah tertutup rapat. Tak ketinggalan sebuah gembok jumbo sebesar kepalan tangan anak SD yang terpajang di bagian tungkai pembukanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, lelah bercampur kecewa.

"Ah, padahal ini hari pertama..."

Gadis cantik itu menegakkan badan dan menyisir poni merah mudanya ke belakang. Jadi percuma dong dia capek-capek lari ke sini? Ia kira seterlambat apapun seorang murid, palingan cuma diberi hukuman berdiri di depan koridor—tidak seperti ini, yang baru terlewat belasan menit saja langsung tidak diperbolehkan masuk lagi. Kejam sekali.

Masih tidak rela pulang semudah itu, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "Haloo... apa ada orang di sini?" Ucapnya agak keras, entah ke siapa. "Aku mau masuk sekolah. Jadi apa boleh aku minta tolong bukakan pintu gerbangnya? _Please_e?"

Seperti dugaan, tak ada yang menjawab. Suasana di sekitarnya sepi. Hanya ada angin yang berhembus, seolah menghina kesendiriannya. Dia mengulangi kalimat itu beberapa kali. Makin lama nadanya makin emosi.

"Hah, menyebalkan!" Setelah panggilan keenam, Sakura menyerah.

Sakura dibuat heran sama peraturan sekolah ini. Mentang-mentang punya pagar yang membatasi kawasan sekolah dengan lingkungan umum, mereka bisa dengan seenaknya mengunci gerbang dan membiarkan muridnya yang terlambat terlantar begitu saja di sini. Perasaan sekolah lain tidak sebegitunya.

**Grek grek grek!**

"Haloo!" Bersama kedua tangan yang mencengkram kuat besi pagar, Sakura menggoyangkan-goyangkannya sampai gerbang setinggi 2,5 meter itu terayun pelan maju-mundur. "Ada orang yang mendengar? Aku mau belajar! Jadi tolong izinkan aku masuk!"

Tak ada jawaban. Hening.

"Ukh!" Sakura menendang gerbang.

"Sudah tau terlambat, tapi tetap tidak tau diri..."

Sakura terkesiap saat ia mendengar suara bariton yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Lantas ia menaikkan direksi pandangan dan menemukan sosok seorang pria dewasa tepat di hadapannya; di kawasan dalam gerbang. Pria itu berambut perak jabrik. Raut malasnya terlihat serius. Entahlah dia sedang melemparkan tatapan yang kelewat datar atau sinis, yang jelas dari kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dada, Sakura yakin bahwa orang itu tidak suka padanya.

"Apa kau punya sopan-santun sedikit sebagai murid?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia lepaskan gerbang dan mundur satu langkah. Dari kemeja cokelat gelap yang ia kenakan, jelas dia adalah guru SMA tersebut—bukan sekedar penjaga gerbang semata. Karena itulah ia menunduk dan siap dimarahi.

"Apa kau tidak tau ini jam berapa?"

Sakura membuka ponsel _flip-_nya untuk memeriksa waktu. "J-Jam 08.23..."

"Dan apa kau tau arti kata terlambat?"

"Pa-Paham sih..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa perlu aku memanggil kedua orangtuamu untuk menjemputmu di sini?"

Sakura cemberut. Pria yang ber-_name tag_ 'Hatake Kakashi' di ID card-nya itu berdesis panjang lebar menceramahinya. Sepertinya pria itu memiliki jabatan tinggi di dalam sekolah. Kalau bukan mana bisa ia marah-marah ke murid kelas 10 sepertinya tanpa memberikannya dispensasi sedikit pun?

"A-Aku tau..." Tidak tahan atas omelan yang melebihi kecerewetan kakaknya itu, Sakura mencoba menatap mata obsidian Kakashi sambil meneruskan. "Aku memang terlambat, tapi aku punya alasan." Oke, siap-siap memulai karangan bebas agar bisa terbebas dari hukuman. "Tadi saat aku mau naik bis ke sini, aku sudah tepat waktu, _Sensei._ Tapi tiba-tiba bis itu rodanya bocor dan tidak bisa jalan. Penumpang yang mau turun malah tidak boleh diizinkan keluar oleh masinisnya. Belum lagi ada nenek-nenek yang sakit, jadi dia minta bantuanku untuk menolongnya. Nah, begitu. Bukan aku yang salah, kan?" Sakura panjang lebar. "Bagaimana?"

Kakashi terdiam. Masih di tempatnya berdiri, pria itu memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Selesai ceritanya?"

"Iya."

Pria itu memajang senyum singkat di bibirnya—senyum palsu tentunya. "Baik, terima kasih atas informasinya dan silahkan pulang."

Sakura menganga. Niatnya untuk memberikan keterangan lebih pun harus pupus akibat Kakashi yang duluan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya di depan gerbang. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu itu menggeram. Ia tendangi lagi gerbang sekolah menggunakan sepatu coklat _vintage_-nya.

"Apaan sih dia!? Tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali!" gerutunya, gemas. "Coba saja kalau aku kepala sekolah, mungkin dia akan kupecat langsung pas di detik ia melamar pekerjaan! Berani-beraninya ia berlaku seperti itu ke murid yang membutuhkan bantuan!"

Sakura yang lelah mencemooh Kakashi itu kemudian berbalik. Ia berkacak pinggang dan memandangi halte bis yang berada di ujung jalan ini. "Oke... jadi sekarang apa? Aku benar-benar harus pulang, ya?"

Sakura berpikir dua kali. Sebenarnya sih ia rela pulang. Toh, dia malah beruntung bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Paling ia akan berguling di kasur, bermain media online di internet atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke kedai yang baru buka di sekitar distrik. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasori tau? Si kakak yang berumur 24 tahun itu kan baru kerja saat jam 09.30 nanti—masih lama. Jadi kalau ia pulang sekarang, pasti ia akan diceramahi abis-abisan. Ah, Sakura tidak mau.

Gadis bertubuh ramping itu mendesah panjang sampai kedua bahunya menurun. Ia jelajahi pemandangan sekitar untuk mencari ide. Dan tau-tau, sekelebat ide mulai bersarang di otak kreatifnya. Hal tersebut terjadi saat ia mengamati sederet pagar sekolah bagian pinggir yang agak tertutup semak. Walaupun tinggi, ternyata ada pola jeruji yang seolah mengizinkan Sakura untuk memanjat ke atas. Pemikiran yang hebat, bukan? Apalagi sekarang sepi dan bagian atas pagar tidak berduri atau benda tajam lainnya. Benar-benar beruntung.

"Oke, Saku. Kau pasti bisa." Sakura menelan ludah. Dengan mengendap-endap ia memanjat gerbang. Ya, walaupun ia sering bosan berada sekolah, ia tidak bisa menyerahkan hari pertama SMA-nya dengan mudah. Kesan pertama itu penting, kan? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa berkenalan dengan murid baru kalau dia baru datang di hari kedua? Paling nantinya mereka semua sudah berkelompok, dan dirinya akan sendirian terus sampai lulus SMA. Sakura menggeleng ngeri. Tolong jangan sampai seperti itu.

Sesampainya di puncak pagar, Sakura dengan meringis menurunkan kakinya satu per satu dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi gedung sekolah. Hingga ia bisa turun setelah hampir semenit kebingungan harus memijak jeruji besi yang mana.

**Tep.**

Setelah kedua sol sepatu menyentuh alas, Sakura menghela nafas lega. Dengan senang dirinya tersenyum dan memutar badan. Kini ia sudah siap menghadapi hari pertamanya sebagai remaja SMA—

**Bukh!**

Ya, kalau saat itu wajahnya tidak langsung tertumbur dada bidang seseorang. Hidung Sakura yang terbentur keras pun memerah. Gadis yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan itu serta merta mundur dan mengadah. "Aduh, apa lagi sih—?"

Komentar Sakura terputus akibat sosok pria yang tak lagi _familiar_ di kedua iris hijaunya.

Siapa juga yang tidak kaget? Ada Hatake Kakashi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya pria tinggi itu berdiri tegak di depannya. Pandangan yang ia tunjukan ke Sakura masih sama, datar bercampur malas. Dan hal itu membuat detak jantung Haruno Sakura sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Dia ketahuan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memasang wajah sok polos. "Ng... k-kok _Sensei_ ada di sini? Bukannya _Sensei_ tadi sudah masuk ke dalam, ya?"

"Aku sedang piket." Kakashi menunjuk sebuah meja depan pintu masuk gedung melalui gerakan dagu. "Dan aku sudah mengamati tingkah lakumu dari tadi, bahkan sebelum kau memanjat gerbang."

Sakura pucat pasi. Ada ralat—ternyata ia sudah ketahuan dari awal.

"Karena itu, apa kau bisa berikan alasan lain kenapa kau terus bersikeras masuk, hm?" Suara tegas pria berumur 26 tahun itu mengalun pelan, membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Apa perlu pakai teknik terakhir?

Dengan amat perlahan ia mengadah dan memasang _puppy eyes_. "A-Aku..." Suara Sakura lirih. "Aku cuma ingin bersekolah, _Sensei. _Memangnya tidak boleh?_"_

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, mengamati.

"Ya, _Sensei? Onegaii?"_

"Aku hargai alasanmu, tapi kau harus tetap tau aturan."

Sial, tidak mempan.

"Tsk."

Sakura berdecak sebal, inginnya pelan namun malah terdengar keras. Sakura menutup mulut dengan tangan dan Kakashi menyorotnya dengan tatapan menyipit.

"Oh, kau berdecak? Kenapa? Tidak suka dengan kalimatku?"

"A-Ah, tidak kok. Tentu penuturan _Sensei_ ada benarnya—aduh!"

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara." Kata Kakashi yang telah menjewer daun telinga Sakura. "Sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruang guru."

"E-Eh!? Ta-Tapi kenapa!?"

"Selain terlambat kau juga melompati gerbang masuk yang sudah tutup. Maka dari itu hari ini kau terkena dua pelanggaran."

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Sambil mengikuti Kakashi yang masih menarik telinganya, Sakura melemparkan tatapan sinis ke guru—yang Sakura akui dengan berat hati—berwajah tampan itu. Ah, coba lihat. Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan. Barangkali dia akan Sakura masukan ke _list_ guru yang tidak akan dihormatinya.

"Huh." Sakura melengos sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh, a-aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok!"

Baiklah, satu kesimpulan, ini memang kesan pertama yang buruk.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Halo, salam kenal. Aku kembali menebar benih di archive KakaSaku. Abisnya archive pairing ini agak sepi sih. Jadi ya sekalian aja aku publish ini, mumpung juga lagi mau curhat tentang hal-hal nyebelin yang pernah kudapetin pas SMA—terkait salah satu guru dan peraturan-peraturannya. Okelah, stay tuned ;)**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Ketua Kesiswaan

**Previous Chap**

"Selain terlambat kau juga melompati gerbang masuk yang sudah tutup. Maka dari itu hari ini kau terkena dua pelanggaran."

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Sambil mengikuti Kakashi yang masih menarik telinganya, Sakura melemparkan tatapan sinis ke guru—yang Sakura akui dengan berat hati—berwajah tampan itu. Ah, coba lihat. Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan. Barangkali dia akan Sakura masukan ke _list_ guru yang tidak akan dihormatinya.

"Huh." Sakura melengos sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh, a-aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok!"

Baiklah, satu kesimpulan, ini memang kesan pertama yang buruk.

.

.

Dikarenakan Sakura yang tertangkap basah saat akan memanjat pagar gerbang, Kakashi Hatake yang memergokinya menggeret dia ke ruang guru yang berada di lantai dua. Guru-murid itu masuk bersama aduhan ala Sakura yang keluar berurutan karena telinganya ditarik kencang. Sontak berpasang-pasang mata langsung memandanginya. Terutama ke seorang siswi merah muda dengan seragam Korouha High School yang kurang mereka kenali.

"Sakit, _Sensei_! Lepaskan!" Desis Sakura lewat bisikan. Dia pukul-pukuli tangan besar Kakashi yang masih menarik telinganya tanpa sungkan. Kan malu jika menjadi pusat perhatian dengan cara yang seperti ini. "Sakit, tau!"

Hatake Kakashi baru mengiyakan permintaan Sakura saat dirinya telah sampai di depan bilik meja tak berpenghuni yang rapi. Tampaknya itu meja Kakashi. Pria bersurai abu jabrik itu memaksa Sakura duduk di bangkunya, lalu dia mencari sebuah map di lemari. Di sebelah ada guru wanita cantik yang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Itu siapa, Kakashi?"

"Entah." Kakashi menjawab singkat, membuat Sakura yang sedang mengusap telinga menjadi menatap sinis sang guru. "Murid kelas 10, mungkin."

"Dia kenapa? Buat onar atau merokok di belakang sekolah?"

"Terlambat, lalu menaiki gerbang untuk masuk."

"Oh, ya ampun..." Guru bersurai ikal panjang yang bisa disapa Kurenai tertawa kecil. Iris _ruby _indahnya menatap Sakura yang menunduk, masih tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari bibirnya. "Aku salut. Itu tandanya kamu punya semangat besar untuk belajar, ya."

Sakura terharu mendengar kalimat dari guru wanita cantik itu, lalu ia mengangguk cepat. "I-Iya, _Sensei_—"

"Sudahlah, jangan ajak dia bicara." Kakashi berdecak singkat dan Sakura sewot di dalam hati. Kenapa sih guru itu sensitif banget sama dia?

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER** DUA

**(II)** Ketua Kesiswaan

.

.

**Sret.**

Guru bertubuh tinggi itu meletakkan selembar kertas dan pena di permukaan meja yang Sakura tempati. Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya berujar pelan. "Isi nama dan kelasmu."

"Aku tidak tau di mana kelasku, maka dari itu aku berusaha masuk ke sini." Jawabnya, kesal.

Kakashi mendesah kecil. "Kalau begitu, tulis namamu dulu di sana."

Ogah-ogahan Sakura menuruti kemauan Kakashi. Sekedar menulis nama 'Haruno Sakura', tak butuh waktu lama ia langsung serahkan kertas tersebut dan memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan malas. "Sudah, kan? Aku mau masuk ke kelas baruku, jadi aku harus pergi—" Sakura yang berniat berdiri tau-tau langsung ditahan pria itu dengan cara menekan bahu—secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Siapa bilang kau diperbolehkan keluar? Kau sedang dihukum, Sakura."

Sakura terbelalak luar biasa. Ibarat tersambar petir saat guru itu memanggil nama kecilnya secara langsung dan sengaja. Sakura, katanya—tanpa sufiks pula. Entah kenapa hal sepele itu membuat Sakura luar biasa kesal. Lagi pula tiba-tiba Kakashi bertindak sok kenal padanya? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak berteman atau apa; kenal baik tidak, bertemu muka pun baru hari ini.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Sakura'?" Gadis lima belas tahun itu mengadahkan wajah—karena Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Karena itu namamu." Ucapnya datar, senyuman palsu ia kembangkan. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Kalau sebutan itu keluar dari mulutmu, tentu aku tidak suka."

"Panggil aku '_Sensei'_. Aku guru di sini."

"Kau duluan yang seenaknya memanggil namaku!"

Karena Sakura terbelit emosi yang membuat suaranya naik satu oktaf, baru ia sadari bahwa ada beberapa guru yang dari tadi mengamati mereka dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Dalam diam Sakura menelan ludah. Gawat, kayaknya dia baru buat masalah di kandang lawan. Bisa-bisa dia dicap murid kurang ajar sama mereka semua. Karir sebagai pelajar SMA dapat terancam kalau begini caranya.

Sakura agak tenangan, Kakashi berucap pelan. "Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa diajak berteman..." Dia tarik gadis ber-_sweater_ cokelat itu ke luar ruang guru dan melepaskannya di luar. Kakashi tutup dulu pintu di belakangnya dan memandangi Sakura yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius. "Oke, dengar. Apa kau sadar dirimu nyaris melanggar peraturan lain? Di sini tidak ada yang boleh berucap kasar atau melawan guru; guru wajib dihormati oleh semua warga sekolah. Kau beruntung ini masih hari pertama, jadi aku masih memaafkanmu. Tapi sekali lagi kau buat pelanggaran, kau akan kukenai hukuman."

Di depannya Sakura cuma diam seribu bahasa. Tapi jelas Kakashi hafal gerak-gerik tersebut. Ditinjau dari tipe remaja sepertinya, dapat diyakini Sakura merutuki dirinya habis-habisan di dalam hati. Omongan yang sempat dia omongi pun akan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, tidak direnungi dalam-dalam. Lihat saja dari gayanya. Alis Sakura tertekuk dan wajah berpaling. Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau dengar aku, Anak Manja?"

Sakura menatapnya sengit. "Dengar."

"Sana, kembali ke kelasmu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura berbalik. Gadis itu memegangi tas yang tersampir di bahunya dan berjalan lurus. Namun ketika dia akan berhadapan dengan dua tangga—satu ke atas dan satu ke bawah—yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, dia terdiam. Lantas ia menoleh ke Kakashi yang masih memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"_Sensei_..." Panggilnya, agak tidak niat.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tau di mana pengumuman daftar kelas buat murid kelas 10?"

Kakashi diam sejenak. Lalu lama-lama pria itu mendengus kecil dan masuk ke ruang guru tanpa menjawab jelas. "Cari sendiri." Begitu katanya.

**Sreek.**

Pintu geser ruang guru tertutup rapat, dan Sakura? Dia cuma bisa geram sendiri sambil menyentakkan ujung sol sepatunya ke lantai, gemas. Pasti guru itu sengaja tidak memberitahunya karena sadar telah ia cueki selama pria itu berceramah. "Dasar kejam!"

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Setelah keliling gedung dan menemukan mading sekolah di lantai satu, tepat di jam 09.00 kurang Sakura bisa menemukan kelasnya. Ternyata dia adalah bagian dari kelas 10-1, sebuah kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua, yang nyatanya tidak begitu jauh dari ruang guru. "Sampai juga ke sini..."

Sakura lega. Niatnya langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke sana. Tapi saat jari-jarinya baru ingin menggeser pintu, dia menelan ludah. Sakura sadar dirinya sudah kelewat terlambat. Pasti guru kelasnya akan marah dan otomatis dia pun menjadi tontonan murid-murid lain jika dihukum atau dimarahi. Sakura menunduk pundung. Sakura meramal dirinya akan terlihat sangat memalukan di depan sana. Ia menelan ludah. Tapi ya sudahlah, apa salahnya mencoba masuk dulu? Semoga guru yang sedang mengajar ini adalah guru baik bak malaikat.

**Sreek.**

Sakura membuka pintu setelah keyakinannya berkobar. "_Su-Sumimasen_..."

Seperti bayangannya, semua murid kelas 10-1—yang saat ini sedang mengadakan acara: memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing—memandangnya. Sedangkan di depan kelas ada guru fisika yang memberikan tatapan mematikan ke Sakura. Dia, Asuma Sarutobi, guru yang terkenal _killer _bagi anak-anak murid kelas 11 dan 12 lainnya. Sakura pun kian menciut.

"A-Aku terlambat..." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Tak lupa dengan gerak gugup mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. "Maaf ya, _Sensei_..."

Guru berjenggot seram itu menunjuk luar. Sakura mematung.

"Berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaranku selesai." Ucapnya menahan kesal. Tak terbayang apabila ini bukan hari pertama. Kemungkinan besar leher Sakura patah olehnya.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

"Ukh, ini hari sial..."

Sakura merutuk sesudah bel istirahat berdering dan Asuma keluar ruangan tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang pegal. Gadis bersurai _pink_ sebahu itu pun duduk dengan terpaksa di bangku kosong paling depan, tengah pula—karena barisan belakang penuh semua. Sakura membungkukkan badan, menaruh keningnya di atas permukaan meja dan memejamkan mata.

Murid mana yang lebih sial darinya? Sudah kesiangan, halte bis kelewatan, terlambat, ketahuan memanjat pagar, dimarahi seorang guru sialan, ditambah hukuman berdiri di koridor sama guru lain yang bertampang seram. Kira-kira apa lagi setelahnya? Apa Korouha High School memang tidak rela menerimanya mengejar ilmu di sini? Sambil memikirkan segala tragedi hari ini Sakura mengantukkan dahinya ke meja berkali-kali.

Karena gerutuannya terus keluar, lama-kelamaan kelakuan Sakura menyita perhatian seorang siswi berkuncir _ponytail_ yang ingin berjalan keluar kelas. Dia Yamanaka Ino. Merasa tertarik, dia colek pundak Sakura dan tersenyum saat gadis itu menatapnya. "Hai."

Sakura sontak mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan badan sampai helaian merah mudanya bergoyang cepat. Dia mengerjap pelan. "E-Eh, iya. Hai..." Jawabnya, gelagapan.

"Lagi merenungi nasib nih?" Ino tertawa kecil. "Kayaknya kamu stres banget."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, malu. "Kelihatan, ya?"

"Iya. Dari awal masuk kelas aku sudah tebak kau baru ditimpa masalah." Gadis secantik _barbie_ itu tersenyum. "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Aku tadi... cuma kena masalah sama guru karena terlambat."

"Asuma-_sensei_?"

"Ada lagi guru lain..." Sakura mencibir, memasang wajah bete saat dirinya teringat oleh sosok pria berambut perak yang pagi tadi mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Kalau begitu sabar saja, oke. Sekolah ini terkenal sama peraturannya yang ketat sih." Ino menepuk pundaknya dan Sakura mengangguk. Dorongan Ino tampak membuatnya jauh lebih semangat. "Ah, ya. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino." Gadis beriris biru itu segera menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura memandangnya sebentar, lalu ia pun sumringah.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa masalahnya di hari pertama ini bisa membuatnya mendapat seorang teman di SMA. Entahlah saat ini dia harus merutuk atau memanjatkan syukur.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau ke kantin? Katanya makanan kantin Korouha lumayan enak loh."

"Boleh." Sakura mengangguk senang. Ia keluar tak lupa setelah mengambil dompet merahnya dari dalam tas. Kedua gadis remaja itu jalan berdua menelusuri koridor dan tangga, tak lupa dengan obrolan ringan yang merupakan tahap awal dari perkenalan diri masing-masing. Dalam hati Sakura benar-benar menikmati obrolan panjangnya bersama Ino. Ino pun sama. Mereka terlihat saling nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Sambil makan keduanya saling memberi tau ini-itu; membicarakan siswa ganteng yang sempat mereka lihat di lingkungan sekolah, atau cekikikan bersama dengan lancar.

Seru memang. Namun ketika iris hijau Sakura menangkap sesosok guru yang baru memasuki daerah kantin, gadis musim semi tersebut langsung menarik lengan seragam Ino, berharap Ino memfokuskan pandangan ke arah yang ia tuju. "Coba lihat sana deh. Cari guru laki-laki yang rambutnya kelabu..."

"Guru yang masih muda itu?"

"Iya. Dia guru yang menghukumku pagi-pagi..." Sakura berujar kesal. Pandangan matanya masih belum lepas dari punggung Kakashi.

"Eh, tapi kan itu Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Sakura menatap kedua manik mata Ino. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kalau tidak salah dia itu guru matematika kelas 11 dan 12—walau tidak semua sih."

"Jadi dia tidak akan mengajar kelas 10!?" Sakura menganga.

"Mm... sayang sekali, ya? Padahal dia guru ganteng." Keluh Ino. Sakura abaikan kalimat terakhir itu dan bersorak lega dalam hati. Justru bagus pelajaran kelas 10 semengerikan matematika tidak diajarkan oleh guru seperti Kakashi. "Oh, iya. Dia juga ketua kesiswaan sekolah."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. "Maksudnya?"

"Jadi kalau ada murid bermasalah maka dia yang akan menanggungnya sampai selesai. Seperti murid yang punya masalah keluarga, masalah teman, terkena pelanggaran berat, kena kasus pembullian dan lain-lain, ya urusannya bakal sama dia."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Jadi... dia bukan sekedar guru matematika, ya? Kedudukannya penting di sini?"

Ino mengangguk. "Mm, mungkin jabatannya semacam wakil kepala sekolah di bidang kesiswaan, kali ya. Setauku sih banyak yang takut sama dia. Contohnya kakak kelas. Saat melewati gerbang sekolah aku sempat melihat murid kelas 11 yang lagi lari-larian, tapi pas lihat Kakashi-_sensei_ yang bertugas piket di depan gedung belajar, mereka langsung sok-sokan jalan rapi."

Sakura menelan ludah. Demi Tuhan dia kira Kakashi cuma guru piket yang tidak mengajar di sini. Jadilah ia perhatikan ulang Kakashi yang kini duduk di meja panjang kantin khusus guru. Jadi tandanya Sakura telah buat kejadian buruk dengan guru yang merupakan orang penting di sekolah? Gila, yang benar saja. Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang mungkin dia akan mencabut semua kalimat-kalimat tidak sopan yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan.

"Ino... ngomong-ngomong kau tau semua itu dari siapa?" Sambil menelan _yogurt_ jajanannya Sakura bertanya susah payah, berharap Ino membeberkan informasi yang salah atau tidak valid lagi.

"Dari kakakku yang sekarang kuliah." Ino menjawabnya tenang. "Tahun lalu kakakku SMA di sini, jadi dia sering cerita banyak sambil menunjukkan foto-foto gurunya lewat buku tahunan. Makanya aku hafal."

"O-Oh, oke..."

Sakura mengusap permukaan wajah dengan telapak tangan. Tidak tau kenapa dia merasa ini adalah awal mula segala takdir aneh yang akan dia alami selama masa SMA.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Well, ini nyaris 80%-nya kisah nyataku (untuk chapter ini). Dan hahaha, seriusan, di sekolahku ada guru kayak Kakashi yang kudeskripin di TSR. Ketua kesiswaan, super disiplin, kalo manggil orang kurang ajar, dan ditakutin sama kakak kelas. Untung dia guru bahasa inggris kelas 11 &amp; 12 (jadi sempet satu tahun aku ngga kena siksaan dia).**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Tebak capah, Soeun ah, Ssl gak logjn, karin, Kumada Chiyu, uchiha yardi, Hikaru Sora 14, Natsuyakiko32, Guesta, Fei Mei, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, YutaUke, Hime Hime Chan, Stacie Kaniko, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Uzumakizan, Sophonie Etoiles, ZeZorena, temaram senja, nana-chan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, jenniferluciana.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Kayak kisah nostalgia. **Iya. Itu tujuan fict ini (untukku). ** Jadi Sakura kayak anak bandel-bandel gitu, ya? **Ngga bisa dibilang bandel juga sih. Pokoknya dia sensi sama Kakashi. **Kakashi bakal jadian sama Sakura, ngga?** :) **Update 1st Oneshoot. **Tunggu giliran, oke? **Memangnya pengendara bis itu disebut masinis? **Setelah kucek ternyata salah deh haha. Udah kuedit jadi supir. Thankyou :) **Peraturan sekolahnya sama banget. **Tos. **Tapi aku belom pernah panjat pagar. **Sama wkwk. **Kebetulan aku baru masuk SMA. **Hati-hati ketemu guru nyebelin. **Padahal biasanya Kakashi yang sering telat dan banyak alasan. **Setuju :)) **Sayang fict KakaSaku sepi padahal menarik. **Iya, dan hintsnya lagi banyak di canon. **Coba Naruto atau Sasuke ikutan telat di hari berikutnya. **Nanti malah dikira fict tim tujuh atau SasuSaku/NaruSaku.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Guru Matematika

**Previous Chap**

"Ino... ngomong-ngomong kau tau semua itu dari siapa?" Sambil menelan _yogurt_ jajanannya Sakura bertanya susah payah, berharap Ino membeberkan informasi yang salah atau tidak valid lagi.

"Dari kakakku yang sekarang kuliah." Ino menjawabnya tenang. "Tahun lalu kakakku SMA di sini, jadi dia sering cerita banyak sambil menunjukkan foto-foto gurunya lewat buku tahunan. Makanya aku hafal."

"O-Oh, oke..."

Sakura mengusap permukaan wajah dengan telapak tangan. Tidak tau kenapa dia merasa ini adalah awal mula segala takdir aneh yang akan dia alami selama masa SMA.

.

.

_Tidak tau kenapa, saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di bangku kelas. Perlengkapan belajarnya yang berupa buku dan alat tulis tertata rapi di atas meja. Mata emerald Sakura mengerjap pelan. Agak bingung, gadis itu mengadahkan wajah. Menatap ke sekeliling. Dan nyatanya baru dia ketahui bahwa tak ada satupun murid di kelas ini selain dirinya._

_Dia sendirian._

_Tapi kenapa? Mana yang lain?_

**_Sreek._**

_Terdengar suara geseran papan kayu di ujung ruangan—ada yang terbuka. Pemilik surai pink sebahu itu menoleh ke samping, menghadap pintu. Lalu kedua matanya sontak terbelalak saat ia melihat sesosok pria dewasa yang sudah teramat ia . Ada dia, seorang manusia jahat bernama Hatake Kakashi. Berwajah menyeramkan dan seolah-olah memiliki dua tanduk iblis di balik helaian jabrik kesampingnya. Lalu guru matematika itu menyeringai._

"_Asal kau tau saja, aku adalah Ketua Kesiswaan di sekolah ini. Nasibmu ada di tanganku, Sakura." Ia tertawa, dari pelan ke keras. Sangat dramatisir. "Jadi sekali lagi kau kurang ajar padaku, mudah bagiku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini. Mengerti?"_

_Sakura tak bisa berbicara. Ia tak mengerti._

_Kakashi berbalik pergi menuju koridor yang gelap, Sakura pun mengerjap. "A-Apa?"_

_Keringat dingin bercucuran. Ia berdiri._

"_T-Tu-Tunggu...!" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Tanpa pikir dua kali ia kejar Kakashi. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu!? Hei, Sensei!"_

_Tapi ketika ia keluar kelas, yang dipijak oleh sepatunya bukanlah lantai, melainkan sebuah lubang hitam tak berdasar. Sakura terjatuh ke dalamnya._

_Ia menjerit histeris—_

**Srek!**

"HAH!"

Dengan jantung yang sudah berdetak kencang dan tanpa henti, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya jadi terduduk. Di atas kasur empuk yang ia tempati, ia tarik kedua kakinya agar tertekuk, lalu mengusap wajah panik yang terpoles di sana. Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar, dan rambutnya acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Tak lupa, butiran kecil keringat menyertai dahinya.

Sambil menormalkan nafas tersenggalnya, Sakura mencoba menunduk. Ia pejamkan mata dan menyingkirkan poni merah mudanya dari dahi. Setengah menit ia gunakan waktu untuk berpikir sesaat, lalu menghela nafas kencang saat sebuah kesimpulan telah ia dapatkan.

"Ternyata... yang tadi itu mimpi, ya?"

Sebuah mimpi buruk. Faktor dari berita yang sempat Ino berikan padanya; kalau sebenarnya Kakashi adalah orang yang menjabat posisi penting di sekolah tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa lebay sekali sih?" Gerutunya, menambahkan sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Sampai terbawa mimpi begini?"

Dengan keadaan yang masih bete, Sakura melirik jam.

Ah... 07.52 pagi. Dan itu nyatanya lebih telat dari yang kemarin.

Kaget, Sakura langsung meringis. Pasti sebentar lagi Haruno Sasori datang dan—

**TOK TOK TOK.**

"SAKURA, KAMU KESIANGAN—!"

"Iya, aku sudah tau!"

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **TIGA

**(III) **Guru Matematika

.

.

Lagi dan lagi, Sakura menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tiang lampu yang berdiri tegap di depan sekolah Korouha High School. Sekali-kali dengan wajah cemas ia mengintip, menilik segala pemandangan yang dilihatnya di sekitar. Gerbang besar yang ada di sana telah tertutup rapat.

Sakura berdecak sambil melihat jam di ponselnya.

Oke, sekarang pukul 08.17—sedikit lebih cepat dari yang kemarin sih. Tapi sama saja ia tetap tidak bisa masuk, kan? Batu kecil di atas aspal menjadi sasaran tendang Sakura yang bete. Seharusnya dengan rumah yang dekat dari sekolah, Sakura bisa sampai tepat waktu. Tapi salahkan _sweater_ sekolahnya yang tak sengaja terselip di bawah selimut. Mengharuskannya mencari dan mengobrak-abrik lemari selama 5 menit. Kayaknya benar kata Sasori, dia harus mencoba bangun lebih pagi agar bisa siap-siap dengan tenang.

Sakura pundung sesaat.

"Masa iya pulang?" Sakura melirik arah belakang, dan kemudian kembali ke arah sekolah. "Tapi nanti kalau masuk malah ketemu guru itu lagi..."

Karenanya Sakura mencoba memutar otak. Ada sebuah rencana yang terbesit saat ia melihat celah di pagar sekolah bagian kanan. Tampaknya jeruji yang ada di sana mengizinkan untuk dipanjat. Sakura pun tersenyum. Dengan langkah tanpa suara ia menuju ke arah pagar yang cukup rendah di sana. Menginjak salah satu jeruji dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar sebelum memanjat.

Sepertinya satpam sekolah—penjaga gerbang—telah kembali ke posnya yang agak jauh. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselnya di sana. Sedangkan tak ia lihat kehadiran Kakashi atau guru-guru lain di sekitar gedung sekolah. Sepi, hening, dan aman rasanya. Sakura jadi sadar. Apa mungkin kemarin Kakashi mendatanginya ke gerbang karena dia yang teriak-teriak minta dibukakan? Bisa jadi sih. Maka dari itu kali ini Sakura enggan mengeluarkan suara. Jangan sampai jatuh di kesalahan yang sama.

Deritan besi yang ia pijak sedikit terdengar saat ia menaiki satu per satu jeruji besi yang ada di sana. Setelah berada di atas gerbang, masih dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, segeralah ia turun dan mengendap-endap masuk dari bagian belakang sekolah.

_Viola—_misi sukses. Gadis lima belas tahun itu menjerit bahagia dalam hati dirinya bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan. Dengan rok coklat dua per tiga paha yang terkibas dan tas yang ia pegang erat, Sakura berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dia akan menunggu sampai bel pergantian mata pelajaran berdering, lalu masuk ke kelas. Tinggal bilang ke siapa pun yang bertanya, kalau tadi pagi ia sempat sakit perut jadi istirahat sebentar di UKS. Pokoknya jangan sampai hari ini ia tidak masuk, keesokannya Ino tak lagi ada di sampingnya. Oh, ya ampun. Sebulan pertama masuk SMA ia harus masuk kalau ingin memiliki teman tetap—itu sudah menjadi prinsipnya.

Hanya saja, Sakura kelewat senang sampai-sampai ia melupakan satu hal. Ada kamera CCTV yang terpajang di bagian atas dinding-dinding sekolah. Mencakup daerah yang dilewati olehnya.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Dan di dalam sebuah ruang administrasi sekolah, salah satu dari enam monitor kecil yang menampilkan tayangan CCTV pun diperhatikan oleh Kakashi dengan wajah datar. Karena nyatanya sudah dari awal pria itu memantau Haruno Sakura sejak ia memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Walau Kakashi tidak melihat _scene_ dimana Sakura menaiki pagar sekolah, setidaknya ia tau ini sudah jam 08.00 lewat dan tidak mungkin ada murid yang bisa berkeliaran di daerah sekolah.

Tapi sayang, monitor CCTV yang terpajang di sana cuma sebagai media pengawas. Tidak bisa disimpan. Maka dari itu Kakashi cuma bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Sepertinya dia memang harus diberi pelajaran." Darinya langsung, tentu saja.

"Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kalimat itu membuyarkan perhatian Kakashi sesaat. Si rambut perak menoleh dan melihat sesosok guru yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya, Umino Iruka. Pria yang memiliki luka horizontal di tengah tulang hidungnya itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. "Maaf lama, tadi mesin fotokopinya sedikit rusak."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia terima dokumen tersebut dan kembali melihat monitor CCTV. Sakura sudah tak terlacak lagi. Ke mana gadis itu pergi?

"Sedang lihat apa, Kakashi?"

"Tidak apa." Kakashi menatapnya dan menggeleng. "Dokumen ini sudah lengkap, kan? Aku mau ke ruang guru."

"Ah, tunggu. Ada satu hal yang perlu kuberitahu..." Ia berpikir-pikir sebentar, lalu ia teringat. "Ah, ya. Apa kau tau kabar mengenai Ushui?"

Takahiro Ushui, guru _freelance_ matematika kelas 10.

Kakashi menatapnya. "Tidak begitu lengkap, cuma sekedar tau berita saat dia mengalami kecelakaan minggu lalu."

"Iya, karena itu. Dan sepertinya kakinya yang patah tak bisa sembuh total dalam waktu singkat. Ushui memutuskan untuk keluar." Iruka melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Pelajaran matematika angkatan kelas 10 jadi kosong. Apa kau ada ide siapa yang bisa menggantikannya?"

"Entah. Sudah bertanya ke Genma?"

"Dia mau. Sudah beberapa hari dia memegang seluruh kelas 10, tapi tak bisa lama. Tugasnya terlalu berat. Jadi dia memilih untuk menjadikan kelas 10-4, 10-5, dan 10-6 saja sebagai kelas tetap yang ia ajar."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Masalahnya di angkatan kelas 10 ada 6 kelas. Itu tandanya ada tiga kelas matematika yang masih tak terurus."

"Intinya aku yang harus mengisi tiga kelas lainnya?" Kakashi memandang malas temannya, sedangkan Iruka tertawa pelan.

Oke, sebenarnya Kakashi malas mengurusi anak kelas 10. Menurutnya mayoritas dari anak-anak sana masih kayak bocah SMP semua. Pasti masih suka ribut, lupa mengerjakan PR dan tidak disiplin. Tapi berhubung ada sebuah wajah yang terlintas di benaknya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura—Kakashi segera terdiam. Kalau tidak salah anak itu menempati kelas 10-1. Kelas yang akan diajarnya nanti.

Satu seringai muncul.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang urus sisanya."

Jadi... bagaimana nasib Sakura nanti?

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Minggu demi minggu terlewat, dan bel siang di gedung Korouha High School kembali terdengar. Sakura yang berada di bangku depan segera mendesah lega dan meregangkan badan. Akhirnya ia bisa merilekskan isi kepalanya yang penat akibat materi sejarah yang baru saja tadi diajarkan. Segeralah ia mengambil dompet, bersiap-siap mengajak Ino ke kantin. Tapi karena tangannya terlebih dulu menemukan sebuah buku catatan di dalam tas, Sakura teringat tugasnya yang kemarin lupa ia kerjakan.

PR matematika, dan nanti—sesudah bel ini—PR tersebut harus dikumpulkan.

"Sakura, kau mau ke kantin?"

Ino dari bangku belakang menyapa, gadis ber-_ponytail _itu mendatanginya dengan senyum cantik. Kalau boleh sedikit percaya diri, Sakura memang sudah merasa dekat dengan Yamanaka Ino. Dan kembali mengingat pertanyaannya, Sakura sempat akan mengangguk, tapi sayangnya ia ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan terlebih dulu. "Ingin sih, tapi maaf, Ino. Aku lupa buat PR. Mungkin aku harus _stand by_ dulu di kelas buat menyelesaikannya."

"Kebiasaan deh. Kerjakan di rumah dong..." Ino tertawa. Lalu mendadak ia memegangi perut rampingnya. "Eh, rasanya perutku berbunyi. Mungkin aku akan tetap ke kantin. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Setelah itu Ino keluar kelas. Tampaknya gadis pirang itu tak begitu takut ke kantin sendirian. Toh, beberapa detik setelah ia keluar kelas, daya tarik dan keeksisannya mampu menggaet orang lain yang mengenalinya langsung menyapa dan berjalan di sampingnya. Wajar punya banyak kenalan, Ino kan memang ber-SMP di Korouha Junior High School.

Tapi sebelum mengurusi Ino lebih lanjut, Sakura memutuskan untuk fokus. Ia pun membuka buku catatan dan segera mengambil buku paket matematika yang ia butuhkan. Namun kelihatannya ia sedang kena sial. Tangannya tak menemukan buku tebal yang ia cari. Buku paket—yang berisi soal—matematikanya tidak ada. Sakura panik sendiri di bangkunya. Apa jangan-jangan ketinggalan? Soalnya pas pagi dia agak kesiangan, jadi sempat terburu-buru saat menyiapkan buku.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sial lagi-lagi mendatanginya.

Dia luruskan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh dahinya juga di sana. Pose pasrah seperti biasa. "Semoga saja Genma-_sensei_ tidak marah..." Ia menggerutu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dapat ia rasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kirinya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati ada seorang siswi berponi rata yang tengah menyerahkan sebuah buku kepadanya.

Ia tersenyum. "Pinjam saja kalau butuh..."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura sedikit terbelalak. Dirinya agak tegak saat ia lihat buku paket matematika lah yang gadis itu sodorkan. Dan kalau dilihat dari paras lembut, mata lavender dan juga surai indigo panjang, kalau tidak salah Sakura ingat namanya. Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, iya. Benar, tidak?

"Apa aku boleh meminjamnya... Hyuuga-_san_...?"

"Tentu saja."

"Te-Terima kasih loh! Sangat membantu!" Katanya, senang.

"Ah, tapi apa bisa Sakura-_san_ kerjakan tugas hanya dalam waktu 30 menit...?" Hinata bertanya ragu. Gadis itu menyelesaikan 20 soal yang tertera dalam satu jam, soalnya. "Apa mau salin PR-ku saja?"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu senang. "Boleh? Serius?"

"Iya. Ini, silahkan..." Hinata memberikan tanpa ragu buku catatannya. Sakura membukanya dan tertegun sendiri karena catatan penuh angka itu tidak tau kenapa terasa rapi di indra penglihatannya. Hingga sampai di jawaban PR, Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Ah, tapi ada beberapa soal yang tidak aku mengerti. Bisa tolong dijelasin?"

Hinata mengangguk. Pipinya memerah di saat itu juga—tipikal gadis pintar yang senang mengajar, mungkin. Sakura dengan gembira menggeser mejanya sampai menempel di meja Hinata. Kemudian gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata. "Aku sekalian gabungkan meja kita, ya. Soalnya nanti pas pelajaran matematika aku juga masih butuh buku paketmu..." Lalu nada suara Sakura merendah tak enakan. Dia cemas seketika. Baru ia sadari kalau dia telah bertindak seenaknya. Dia dan Hinata kan walau sebelahan baru ngobrol sekarang. "E-Eh, maaf, aku kurang ajar, ya? Nanti kalau kau tidak mau mejanya digabung juga tak apa sih. Aku tidak keberatan, a-ahaha." Dia tertawa garing.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa, Haruno-_san_. Justru dari awal aku ingin menawarkan hal seperti ini." Hinata menggeser buku paketnya ke tengah meja ia dan Sakura. "Di SMP, aku sering seperti ini dengan temanku."

"Sama dong." Sakura menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Lalu ia mencoba tahap perkenalan. "Ah, ya. Hyuuga-_san_, panggil aku Sakura saja biar lebih enak didengar."

Hinata mengerjap pelan. Lalu ia menggigit bibir menahan senyum. "Kalau begitu, Sakura juga panggil aku Hinata saja."

"Hinata-_chan_ saja, bagaimana?"

"Boleh kok."

"Baiklah. Salam kenal ya, _Hinata-chan!"_

Gadis bersurai sebahu itu kembali senang di tempat. Kali ini dia memiliki teman baru.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berdering kembali. semua murid yang sebelumnya tersebar ke segala penjuru sekolah langsung kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk melanjutkan kegiatan pembelajarannya di kelas. Begitu pula dengan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang itu cuma bisa tersenyum geli saat melihat meja Sakura yang sengaja dirapatkan ke Hinata di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak pinjam ke anak kelas sebelah?" Ino menggoda Sakura. "Hati-hati loh, di sini kalau keseringan tidak bawa buku paket, nanti bisa dikasih hukuman."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Habis ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya kenalan teman di kelas lain."

"Kan bisa minta tolong ke aku untuk pinjam."

"Aku sudah terlalu sering menggunakan jasamu, Ino."

"Tapi ya sudahlah, toh, kita sudah SMA. Kelupaan kecil seperti ini paling dimaafkan. Doa saja nanti gurunya tidak sekejam Asuma-_sensei."_ Ino menepuk bahu Sakura sambil melewatinya. "Aku ke belakang dulu, yaa."

Sakura manyun sesaat. Ino enak sih. Karena bangkunya agak belakang, kalau tidak bawa buku ya paling tidak kelihatan. Lah dia? Sudah di depan, mejanya pakai acara digabung, pula. Kurang terekspos apa lagi ini? Sakura yang ada di tempatnya melirik jam dinding. Karena jam pulang masih dua jam lagi, rasanya ia jadi ingin pura-pura sakit agar bisa tidur bebas di UKS...

**Sreek.**

Pintu terbuka. Dan tanpa melihat, Sakura sudah yakin bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari guru pengganti Ushui-_sensei_ yang diberitakan berhenti bekerja di sekolah ini. Kalau bukan Genma-sensei, paling guru matematika tak penting lainnya yang sebenarnya mengajar di kelas 11. Tapi nyatanya hari ini berbeda. Yang kini berdiri di depan whiteboard adalah seorang pria berbadan tegap. Rambut kelabunya yang menantang gravitasi langsung mampu menarik perhatian Sakura yang sedang melamun.

Dan itu...

Dia...

Kakashi.

"Selamat siang, aku Hatake Kakashi, guru kelas 11 dan 12 yang mulai detik ini akan menggantikan Takashiro Ushui Takashiro untuk mengajar matematika di kelas ini. Jadi pelajaran dari Ushui atau pun Genma—yang sempat mengajar di sini—akan saya ambil alih. Salam kenal."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali, lalu ia mengangkat wajah. Menatap horor sosok Kakashi yang kebetulan juga lagi memerhatikannya. Ia palingkan wajah dan menelan ludah. Tanpa diminta jantungnya berdegup kencang, emosinya kacau. Dirinya hanya tidak siap. Kakashi akan mengajar di sini? Kok bisa? Guru matematika kelas atas?

Lain dari reaksi kaget Sakura, teman-teman yang ada di sana—yang tau bahwa Kakashi adalah guru yang cukup seru walau disegani—hanya bersorak senang. Para siswi juga berbisik-bisik penuh suka saat guru yang terbilang tampan itu menetapkan diri sebagai pelajar di kelas tersebut. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Kakashi sendiri yang juga baru sadar ada Sakura di kelas ini tak begitu mengeluarkan emosinya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati, ada sebuah hati kecil yang merasa senang melihat kepucatan Sakura saat ia mendatangi kelas 10-1 untuk mengajar matematika. Kenapa? Tentu saja Sakura merasa terancam. Kakashi suka detik-detik ini.

Dia maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan Sakura dan Hinata yang berada di deretan depan. Ia taruh kedua tangannya dia atas meja Sakura, membagi seringai tipisnya sejenak, yang sontak langsung membuat gadis itu menahan nafas dengan raut tidak enak. Dan barulah ia memperamah diri dengan senyuman yang lebih tulus ke tiga puluh murid lainnya.

"Karena itu mulai sekarang kuharap kita semua bisa menciptakan suasana yang kondusif di kegiatan belajar-mengajar ini." Ia tersenyum sangat ramah hingga terlihat ironis di mata Sakura—mengingat waktu minggu lalu, saat Sakura dihukum, guru satu itu tak pernah tersenyum. "Aku senang dengan murid pandai, dan aku benci murid yang gemar cari gara-gara. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya..."

Sakura meringis di dalam hati. Semoga saja sederet kalimat tadi tidak hanya untuk satu orang.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Maaf chap ini agak aneh dan beda (bagi yang merasa). Soalnya file Teastu Roman chap 3 di FFn-ku ke-replace sama chap 4, dan chap 3 asli yang ada di laptopku ke-delete asdfghjkl. Jadi dengan ingatan seadanya aku remake chapter ini sekilat mungkin. Semoga ga jelek-jelek amat deh. **

.

.

**Thanks for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Fei Mei, Natsuyakiko32, soe young, Luca Marvell, SpindleTree, KikiRyuSullChan, Sheva, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Stacie Kaniko, si Gadis Pendongeng, karina, yukiko miyuki, uchiha yardi, JunShiKyu, Mina Jasmine, YutaUke, temaram senja, Gaa Na Sa.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Siapa duluan yang bakal jatuh cinta? **Ayo ditebak :) **Ini 80% cerita SMA zo? **Beberapa part kecilnya sih, sisanya aku lebayin untuk kepentingan cerita haha. Dan itu yang 80% cuma yang di chap-chap awal aja. **Romance KakaSaku-nya aku tunggu. **Sip. **Di fict ini Kakashi pake masker, ngga? **Ngga :D

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Peringatan

**Previous Chap**

Dia maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan Sakura dan Hinata yang berada di deretan depan. Ia taruh kedua tangannya dia atas meja Sakura, membagi seringai tipisnya sejenak, yang sontak langsung membuat gadis itu menahan nafas dengan raut tidak enak. Dan barulah ia memperamah diri dengan senyuman yang lebih tulus ke tiga puluh murid lainnya.

"Karena itu mulai sekarang kuharap kita semua bisa menciptakan suasana yang kondusif di kegiatan belajar-mengajar ini." Ia tersenyum sangat ramah hingga terlihat ironis di mata Sakura—mengingat waktu minggu lalu, saat Sakura dihukum, guru satu itu tak pernah tersenyum. "Aku senang dengan murid pandai, dan aku benci murid yang gemar cari gara-gara. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya..."

Sakura meringis di dalam hati. Semoga saja sederet kalimat tadi tidak hanya untuk satu orang.

.

.

_Mohon kerjasama, katanya? Jadi 'dia' bener-bener mau mengajar di sini?_

Masih di dalam kelas 10-A, tepatnya saat awal pelajaran matematika di mulai, Sakura tetap kaku di tempatnya terduduk. Kedua kepalan tangannya tertahan di atas paha. Kepalanya menunduk, namun bola matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Kakashi yang berdiri di depan papan tulis. _Oh, demi Tuhan yang ada di atas sana... kenapa guru semenyebalkan Kakashi harus menggantikan Ebisu-sensei mengajar di sini!?—_ingin rasanya Sakura gigit jari. Dia tidak bisa menerima fakta yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan mudah.

Ini benar-benar buruk.

Kakashi akan mengajarnya. Iya, Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, Ketua Kesiswaan yang pernah menjewernya di ruang guru dan dia ajak adu mulut sampai kepalanya mendidih kesal itu. Sakura mengusap wajah suramnya. Dia jadi teringat mimpi yang belum lama ini ia dapatkan—pokoknya tentang Kakashi menertawakan nasibnya yang berada di genggaman tangan pria tersebut. Suram parah. Dan ia rasa semua akan menjadi kenyataan kalau begini caranya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan lembut dari Hinata sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke samping. Ia meringis.

"Tidak..." Senyum terpaksa ia ciptakan. "Aku tidak apa."

Mendengar bisikan Sakura, Kakashi menyeringai pelan. Ia amati sosok gadis _pink_ yang duduk di hadapannya. Sakura yang risih sempat balas melirik sekilas, membuang muka. Tak perlu menebak pun Kakashi tau gelagatnya. Ia suka Sakura yang seperti ini. Yang cemas kepadanya. Lihat saja wajah pucat pasi anak itu. Dan berhubung Kakashi lagi di _mood_ yang baik, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika berulah sedikit. Kebetulan Sakura kelihatan tidak membawa sesuatu. Lihat saja nama di buku paket yang terbaring di tengah apitan meja Sakura dan Hinata. Ada tulisan nama Hyuuga Hinata di sana.

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan kita mulai, coba keluarkan buku paket kalian masing-masing dan taruh di atas meja." Ujar pria dengan tinggi 185 cm itu ke warga kelas. "Aku ingin tau siapa yang tidak membawa buku..."

Dilatarbelakangi suara gerak murid sekelas yang mengambil bukunya di tas, Sakura menelan ludah. Dia pandangi buku matematika Hinata yang terletak di tengah dirinya dan Hinata. Dia harap Kakashi masih mengizinkannya meminjam.

"Yang tidak membawa buku, harap angkat tangan."

Sakura menahan nafas. Ia masih menunduk. Lebih baik tidak usah angkat tangan. Guru SMP-nya saja memperbolehkan satu buku dipakai berdua kok.

Hening.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir..." Kakashi memberikan tatapan mata hitamnya ke sekeliling kelas. "Yang 'tidak' membawa buku, harap angkat tangan."

Entah hanya di telinga Sakura atau apa, kalimat ulangan Kakashi kali ini terasa lebih ditekan dan... terarah hanya padanya. Sedikit penasaran, dengan gerak pelan Sakura mengadah. Dia luruskan pandangan ke depan. Dan ya, benar saja. Ternyata ada sebuah tatapan datar yang Kakashi berikan hanya kepadanya. Pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Oke, semua jelas.

"Yang tidak bawa... harap angkat tangan—"

"Aku, _Sensei_." Menyerah, Sakura memelas.

Jari telunjuk Kakashi teracung ke pintu keluar.

"Baiklah, silahkan berdiri di koridor."

_Kakashi-sensei sengaja! Pasti dia sengaja mempermalukanku!—_batin Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, gemas.

.

.

.

**T****EASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **EMPAT

**(IV) **Peringatan

.

.

Pelajaran matematika hari ini Sakura jalani dengan cara berbeda dari yang lain. Di saat anak-anak pada membaca buku paket dan mendengar penjelasan Kakashi dari dalam ruangan, hanya Sakura yang berdiri di luar kelas; cuma dia yang tidak membawa buku. Gadis itu lemas di depan pintu, berdecak beberapa kali. Padahal dia sudah berharap ada satu atau dua anak yang ikut menemaninya dihukum di luar, jadi ya siapa tau dengan obrolan singkat mereka bisa jadi akrab atau apa. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Dia malah sendirian begini. Kan bosan...

"Haaaaah..."

Dua puluh menit berdiri lama-lama rasa mulai merambati sendi-sendi kaki Sakura. Apalagi di bagian lutut, ada nyeri tak tertahankan yang menyerang. Karena itu setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat, punggungnya ia sandarkan begitu saja di dinding koridor. Mendesah lega, matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat. Sakura merosotkan tubuhnya sampai ia duduk di lantai dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Kenapa sih bisa ada guru kayak Kakashi-_sensei_? Seingatku dia guru matematika kelas 12 deh." Ia taruh dagunya di puncak lutut. Pipinya ia gembungkan. Sedetik berselang, dirinya mengangkat wajah, reaksi kaget atas pemikiran yang berlalu-lalang di kepalanya sendiri. "Ah, apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja mencari jadwal kelas 10-A supaya bisa menyiksaku pelan-pelan seperti ini!? Tapi... untuk apa juga, coba?"

Tak ada jawaban—jelas, siapa yang mau menjawab? Sakura menggerutu kesal. Dia injak-injaki lantai yang dia pijak.

Malas melakukan apa-apa, Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam kantung kemeja. Lebih baik ia _refreshing,_ main sebentar, dibanding harus membuang waktu dengan cara melongo tanpa arti di sini. Iya, kan? Dia pilih aplikasi _Temple Run_ dan memainkan _game_ lawas itu dengan serius. Sebuah permainan sederhana; cuma perlu menjaga orang yang tengah berlari agar terus melaju tanpa menabrak apapun. _Slide_ sana, _slide_ sini. Loncat, menunduk, menghindar. Angka skor yang terus tertera di bagian atas layarnya semakin tinggi dan tinggi, hingga mencapai angka 5.000.000-an. Namun sayang, karena _game_ semakin cepat, karakternya tak sengaja menabrak batu._ Game over_. Sakura berdecak panjang.

"Wah..." Ada suara yang menyela. "Sayang sekali. Padahal tadi hampir _high score_."

Tunggu, itu bukan suaranya. Sakura terbelalak. Segeralah ia menolehkan wajah ke samping.

"KYA!" Ponsel Sakura nyaris terlempar ketika kedua iris gioknya mendapati sesosok Hatake Kakashi yang sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya—entahlah sejak kapan. Sakura _shock_. Luar biasa _shock_. Satu tangannya memegang dada—tempat di mana jantungnya berdetak kancang. "Se-Sejak kapan kau ada di sana!?"

Kakashi menaikkan alis. "Sejak kau sudah memainkan _Temple Run_." Niat awalnya sih memanggil Sakura supaya dia bisa masuk lagi, tapi sehubungan dengan Sakura yang malah memainkan ponsel, sepertinya akan dia menunda keringanan itu. Tidak jadi, lebih tepatnya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Dia matikan ponselnya dan memasang senyum memelas. Semoga saja benda telekomunikasi satu-satunya ini tidak disita.

"Nah, sekarang apa aku boleh bertanya apa hukumanmu, Sakura?"

"Berdiri... di koridor."

"Laluapa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Ng... duduk?"

"Kalau begitu, berdirilah dengan benar di depan koridor." Ada dua jari yang mencubit telinga Sakura. Sekalian ditariknya sambil berdiri, agar Sakura mengikutinya. Tak lupa intonasi suara Kakashi yang terkesan tidak ramah—bukan seperti yang di depan kelas. "Jangan duduk."

"A-Aduh!" Sakura meringis. "Iya, iya! Aku berdiri!"

Setelah Haruno Sakura menuruti permintaannya, Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tersenyum puas. Senyum minim ekspresi yang cuma ditunjukkan untuk menghukum siswi yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Karena ini adalah hukuman pertamamu 'di kelas', aku beri keringanan. Aku tak akan menyita ponselmu." Jelasnya. "Tapi sekali lagi saat dihukum seperti ini kulihat kau malah duduk, maka akan kusuruh kau berdiri dengan satu kaki di ruang guru selama jam istirahat. Mengerti?"

Bertepatan dengan Sakura yang mengangguk takut, bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Kakashi masuk dan akan membubarkan kelas. Sedangkan sepeninggalnya, Sakura mendumel kesal.

.

.

**~zo : teach stu roman~**

.

.

"Ahh, pokoknya aku kesal dengan Kakashi-_sensei_! Guru itu bener-bener—ukh! Bikin naik darah!"

Geraman Sakura lepas begitu saja saat si gadis merah jambu memulai sesi curhatnya di kantin. Ino dan Hinata—teman-temannya di SMA—pun hanya memasang reaksi ekspresif. Ino tertawa dan Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" Ino menambahkan. "Kakashi-_sensei_ kan guru di sini, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus mengikuti aturannya dong. Kau juga yang salah sih, lupa bawa buku. Wajarlah kalau kau dihukum..."

"Tapi kan ini masih masa-masa awal SMA, matematika pertama darinya pula, masa dia tega menghukum muridnya?" Dia mengadu, bagai lupa kalau Kakashi sebenarnya telah memberikan dispensasi mengenai ponsel. "Yang aku bingung, kenapa dia baru cek ke luar kelas saat aku lagi duduk? Aku sempat berdiri lama sejak aku dikeluarkan, tau! Parah!"

"Maklumi saja..." Hinata berkomentar. "Di balik hukuman pasti ada niat baik, Sakura. Mungkin Kakashi-_sensei_ ingin kau jera dan semakin disiplin."

Ino yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi serius deh, saat Kakashi-_sensei_ menanyakan 'siapa yang tidak bawa buku?' di kelas, melihatmu mematung dari belakang benar-benar membuatku tertawa, Sakura! Coba saja kalau aku ada di tempat Hinata—di sebelahmu—mungkin aku akan terbahak-bahak!"

Sakura mengerucut bibir tanpa suara.

"Habisnya reaksimu lucu sih." Ino mencuil siku Hinata. "Benar, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Iya. Sakura selalu lucu kalau sedang membicarakan Kakashi-_sensei_."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengaduk asal es jeruk yang ada di depannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Pembicaraan yang tadi telah selesai, mereka mulai sibuk menikmati makanan belian masing-masing. Hinata berniat membuka tutupan puding cokelatnnya, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu. "Ah... itu, ada _Sensei _di kantin..."

"Terus kenapa? Aku harus bilang 'kyaa', gitu?" Sakura memasang wajah bete tanpa menoleh. Hinata pakai acara laporan sih.

Ino terkikik. "Tengoklah sedikit, Sakura. Kan kami mendukung kisah cintamu..."

Si surai pendek sedada mendengus sebal. Sambil mengunyah—tanpa disuruh—dia lirik sinis ke arah kantin sekolah, mencari sosok yang sebelumnya dibicarakan. Ternyata Kakashi sedang mengantri di _stand_ kantin. Tentu saja, ini kan kantin milik bersama—tempat para guru dan murid mengisi perut kelaparan mereka. Namun memang dipisah untuk posisi meja makan. Siswa-siswi disediakan deretan meja makan di bagian kanan dan tengah, sedangkan yang khusus guru disediakan yang bagiannya paling kiri.

Hanya saja ketika mata _emerald_ Sakura sedang mengamati Kakashi, dia dapati beberapa murid kelas 12 yang mendekati pria tersebut. Bahkan sengaja mengajaknya bicara seraya senyum riang walau ia tak terlihat akan membeli makanan. Dan itu bukan hanya satu, melainkan tiga. Dari wajah rombongan sana, jelas sekali kalau mereka senang dekat-dekat dengan Kakashi.

Sakura mengernyitkan mata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada satu kesimpulan yang tercipta lewat kondisi ini. Hatake Kakashi, guru berusia 26 tahun itu adalah sosok yang disukai banyak orang. "Sepertinya dia populer, ya?" Gumam Sakura, menyuarakan opini—walau tak ikhlas. Hinata dan Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"Tidak heran sih. Dia masih muda, tampan, pintar, dan memiliki jabatan tinggi. Tipe-tipe suami yang diincar mertua tuh kayaknya."

Sakura memasang wajah kesal ke Ino. "Apaan sih bangga-banggain dia? Kau suka dia, hah?"

"_Wait_, jangan cemburu gitu dong, Sakura. Aku tidak akan merebut gebetanmu kok."

"Inoo!"

Si _ponytail_ memasang '_peace'_ dengan santai.

Disela perdebatan, Hinata yang sedang melumat puding di mulutnya mengamati penampilan Kakashi yang kini tengah berjalan ke meja guru dengan senampan makanan. Sebelum pria itu menyadari tatapan menelitinya, dia memandangi Sakura. Diam sejenak.

"Kalau menurutku... Sakura sangat cocok loh sama Kakashi-_sensei_. Jadi ingin lihat kalian berdua pacaran..."

Sontak saja Sakura tersedak. Wajahnya memanas drastis.

"Pa-Pacaran!? Dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran aneh itu!?"

"Ahaha, Sakura, mukamu merah sampai ke jidat tuh!"

Sakura menutup wajahnya. "E-Enak saja! Ini cuma malu dan... jijik!"

"Jangan gitu, ah... siapa tau kalian bisa benar-benar pacaran." Sambil memamerkan senyum, Ino mengedip sebelah mata. Membuat Sakura ingin segera mencakar wajah menyebalkan Ino, tak lupa mencubit pipi _chubby _Hinata karena telah mengucapkan 'penghinaan' itu ke padanya dengan polos. Pacaran dengan Kakashi? Ewh. Sungguh, sama sekali tidak terbayang.

"Gini, ya... dengar..." Sakura menghela nafas, lalu ia menegakkan tubuh. "Aku tidak akan mungkin suka sama guru kayak dia. Selain karena sifatnya yang bukan ala-ala tipe cowok idamanku, dia terlalu dewasa—dewasa jika dilihat dari umur. Oke, apa semuanya jelas?"

"Memangnya cowok idamanmu yang seperti apa?"

"Pokoknya yang _cool,_ elit, pendiam, misterius. Kayak Uchiha Sasuke di kelas sebelah itu loh."

"Kakashi-_sensei_ juga _cool_ dan pendiam, kan?"

"Tapi beda! Kakashi itu lebih... err, bagaimana, ya..."

"Coba deh, Sakura, bayangkan kalau kau sedang galau. Mungkin Kakashi-_sensei_ akan menjadi orang yang tepat untuk kau pinjam dada bidangnya, menumpahkan tangis dan keluh kesah dari hatimu yang terdalam. _Sensei_ akan memelukmu erat-erat, mencium keningmu, lalu mengucapkan 'jangan khawatir' dengan suara beratnya." Ino berujar dramatis sedangkan Sakura menutup kuping seraya menggeleng. "Ah, pria dewasa... keren, kan—?"

"Sudah, sudah! Aku geli membayangkannya! Menyeramkan sekali sih!"

Ino dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura berusaha menjalani hari-harinya di bulan pertama SMA dengan lancar. Kadang dirinya terbentur masalah, seperti bangun kesiangan, lupa mengerjakan PR, dan tidak bisa menangkap beberapa materi baru dari pelajaran yang kelewat sulit—oh, ya ampun, matematika, biologi, fisika, geografi dan kimia SMA benar-benar menyeramkan. Tapi Sakura mencoba untuk tetap menjalaninya dengan normal. Meski ada kalanya ia jengkel dengan tingkah laku beberapa guru, terutama Sarutobi Asuma yang _killer_ dan Kakashi yang terkesan lebih memperhatikannya—apabila ia sedang kelupaan barang atau seragamnya tidak rapi—setidaknya dia bisa melewati hari-hari masa SMA dengan lancar dan gembira. Beruntung dia sudah punya Hinata dan Ino yang setia menjadi teman mengobrolnya di tiap waktu.

Akhirnya hari Jumat ini adalah jam terakhir Haruno Sakura belajar di kelas. Hanya perlu menunggu belasan menit lagi sampai jam tiga berdentang, maka libur akan menyapa. Seraya mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru sosiologi di depan, bel pun berbunyi panjang. Sakura mengungkapkan perasaan gembiranya dengan cara menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang dan meregangkan tubuh. Dia ingin cepat-cepat ke kafe seberang stasiun bersama Ino dan Hinata—mereka sudah janji menghabiskan sore di sana. Tapi sayang, sebelum dia sanggup memutar tubuh dan mengingatkan ke kedua temannya bahwa mereka punya acara setelah ini, sosok ketua kelas, Shikamaru Nara mendatangi mejanya. "Haruno."

"Ya?" Sakura menatapnya siswa dengan kunciran tinggi itu.

"Ini, ada sesuatu. Baca sendiri." Shikamaru menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil kepadanya, lalu ia segera berjalan ke arah lain, lalu memanggili satu per satu murid yang lain.

"Itu kertas apa, Sakura?"

Hinata bertanya, membuat Sakura langsung membaca apa isinya. Di sana tertulis...

* * *

**Haruno Sakura 10-A (April)**

**5 POIN:** Terlambat (1)

**8 POIN:** Masuk/Keluar Sekolah Tanpa Izin (Memanjat Pagar)

**5 POIN:** Terlambat (2)

**2 POIN:** Tidak Membawa Perlengkapan Sekolah

**2 POIN:** Tidak Memakai Kaus Kaki Panjang

**2 POIN:** Tidak Membawa Tugas Sekolah

**Total Poin Pelanggaran: 24**

Tertanda,

HATAKE KAKASHI

Ketua Kesiswaan

* * *

"Tu-Tunggu..." Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apa ini semacam daftar yang memuat segala hal yang pernah ia langgar? Atau bagaimana? "Ini apa...?"

"Tampaknya itu segala pelanggaranmu di bulan April." Kata Ino yang sudah siap pulang dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Dia pun menggoyangkan selembar kertas di tangannya sendiri. "Santai, aku juga dapat kok. Tapi isinya karena kaus kaki saja, jadi poin pelanggaranku baru 2."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tapi aku sudah 24 poin..."

"Hah, serius?" Ino jadi kaget sendiri. "Usahakan saja supaya tidak melanggar peraturan lagi deh." Ia tepuki pundak Sakura dengan iba. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata, kau dapat kertas pelanggaran?"

Hinata menggeleng. Awalnya heran, tapi setelah Shikamaru menjelaskan bahwa yang tidak mendapat kertas tandanya bersih dari pelanggaran, Ino dan Sakura maklum. Selain pintar, gadis Hyuuga itu memang selalu _perfect_ dalam mengikuti segala aturan sekolah sih.

"Hinata hebat..."

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu tersipu malu. "Habis kalau poin pelanggaran mencapai angka tertentu, nanti kan diberikan sanksi. Aku mencoba menghindarinya saja."

"Hah? Sanksi?" Sakura membalik kertas pelanggarannya.

Dan benar, ada tulisan tambahan...

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**Peringatan I** (Poin 25): Orangtua dipanggil

**Peringatan II** (Poin 50): Diberikan bimbingan khusus

**Peringatan III **(Poin 75): Diskorsing dan diberi hukuman

**Peringatan IV** (Poin 100): Murid dikembalikan ke orang tua—dikeluarkan

_*****__ Poin Pelanggaran dicatat oleh guru _

_**** **__Poin Pelanggaran yang sudah tercatat tidak bisa dihapus/dikurangi_

_*******__ Poin Pelanggaran hanya akan berubah menjadi 0 kembali, saat pergantian semester baru_

* * *

"DEMI APA?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak kaget? Terutama saat dia sadar kalau poinnya sudah 24, nyaris menyentuh peringatan I, yaitu jika ia melampaui 25 poin. Dan yang benar saja, kalau hal itu terjadi... ada keluarganya yang dipanggil? Berhubung ibunya selalu bekerja di luar kota, ya masa dia harus menyuruh Sasori datang ke sini? Pasti dia akan terlebih dulu diporak-porandakan oleh amukan amarah kakaknya yang berwajah jutek itu. Sakura mana mau.

"Kenapa aku tidak tau ada peraturan semacam ini sih di sekolah!?"

"Bukannya saat masa orientasi sudah dijelaskan?"

Sakura cemberut. Apa iya? Dia lupa total—atau memang tidak mendengarkan saat ada kepala sekolah yang menjelaskan? Ah, entahlah. Yang penting dia tetap tidak bisa semudah itu menerimanya. Sakura terlanjur dikagetkan oleh jumlah poin pelanggaran yang dia punya. Tapi... dia bisa berbuat apa? Marah-marah di depan ruang guru—demo, gitu? Malu dong.

Dengan pandangan memelas Sakura melirik kertas. Dia tangkap sebuah nama yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah.

* * *

_Tertanda,_

_HATAKE KAKASHI_

_Ketua Kesiswaan._

* * *

Ingin rasanya ia remukan kertas itu dan melemparnya tepat di muka Kakashi. Karena pasti dia lah orang tidak ada kerjaan yang dari dulu menggagaskan peraturan tidak penting itu. Meski memang dibutuhkan agar membuat murid-murid sejenisnya agar lebih disiplin dan menaati aturan dengan baik sih. Ah, tapi tetap saja, Haruno Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Dia menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

Apa kabar dengan nasibnya nanti?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Updatean sebagai hadiah untuk ultah Kakashi (15/9) :)**

**Di sekolahku pake sistem poin pelanggaran. Yaa, cukup mirip lah peraturannya dengan apa yang kutulis di fict ini. Bedanya tiap terlambat, poin 10. Kaus kaki ngga panjang, poin 5. Ngga bawa tugas, ada poinnya, tapi ngga begitu diitung. Ah, tapi ngga usah begitu dipikirin. Poin-poin ini cuma ada di chap ini dan chap depan kok, untuk bahan cerita. Selanjutnya ngga dipake. Mungkin kapan-kapan bisa kujadiin ide untuk fict KakaSaku yang lain, hahah. **

**Oh, sekalian. Aku mau tanya deh. Apa ada yang nganggep fict ini bosenin dan... plotless? Aku sih ngerasa gitu pas baca ulang, lol. Tapi kuusahakan agar cerita ini mengalir selayaknya beneran /halah. Jadi mohon kesabarannya, ya. Konflik per konfliknya akan kumunculin di chapter besok.**

.

.

**Thanks for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to **

**YutaUke, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Avaron macy, Orange-chan, Neerval-Li, Kimmberly, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, yassir2374, Luca Marvell, Rosemary Montgomery, Soeun ah, uchiha yardi, Hikaru Sora 14, JunShiKyu, Stacie Kaniko, Niko Watanabe.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**1st Oneshoot lanjutin, ya. **Yaa. **Terlalu pendek. **Makin ke sini makin panjang kok. **Di chap 4 Sakura dihukum, ngga? **Iya, tapi hukumannya masih normal. **Ngga sabar KakaSaku udah saling suka. **:) **Aku suka Sakura yang ketakutan gitu liat Kakashi. **Pukpuk Sakura. **Teastu Roman artinya apa? **Teacher dan Student Romance, lol. **Rasanya jadi mengenang masa SMA pas baca fict ini. **Terima kasih. Aku juga begitu :') **Bakalan happy ending, kan? **Kenapa bisa mikir ini sad ending?

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review? **

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	5. Razia

**Previous Chap**

Dengan pandangan memelas Sakura melirik kertas. Dia tangkap sebuah nama yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah.

* * *

_Tertanda,_

_HATAKE KAKASHI_

_Ketua Kesiswaan._

* * *

Ingin rasanya ia remukan kertas itu dan melemparnya tepat di muka Kakashi. Karena pasti dia lah orang tidak ada kerjaan yang dari dulu menggagaskan peraturan tidak penting itu. Meski memang dibutuhkan agar membuat murid-murid sejenisnya agar lebih disiplin dan menaati aturan dengan baik sih. Ah, tapi tetap saja, Haruno Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Dia menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

Apa kabar dengan nasibnya nanti?

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan kertas pelanggaran, sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah, Sakura terus memegang kertas tersebut. Irisnya yang bagaikan permata giok itu terus memandangi segala tulisan ber-_font_ arial itu dengan tatapan kosong, agak menerawang. Lalu setelah bis yang dia tumpangi ini berhenti di halte dekat rumahnya, dia turun dan menghela nafas dengan suara keras.

"Poinku saat ini... 24, ya?" Gumamnya sambil menatap langit gelap di atas sana. "Jadi kalau aku buat pelanggaran lagi... poinku bisa menyentuh angka 25, dan orangtuaku akan dipanggil? Begitu?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Kalau Haruno Sasori tau, pasti pria itu akan ngomel—lebih-lebih dari omelan ibunya sewaktu beliau masih ada di rumah. Dia bergidik pelan sambil memejamkan mata barang sesaat. Di pikirannya terlintas sebuah pertarungan sengit; antara akan melaporkan masalah poin ini ke Sasori—karena memang dibutuhkan tanda tangan di sana, sebelum di balikan ke Shikamaru, si ketua kelas—atau tidak melaporkan. Dia pasti bisalah meniru tanda tangan kakaknya dan membubuhkan sendiri di atas kertas. Tapi tetap saja Sakura bingung. Jemari yang menekan kertas kian mengerat.

"Duh..." Desisnya. "Oke, aku memang sudah SMA, tapi sepertinya aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke Sasori—sebelum keadaan semakin sulit untuk dijelaskan."

Sakura menggaruk surai merah mudanya yang tidak gatal.

_Pokoknya ini gara-gara Kakashi-sensei..._

.

.

.

**T****EASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER** LIMA

**(V) **Razia

.

.

Dan benar, apa yang tidak diharapkan oleh Sakura terjadi. Oh, mungkin memang setelah ia menyerahkan kertas poin pelanggaran ke Haruno Sasori, pria itu tidak marah. Tapi masalahnya dia hanya berbicara tanpa henti dari jarum panjang jam di angka tiga sampai ke enam. Lima belas menit tanpa henti, tanpa kerutan alis, tanpa mata memicing. _Non stop_. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus sudah siap—bangun, mandi, makan—saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30—itu batas maksimal. Uang jajanmu akan kupotong 500 _yen_ tiap kali kutemukan kau melanggar peraturan baru kita."

Sakura cuma bisa sabar saat mendapatkan ocehan bernada bete itu. Soalnya tak ada gunanya juga melawan, itu pun kalau ia berani. Lagi pula pantas sih Sasori marah. Pria itu kan sudah punya kerja tetap—bukan lagi kerja sambilan atau _part time_. Mana bisa dia membolos siang-siang cuma untuk datang ke sekolah Sakura, dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dengan wali kelasnya?

"Dan jangan lupa; jangan pernah lagi mengunci kamar saat malam. Jadi di jam 7.00 aku bisa membangunkanmu." Ucap Sasori, sudah agak tenangan. Pria yang baru pulang kantor itu melonggarkan dasi, ia berjalan ke atas untuk mandi terlebih dulu. "Sakura, panaskan makan malam. Kita akan makan setelah ini." Perintahnya dari arah tangga. Sakura mengiyakan dengan malas.

Kesimpulannya, besok ia harus bangun jam 07.00—karena ia memiliki kebiasaan yang lambat kalau bersiap-siap.

Gadis itu mengusap muka. Mana ancamannya ada yang berupa potong uang jajan, pula.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Peraturan baru keluarga Haruno dimulai dari esok pagi. Sakura terpaksa menjalani hari penuh dengan siksaan batin semenjak Sasori hadir ke kamarnya tiap pagi, menempati sisi samping ranjang, mengguncang tubuhnya, sampai meneriakinya tepat di kuping agar Sakura bangun. Tak jarang juga di hari Senin Sasori melempar lap basah ke muka adik semata wayangnya supaya Sakura bisa membuka mata seketika. Pokoknya akan Sasori lakukan apa saja asal Sakura tidak terlambat deh. Tapi tidak cuma di sana. Saat Sakura mandi pun Sasori tak segan-segan mengetuki pintu yang terkunci rapat itu agar Sakura tak berlama-lama. Sakura geleng-geleng pasrah.

Tapi berkat Sasori juga di jam 07.30 Sakura sudah berada di ruang tengah, menyantap sarapannya dengan wajah mengantuk, dan di jam 08.00 kurang, Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolah. Suatu keajaiban—Sakura tak pernah terlambat lagi. Orangtuanya pasti bangga melihat anak bungsu mereka yang terkenal pemalas jadi terdidik disiplin seperti ini.

"Akh, kepalaku pusing kebanyakan bangun pagi..." Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah mengusap keningnya sendiri. "Kapan ini berakhir?"

Bersama bibir yang cemberut ia luruskan pandangan ke depan. Dan kebetulan, di depan gerbang yang ramai oleh murid-murid lain, terlihatlah sesosok pria bersurai perak yang cukup mencolok di matanya. Hatake Kakashi. Pria berkemeja cokelat itu berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Dengan wajah datar ia membalas sapaan para siswa-siswi yang meluangkan waktu untuk menyapanya sambil melintas.

Sakura mendengus malas. Ia pilih jalan agak pojok agar bisa masuk kawasan sekolah tanpa dilihat olehnya. Tapi sial, baru saja lima langkah sol sepatunya menginjak susunan bata putih Korouha High School, ada suara _familiar_ yang mendadak memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

Cuma ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sakura'—tanpa embel-embel, tanpa nama keluarga, dan tanpa nada riang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi?

"Ck..." Sambil menghentikan langkah, Sakura menoleh dengan wajah sangar. "Apa?"

Beberapa murid yang ada di sekitar mereka memerhatikan singkat—karena seorang guru yang memanggil dengan nama kecil seorang siswi memang pantas diselidiki—namun karena melihat wajah Sakura yang menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan terhina, kebanyakan dari mereka langsung tak acuh. Menanggapi hal itu sebagai sebuah sindiran semata. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana, Kakashi mengayunkan telapak tangannya, membentuk gerak agar Sakura mendekat. Sakura awalnya enggan. Namun karena statusnya saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru, mau tidak mau ia melangkah sampai mereka berhadapan. Sakura berdesis. "Apa, _Sensei?"_

Kakashi abaikan nada menantang Sakura, lalu pria itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Tangan kanan Sakura ia raih, digenggam cukup erat. Gadis bermata zambrud itu tersentak. Saking kagetnya ingin sekali ia tarik paksa agar bisa terlepas, tapi sayang tangan Kakashi yang besar dan hangat itu menahannya lebih kuat.

"Selamat."

"Eh?" Sakura mengadahkan wajah. Lalu memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan heran.

Apa yang tadi dia bilang?

"Kau sudah sebulan ini bangun lebih cepat. Jadi kuucapkan ulang, selamat karena telah masuk pagi."

Sakura mengedip dua kali. Tatapannya tak percaya.

Ini dia yang salah dengar, atau Kakashi yang salah bicara?

Ia telan ludah. Agak menunduk—menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya—lalu menjawab pelan. "Te-Terima kasih—"

"Padahal kalau kau terlambat sekolah lagi, ada WC kotor di belakang sekolah yang menunggu sikatanmu."

Sakura menganga. Tapi memang seingatnya, pernah tertulis di buku peraturan sekolah—Sasori yang memaksanya membaca ulang agar tak terkena poin lagi—apabila ada murid yang terlambat sampai tiga kali berturut-turut, ia harus membersihkan salah satu ruangan sekolah. Bisa ruangan kelas, gudang atau juga WC. Gadis itu langsung menepis cepat tangan Kakashi.

"Jangan harap ya, _Sensei_!" Katanya dengan lantang. Ia sentak tangan Kakashi hingga terlepas. "Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan pernah lagi dihukum olehmu!"

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju gedung belajar. Hawa kesalnya masih terasa dan Kakashi cuma menaikkan sudut bibirnya, puas.

Hatake Kakashi dan peraturan sekolahnya memang menyebalkan. Namun sepertinya Sakura perlu memanjatkan syukur dirinya dikaruniai seorang kakak cerewet seperti Haruno Sasori. Mungkin kalau tidak ada dia, Sakura tak akan bisa menjalani hari-hari di sekolahnya tanpa dikenakan poin pelanggaran. Beruntung juga Sakura memiliki dua sahabat yang baik-baik. Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata, tentunya. Hinata selalu mengingatkannya tentang tugas apa saja yang harus di kumpulkan besok, sedangkan Ino selalu ada untuk mengajarinya beberapa materi pelajaran yang kurang ia mengerti.

Tambahan; toh, Sakura selalu senang kok saat mempertontonkan wajah 'bangga'-nya karena telah bangun pagi ke Kakashi yang terkadang hadir di sebelah gerbang—sejak tiga puluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi—dan juga saat mengumpulkan tugas ke pria itu saat ia di kelas matematika. Yang jelas Sakura tak pernah lagi diberikan hukuman.

Dia punya kemajuan yang keren, kan?

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Berkat didikan Sasori, Ino, Hinata dan beberapa guru termasuk Hatake Kakashi di sekolah, perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai berubah. Ia semakin rajin bangun pagi. Kaus kaki ia tarik sampai tiga per empat betis saat ada guru yang lewat. Bagian belakang sepatu tak pernah lagi dia injak. Tiap ke kamar mandi ia selalu memeriksa atribut, dan sewaktu ke rumah ia selalu mengerjakan PR. Semua itu dilakukan tanpa disuruh. Karena itulah Sasori selalu tersenyum saat melihat adiknya yang pemalas itu sudah berubah menjadi disiplin dari waktu ke waktu. Ia jadi tidak menyesal memasukkan Sakura ke Korouha High School yang terkenal menjunjung tinggi aturan. Peraturan sekolah pasti memiliki tujuan baik di dalamnya, kan?

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas di dalam kelas. Ia memandangi dedaunan musim gugur yang rontok akibat tersapu angin siang dari jendela kelas. Gadis yang kini masih bertempat-duduk di bangku depan itu bertopang dagu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Cuaca awal September di luar sana sedang enak. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah dia ajak Ino dan Hinata menyempatkan diri ke taman? Foto-foto dan makan kue manis, misalnya. Pasti menyenangkan.

Terbuai dengan imajinasinya di tengah siang, Sakura sampai tak sadar kalau sudah ada serombongan guru yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu depan kelas. Berjejer sudah Senju Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah, yang disusul oleh Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma dan Morino Ibiki. Deretan guru yang bersamaan memasuki kelas itu mampu membuat murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas sontak menegakkan posisi duduk dan terperangah sendiri. Masalahnya mereka termasuk manusia-manusia yang paling disegani di Korouha High School. Tidak mungkin mereka datang bersamaan tanpa alasan yang jelas, kan?

Dan Hayate, guru bahasa Jepang yang tengah mengajar menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Ada operasi pembersihan?"

"Ya."

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berwarna cokelat. Benda yang cukup mencolok hingga semua mata siswa-siswi terarah padanya. Tanpa sadar ludah mereka tertelan paksa. Sebuah pemikiran mulai merasuki; razia, ya ini razia. Masing-masing dari tangan murid sekelas pun mulai berlarian ke dalam saku dan tas, namun ada suara keras yang mencegah.

"Diam di tempat." Pria yang dapat dikenal sebagai sebagai guru olahraga memberi peringatan. Codet di mulutnya bergerak saat ia berbicara. "Tolong angkat kedua tangan kalian, lalu berdiri dari bangku masing-masing."

Hening sebentar. Anak kelas 10-1 yang masih kurang mengerti menoleh ke yang lain dengan ragu.

"Kalian dengar aku? Berdiri sekarang!"

Semuanya langsung berdiri dengan panik. Tanpa ada yang bersuara mereka mematuhi perintah dadakan Ibiki_-sensei_ yang kini berjalan ke arah deretan belakang. Asuma melanjutkan. "Setelah kalian memastikan diri tak membawa apapun, silahkan berkumpul di depan papan tulis. Buat sebuah barisan."

Sakura memandang Hinata yang berada di sebelah. Tatapannya seperti bertanya 'ada apa sih?' tapi gadis itu menggeleng—ia juga tidak tau. Tapi Ino yang sudah di sampingnya menarik tangan Sakura agar dapat berdampingan, lalu ia berbisik pelan. "Ada razia, Sakura."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas jantung Sakura berdentum, bulu kuduknya meremang. "Hah? Serius?"

Sakura menahan nafas beberapa saat, lalu melirik ke arah Asuma-_sensei_ yang sedang merogoh tas para siswa dimulai dari yang terbelakang. Sedangkan Tsunade mengamati sambil sesekali berbisik pada Hayate di sebelahnya. Kakashi menempati posisi tengah kelas; dia kebagian menampung dan menempelkan label nama pada barang yang akan terkena sita. Dan di hadapan _whiteboard,_ Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan teman-temannya memandangi ketiga guru di depan sana dengan tatapan tegang. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, bagi mereka yang tak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, sekalipun tidak membawa barang aneh, rasanya tubuh mereka tak bisa berhenti bergetar takut. Tak terkecuali Sakura, apalagi Hinata.

"Apa kalian tau kenapa kami mengumpulkan kalian semua di depan kelas?" Di saat murid-murid yang terkumpul di depan mulai mendiskusikan 'operasi pembersihan' yang tengah berjalan, Kakashi berbalik menatap mereka, tatapannya serius.

"Di buku panduan akademik sekolah, sudah tertulis sebuah peraturan yang tidak boleh kalian langgar." Ia buka halaman dari buku kantong peraturan sekolah yang ia bawa. "Peraturan tersebut tertulis: tidak boleh membawa barang-barang yang tidak ada berhubungan dengan materi pelajaran. Jika membawa, taruhlah ke dalam loker yang tersedia, bukan di tas."

Semuanya langsung memasang wajah cemas, dan Kakashi tersenyum karenanya.

"Maka dari itu, kami akan menyita barang yang sekiranya tidak kalian perlukan." Katanya. "Bila ada barang yang kami ambil, harap membuat surat penyataan menyesal, ditanda-tangani orangtua masing-masing, dan serahkan kepadaku untuk mengambilnya—kira-kira sebulan setelah hari ini."

"Tas ini punya siapa?" Ibiki mengangkat sebuah PSP dari sebuah tas cokelat lumpur. "Benda ini kusita."

Kiba mengacungkan tangannya dengan lesu.

Secara berurutan, para _gamers_ yang diam-diam membawa mainan tertangkap basah. Dimulai dari kartu remi, UNO, PSP, NDS, sampai ke perlengkapan kosmetik pun ada yang kena sita.

"Banyak ya yang kena sita...?" Sakura bergumam, Ino menoleh dan menyenggol sikunya.

"Sakura, kau bawa ponsel?"

"Bawa."

"Eh, nanti bisa disita loh."

Sakura meringis cemas. "Aku menaruhnya di saku rok."

"Pantas saja kau masih bisa senyum walaupun tanganmu gemetar." Ino tertawa kecil sambil memegang tangan Sakura. "Tapi kalau nanti dirazia sampai ke badan-badan, bagaimana?"

"Rasanya sih tidak mungkin, tapi ya sudahlah. Lagi pula cara ambilnya mudah kok." _Setidaknya tak perlu menyuruh Sasori ke sini_—batin Sakura, menambahkan.

"Siapa pemilik tas ini?"

Asuma-_sensei_ lagi-lagi mendapat korban. Kali ini sebuah tas di bagian depan. Sakura pun mengernyit ke arah sana. Sempat ia kira tasnya lah yang dipegang oleh guru berjanggut itu, tapi ternyata...

"A-Aku." Hinata menaikkan tangan

"Namamu siapa?" Kakashi bertanya. Guru itu mengeluarkan sebuah label dan spidol.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kusita ponsel dan juga novel yang kau bawa." Asuma memberikan benda itu ke Kakashi.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Aa... sabar ya, Hinata-_chan_. Bulan depan bisa diambil kok." Ino segera menepuki bahunya. Hinata mengiyakan dengan senyum sedih. Sakura sempat ingin menyemangati juga, namun ada interupsi yang berasal dari suara seorang guru yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Haruno... Sakura."

Sakura terbelalak. Ia menatap Asuma yang kali ini benar-benar berdiri di samping bangku belajarnya. Tas yang terbuka membuat guru itu mudah mengambil dua benda dari sana. Sakura maju selangkah sambil menerka-nerka, sekiranya benda apa yang berhasil ditemukan di tasnya. Kalau tidak salah ia tidak membawa sesuatu yang dilanggar. Kecuali kalau—

"CD musik dan... album."

Dua giok Sakura membulat setelahnya. CD musik? Oke, itu kalau tidak salah CD original yang baru saja ia beli di toko CD kemarin lusa—lupa ia keluarkan. Tapi soal album...

"A-Ah... ta-tapi... album?" Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya terus memandangi sebuah album foto tebal setinggi satu jengkal yang cukup mencolok. Warnanya merah muda pastel, dan isinya tertutup oleh sebuah kancing yang terkait di _cover_-nya. "I-Itu..."

Kakashi menatapnya heran. Benda yang kini sudah di tangan pria itu pun ia taruh di atas meja. Label nama sudah siap ditempelkan. Tapi sebelum itu Kakashi menatap Sakura yang kelihatan tidak rela bendanya disita. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Agar tak menarik perhatian murid-murid lain yang masing mengawasi raziaan Ibiki dan Asuma, ia pelankan suara, lalu melanjutkan. "Ke-Kenapa foto album disita?"

"Karena album foto tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran—"

"I-Iya, aku tau! Tapi... seharusnya tidak perlu sampai disita! Sebuah album tak akan membuat konsenku ke pelajaran teralih, kan?"

Kakashi menatap raut panik yang dipancarkan Sakura. Namun pria itu tidak terkejut ataupun balas marah. Ia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Ia hela nafas sekali lalu mengangkat album foto yang masih tutup rapat itu ke depan wajah Sakura. "Ini album, kan? Apa kau menggunakan album foto ini untuk belajar, hm?"

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab dengan berat hati. "Dan asal _Sensei_ tau, aku juga tak pernah membukanya—"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau biasa saja saat benda ini kuambil." Sakura berniat membantah tapi Kakashi melanjutkan. "Bersikaplah adil, Sakura. Buatlah surat pernyataan menyesal, dan kau hanya perlu mengambilnya nanti."

Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke dasar lantai. Salah satu teman—yang ternyata mendengar protesannya—berkomentar. Dia adalah Matsuri. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Komik _hentai_ milik Naruto saja ketahuan, tapi dia masih baik-baik saja kok." Ia menyemangati sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah-tanpa-nyawanya.

Sakura menoleh ke mereka yang ada di belakang. Di sana sudah murid-murid yang kecewa saat benda-benda kesayangannya banyak disita oleh guru. Tapi mereka tak protes berlebihan. Kalaupun iya paling hanya menggerutu di bibir, tak lebih. Raut Ino dan Hinata yang menyemangatinya lewat pandangan pun membuat gadis itu sadar, kalau ia harus menerapkannya terhadap diri sendiri. Kan tadi ia sudah hampir bilang ke Hinata agar sabar saja menerima barangnya disita? Kenapa dia tidak? Dengan dengan berat hati, Sakura membuang muka dari Kakashi—masih agak kesal—lalu berniat kembali ke tempatnya.

Memang lebih baik pasrah kalau berurusan sama guru...

"Memangnya apa isi album ini?"

Sakura terhenyak di posisinya berdiri. Dengan kedua iris hijau daun yang terbuka lebar, ia kembali menghadap ke Kakashi dan menemukan pria bersurai perak itu sedang membuka album foto tersebut. Dan Sakura refleks berlari ke arahnya. Tangan pria itu dia tahan kencang.

"Ja-Jangan!" Sakura menjerit. Nadanya luar biasa cemas.

Kakashi menatap Sakura, tangannya masih mencoba membuka kaitan kancing. "Apa isinya, kalau boleh tau?"

Jari telunjuk Sakura teracung memperingatkan. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau buka!"

Kakashi tak peduli. Kancing yang sudah terlepas membuat lembar demi lembar di buku album itu terbuka. Sakura yang benar-benar kesal lantas mencoba merebut. Tapi karena tangan Kakashi sempat menghindari sambarannya, Sakura yang tidak sabar segera melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah Kakashi.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah pipi seorang pria dewasa ditampar keras olehnya.

Belum sempat satu ruangan menghening dan mencari tau dari mana asal bunyi kencang itu tercipta, Sakura yang sudah gemetar segera mengambil album fotonya dari tangan Kakashi dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Ino menganga, Hinata menutup mulut, Tsunade tersentak, Hayate dan anak-anak kelas lain terbelalak. Ibiki yang sempat menyaksikan _scene_ itu lantas menghampiri Kakashi dengan wajah heran. Mata hitamnya bergulir dari Kakashi dan pintu kelas yang terbuka—tempat Sakura menghilang—sebanyak dua kali. Ia pun memandang kesal murid kelas 10-1 lain yang juga tak bisa berbicara banyak setelah melihat peristiwa mengerikan tadi.

"Hei, panggil anak tidak sopan itu! Dia butuh pelajaran—!"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Ibiki menahan kalimat. Itu ternyata Kakashi yang mencegahnya lewat kata-kata. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru matematika itu sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu ia mengangkat wajah sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa tangannya yang mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti aku yang urus."

Ruangan pun menghening. Dua sahabat Sakura di kelas masih masih terbelalak, tak mampu bersuara ataupun sekedar menggerakkan kaki. Mereka bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kawasan sekolah berlari tanpa henti tanpa tujuan. Sebuah album _pink_ ia pegang erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan jantungnya meletup-letup tak nyaman. Sekarang... entahlah ia akan berlari ke mana.

Tapi yang jelas Sakura sendiri paham, bahwa sudah terjadi masalah besar di antaranya dengan Kakashi.

Mulai dari detik ini.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Akhirnya Sakura buat masalah (oke, bagiku ini cukup besar jika dibayangkan sebagai kisah nyata) haha. Anw, apa ada readers yang razia sekolahnya mirip kayak razia di Korouha High School ini? Kalau di SMA sama SMP-ku dulu begitu. Ada guru-guru killer yang mendadak masuk kelas. Ketiganya masang tampang sangar, dan satunya lagi megang amplop cokelat. Tapi sialnya kalau ada barang yang ketangkep, cuma boleh diambil pas akhir semester. Nyesek deh pokoknya. Btw, ini udah masuk konflik pertama.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**MizuKaze Naru, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, kakasaku, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Rie Megumi, zeedezly-clalucindtha, YutaUke, uchiha yardi, Luca Marvell, JunShiKyu, yuri rahma, Philaniachen, Shuben, moonlightYagami, Kumada Chiyu, Putpit, novinachan, afifahfebri235, NanoYaro-Kid, Rosemary Montgom, Yassir, Mrs Sasori.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Siapa yang bakal tertarik duluan? Kakashi, atau Sakura? **Silahkan tebak. **Peraturan poin sekolahku juga sama kayak di fict ini. **:)d **Ada scene Sakura yang pernah kualami. **Kalau di chap ini apa ada yang pernah? **Maaf numpang curhat. **Ngga apa, apalagi kalau curhatnya tentang kesamaan scene Sakura dengan kalian di sekolah. Aku seneng bacanya. **Ada adegan romance KakaSaku? **:) **Zo promosi game Temple Run, ya? **Jaman SMA kelas 10 game itu yang paling populer selain Tap Tap. **Ada yang kurang baku. **Thanks, edited. Tapi untuk 'tau', aku masih memakai kata itu karena faktor kenyamanan pribadi. Gomen. **Di chap kemaren umur Sakura 15, sekarang 16. Kakashi juga.**Terima kasih ralatannya. Edited. Sakura 15, sedangkan Kakashi 26. **Kakashi tanpa masker ya di TR? **Iya.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	6. Album

**Previous Chap**

"Hei, panggil anak tidak sopan itu! Dia butuh pelajaran—!"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Ibiki menahan kalimat. Itu ternyata Kakashi yang mencegahnya lewat kata-kata. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru matematika itu sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu ia mengangkat wajah sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa tangannya yang mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti aku yang urus."

Ruangan pun menghening. Dua sahabat Sakura di kelas masih masih terbelalak, tak mampu bersuara ataupun sekedar menggerakkan kaki. Mereka bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kawasan sekolah berlari tanpa henti tanpa tujuan. Sebuah album _pink_ ia pegang erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan jantungnya meletup-letup tak nyaman. Sekarang... entahlah ia akan berlari ke mana.

Tapi yang jelas Sakura sendiri paham, bahwa sudah terjadi masalah besar di antaranya dengan Kakashi.

Mulai dari detik ini.

.

.

Di atas permukaan lantai koridor Korouha High School, Sakura terus berlari, mengayunkan kedua tungkai kakinya tanpa henti. Tak ia pedulikan langkah kakinya yang berisik saat bertolak dengan ubin-ubin di lantai sekolah. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menaiki tangga demi tangga. Senggalan nafas lelahnya ia abaikan, juga degup jantungnya yang memburu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung tangga yang dia naiki.

Ia usap keringat dan jejak air mata, lalu mengadah. Dia ternyata telah di pintu menuju atap—sebuah kawasan yang berada di atas lantai empat gedung sekolah.

Saat ia buka pintu dan melangkah masuk, cahaya matahari siang menyapa kedua matanya yang sedang sembab. Surai merah mudanya bergoyang pelan diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi yang terhembus kepadanya.

**Blam.**

Sakura menutup pintu, dan kemudian menabrakkan punggung ke dinding sebelah pintu. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan sampai keningnya mengerut.

"Ah... ya, ampun..." Ia berdesis penuh sesal. "Apa yang barusan kuperbuat?"

Dia angkat permukaan tangannya. Telapak tangan kanannya merah. Masih terasa panas seperti terbakar.

"A-Aku... aku baru saja menampar seorang guru..."

Sakura menundukkan kepala sembari berdesis. Cuma itu yang bisa ia perbuat sampai akhirnya ia memandang kembali album foto yang baru setengah terbuka—akibat Kakashi yang sempat berusaha membukanya. Perlahan pandangan Sakura meredup. Ia pejamkan matanya sambil memeluk buku album itu. Erat.

"Tapi tidak apa. Setidaknya album ini tidak dilihat oleh siapa pun..."

Dan angin pun semakin kencang berhembus.

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER** ENAM

**(VI) **Album

.

.

Derap langkah pelan terdengar beriringan saat Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma dan Morino Ibiki keluar dari ruangan kelas terakhir yang mereka razia. Dari map coklat yang mereka bawa di troli khusus, kelihatannya sudah ada banyak barang yang menjadi korban dari 600 tas para murid yang ada di Korouha High School. Beberapa ada yang pasrah, tapi tak sedikit juga yang mengemis minta ampun agar barang mereka dikembalikan secepatnya. Tapi guru-guru itu tak mau memberikan belas kasih. Terutama karena mereka belum kapok membawa barang-barang aneh, sekalipun sudah tau kalau sekolah ini gemar memberikan razia tiap empat bulan sekali. Karena bagaimanapun juga peraturan tetaplah peraturan.

Dan saat ini ketiga guru itu sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru. Seperti biasa; mereka akan meletakkan semua benda sitaan ke dalam lemari besar yang bisa menampung segalanya dengan aman. Tapi saat masih berada di koridor, Ibiki mendapati Hatake Kakashi yang sedang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. "Kakashi."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kakashi." Ia menaikkan nada panggilannya dan Kakashi menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau melamun?"

"Tidak." Pria berumur 26 tahun itu mencoba tersenyum. Senyum malas yang terkesan irit. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak yakin." Asuma menimpali. "Sejak kau ditampar oleh murid—yang entahlah siapa namanya—itu, kau jadi melamun sepanjang razia."

Kakashi mendengus. Sebegitunya, ya? "Aku baik. Pikiran kalian saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

Pria yang memiliki codet di bibirnya itu menghela nafas. Dia berujar pelan. "Kusarankan kepadamu, jangan mentang-mentang dia adalah seorang siswi, kau jadi terlalu lembek kepadanya. Dia bisa saja bertindak lebih kurang ajar lagi nantinya."

Kedua sepatu hitam Kakashi berhenti melangkah. Asuma dan Ibiki menoleh bersamaan ke belakang. Sebelum bertanya, pria itu menimpali. "Tenang, aku tau apa yang harus dilakukan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dia akan kuberikan hukuman yang sebanding. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang—hanya kutunda. Lagi pula... cuma aku yang berhak menghukumnya, kan?"

Sedetik setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, ia pegang troli berisi map-map cokelat ke Ibiki lalu berbalik arah. Berjalan pelan dan kemudian menghilang di belokan.

Di dalam hati, Kakashi pun sudah mengetahui prinsip itu. Jujur saja, ia juga tidak suka sifat Sakura yang sudah dilihatnya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi ia mengerti dan juga yakin bahwa Sakura bukanlah gadis nakal. Toh, ia tidak merokok, berjudi, bertengkar atau mabuk-mabukan di sekolah, kan? Paling ia hanya memiliki bibit-bibit pemberontak. Apalagi saat gadis itu menamparnya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir pasti ada alasan di balik itu. Kalau tidak salah Sakura memang marah kan saat ia mencoba membuka album foto _pink__-nya?_

Kira-kira apa isi album itu? Kenapa Sakura bertindak defensif seperti ada rahasia negara yang tak boleh ia ketahui di sana?

"Hh..." Kakashi menghela nafas. Dan sadar tak sadar, dapat ia lihat ada dua murid—laki-laki dan perempuan (sepasang kekasih)—yang sedang berangkulan di depannya, berbisik-bisik agak kencang.

"Eh, kita bolos, yuk. Aku malas ikut pelajaran sejarah."

"Bagaimana caranya bisa bolos dari sekolah ini, bodoh? CCTV di mana-mana."

"Iya sih. Ke atap saja, bagaimana? Kan bebas CCTV tuh."

"Jangan ah, awal masuk kelas tadi aku lihat ada adik kelas yang lagi nangis lari ke atap. Siapa tau dia masih ada di sana terus obrolan kita disimak sama dia. Kalau sepi kan suara-suara kecil jadi terdengar."

Kakashi meluruskan pandangannya dan merasa tertarik dengan obrolan mereka. Jadilah Kakashi sentuh bahu mereka masing-masing dari belakang dan tersenyum palsu. Kedua siswa-siswi kelas 11 itu menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan terkejut. Ada rasa takut yang tersirat di masing-masing wajahnya. Akibat ketahuan 'akan' bolos sama ketua kesiswaan, kali ya?

"Ma-Maaf, _Sensei_. Obrolan kami tadi cuma bercanda kok." Sambil melepaskan rangkulan, ia menyenggol rusuk pacarnya, meminta bantuan untuk penjelasan.

"Iya, kami akan cepat-cepat ke kelas. Sumpah." Dia ikutan panik.

"Tidak, bukan itu." Kalimat Kakashi berhasil membuat mereka berhenti gelagapan. "Siapa?" Pria berkemeja cokelat itu berkata. "Maksudku, siapa yang menangis?"

"Ng..." Siswi berambut pendek itu berpikir. Apa yang Kakashi maksud adalah siswi yang sempat ia lihat menangis sambil berlari ke atap itu? "Tidak tau juga sih. Tapi sepertinya ada adik kelas yang menangis sambil berlari."

"Berlari ke mana?"

"Atap, mungkin. Soalnya saat kulihat sekilas, dia mengarah ke ujung koridor lantai empat. Di sana kan cuma ada tangga menuju atap."

Kakashi berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan mengangguk kecil.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Di atas atap, Sakura masih duduk di tembok samping pintu masuk. Kedua matanya menatap kosong ke arah langit, sedangkan kedua telinganya masing-masing disumpal _earphone_ yang menyatukan isi pikirannya dengan dentuman lagu yang ia dengar. Sudah ia putuskan; kira-kira lima belas menit lagi—saat bel istirahat dimulai—ia akan turun ke kelas. Niatnya sih mengikuti sisa pelajaran sampai pulang. Tapi karena tau matematika adalah pelajaran selanjutnya setelah istirahat selesai, maka ia berniat hanya untuk mencari Ino dan Hinata agar menjelaskan kalau kepalanya sakit sehingga harus berbaring di UKS. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi ia harus bolos matematika. Jadi setelah Kakashi selesai mengajar, barulah ia akan muncul lagi di pelajaran terakhir sebelum pulang, yaitu olahraga. Beruntunglah ia, Morino Ibiki hanya mengajar olahraga untuk kelas 12.

Sakura menghela nafas dan memandangi album yang sudah terbuka di tangannya. Sama seperti kelihatannya, benda itu memanglah sebuah album foto. Isinya berkisar Sakura, Sasori dan kedua orangtuanya saat mereka masih berempat. Kenangan manis yang datang membuat Sakura tersenyum lemah saat ia melihat foto Sasori dan dirinya yang bertengkar, tertawa bersama, dan digendong oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi, ayahnya.

Dan buat sekedar informasi, itulah alasan mengapa hanya ada Sasori tiap kali Sakura bangun di rumah. Ayahnya sudah meninggal, tak lama setelah cerai dari ibunya. Sedangkan Mebuki Haruno yang menjadi _single parent_ harus kerja banting tulang di luar kota, lumayan jauh dari Tokyo. Setahun tiga kali beliau pulang, tapi itu pun cuma sebentar karena atasannya tak gemar meliburkan para pegawai lama-lama. Tapi tak apa, Sakura memaklumi. Ia masih punya Sasori.

Hanya saja hidup berdua dengan Sasori tak selamanya menyenangkan. Apalagi saat ia mengingat sebuah hal yang dapat ia temui di dalam album _pink_tersebut.

Lekukan di bibir itu menurun saat ia mengambil foto Sasori yang ber-_gokuran_ hitam, baju SMA-nya. Ia pandangi foto itu sebentar lalu membaliknya. Ternyata di sana ada tulisan yang terbuat dari pena warna-warni. Yang tertulis:

_'Sudah dari tiga bulan yang lalu Ibu meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Sasori-niichan di rumah. Awalnya aku sedih Ibu pergi, tapi lama-lama aku merasa senang. Senang karena sadar kisahku ini mirip cerita di komik-komik. Ah, tapi itu pun kalau Sasori-nii dan aku saling suka. Tapi bukannya itu disebut inses, ya? Tapi tak apa sih. Kakakku tampan soalnya~'_

Sakura mual seketika. Tulisan jaman kelas 1 SMP yang memuakkan.

Lebih lagi saat ia mengambil acak salah satu foto keluarga dan melihat curhatan lain di belakangnya. Kalau tidak salah yang ini ia menulisnya pas kelas 6 SD, jaman ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar hebat tiap hari.

'_Tuhan... Sakura ingin ayah dan ibuku kembali damai di rumah. Tidak bertengkar terus seperti sekarang. Sakura bahkan sempat menangis saat melihat Ibu dibentak Ayah. Sakura luar biasa sedih hiks hiks hiks...'_

Buat apa ia menulis suara tangisan? Buat apa juga ia mengganti kata 'aku' menjadi namanya sendiri? Sok imut sekali. Sakura menggigit lidahnya, malu.

Lalu ia beralih ke foto lain. Yang ini saat ayahnya sudah cerai dan tak lagi satu rumah dengan mereka bertiga.

'_Sakura ingin Ayah kembali. Sakura ingin melihat Ayah bersama Ibu, berada di rumah saat aku pulang sekolah.'_

"Gila... aku bahkan tidak kuat membaca lebih..."

Dengan muka merah segar Sakura menghempaskan foto-foto itu ke lantai di dekat lipatan pahanya dan menggaruk rambutnya asal-asalan. Di foto album berwarna _pink_ tebal itu memang dipenuhi oleh tulisan curhat Sakura semasa SD sampai SMP. Tak tanggung-tanggung, banyak kalimat sok ngenes dan_fangirling_ di sana—terutama di masa-masa ia lagi suka banget sama Sasori dan saat orangtuanya akan cerai. Waktu itu sih kalau dibaca ulang _fine-fine_saja. Tapi kalau sekarang rasanya...

Malu. Mual. Bikin Enek.

Terutama apabila ia mengingat jelas kalau ingat dulu Sasori sempat membaca album itu dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai nyaris mati. Karena malu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, ia nyaris membuang puluhan foto itu ke tempat sampah, tapi tak jadi. Jelas, di sana terlalu banyak foto kenangan yang tak akan bisa diulang oleh apapun. Karenanya Sakura selalu membawa album tersebut ke mana saja. Segeralah ia memasukkan kembali foto-foto itu ke album dan menutup kancingnya dengan gemas. Dia sudah menganggap album foto ini sebagai _diary_ termemalukannya. Jadi sudah ia putuskan, tak ada yang boleh melihatnya. Bahkan seorang guru seperti Kakashi sekalipun.

**Set.**

Namun tak disangka, detik berikutnya buku itu diambil paksa oleh sebuah tangan lebar ke atas. Membuat Sakura sontak saja tersentak kaget.

"Jadi... tamparan keras itu hanya untuk buku _diary_ tentang masa SMP, hm?"

Sakura luar biasa terkejut. Buku kuduknya meremang saat ia mendapati suara Hatake Kakashi, guru yang barusan ia pukul siang lalu, tepat di dekatnya. Tentu saja Sakura kelabakan. Dengan melepas kasar _earphone_ yang dipakai, ia memutar posisi duduk, dan kemudian langsung tercengang. Kakashi yang telah berdiri satu jengkal di sampingnya. Tatapannya lurus ke bawah—ke wajah Sakura yang panik. Apa dia sudah membaca tulisan menjijikkannya tadi?

"A-Apaan-apaan kau, _Sensei_!? Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" Sakura pun berdiri, berniat menyambar kembali bukunya. Namun Kakashi sudah terlebih dulu menaikkannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kembalikan!"

"Tidak. Kali ini tidak." Kakashi tersenyum. Ia eratkan pegangan di _diary_ tersebut dan kemudian menaruhnya di balik punggung. "Seperti peraturan sekolah yang awal, buku ini tetap kusita."

"A-Apa—!?"

"Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan membaca atau pun membukanya. Oke?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi."

Sakura memasang wajah merengut kesal. Ia terus tatapi guru tersebut dan berharap bukunya akan segera di kembalikan.

"Kecuali..." Kakashi memberi jeda. "Kecuali kalau kau bisa menjelaskan alasan apa yang membuatmu berani menamparku di depan kelas seperti itu—berhubung aku sudah tau sedikit dari isi dari foto-fotomu tadi."

Sakura membeku di tempat. Kedua tangan yang sempat terangkat—karena ingin merengut kembali _diary_-nya—kini sudah tergantung kembali ke sebelah pahanya. Membuat gerak yang seolah-olah menyerah padahal ia sudah keringat dingin dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jadi Kakashi benar-benar membaca tulisan di balik foto barusan. Persetan _earphone._ Pasti gara-gara benda tersebut dia jadi tidak sadar ada orang yang masuk ke atap.

Tapi sekarang ada yang harus ia lakukan: jangan membahas album _diary_ tadi dan menggeser obrolan mereka ke topik yang baru Kakashi angkat.

"Apa maksud _Sensei_?"

"Iya. Kau tinggal bercerita kenapa karena masalah sesepele ini kau sampai bertindak kurang ajar seperti tadi. Selesainya, akan kuberikan album ini kepadamu."

Sakura melirik lantai. Tamparan keras untuk Kakashi itu benar-benar ia lakukan karena refleks. Album _diary_ ini rahasianya. Hal pribadinya. Dan ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang membuka rahasianya di tempat umum. Kalau hal itu tersebar luas, bagaimana dengan nasibnya nanti? Mungkin ia tak akan lepas dari ejekan-ejekan menggelikan yang akan Naruto cs—geng anak-anak iseng—lontarkan kepadanya. "Untuk apa kau harus tau?"

"Aku guru. Dan aku berhak tau alasan apa yang sekiranya masuk akal sampai-sampai kau bertindak kurang ajar ke gurumu sendiri." Tanyanya. "Kau juga bisa cerita mengenai keluargamu agar permasalahan ini bisa kumengerti dan cepat selesai."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ada sebesit rasa bersalah yang melintas, terutama saat Kakashi datang ke sini tanpa terbawa amarah atas perbuatannya tadi siang. Tapi karena Sakura masih enggan bercerita, ia mencoba menepis semua kebaikan Kakashi yang pria itu tunjukan. Ia langgsung alihkan topik dan mengadahkan tangan. "Kembalikan album itu, _Sensei_."

Dia menggeleng. "Jelaskan dulu baru aku akan mengembalikannya."

"_Sensei_..."

"Tidak."

"Ini masalah keluargaku. Aku berhak tidak menceritakannya padamu."

"Maka dari itu kau belum berhak menerima buku ini."

"Terserah!" Sakura menggeram. "Aku sudah tak peduli kau mau mengembalikannya atau tidak! Baca saja jika itu membuatmu puas! Aku benci _Sensei!"_

Kesal, Sakura mendorong badan Kakashi sampai punggung pria itu membentur tembok. Rasa kaget yang ia dapati membuatnya tak sempat menahan Sakura yang mendadak berlari ke luar atap. Untung saat Sakura melewatinya dan berniat merebut albumnya, ia sempat menahannya kuat-kuat sehingga siswi itu keluar tanpa benda tersebut.

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Kali ini ia yang ikut tersulut emosi juga ingin mengejarnya. Namun sayang sebentar lagi ia harus mengajar di kelas 12. Ia bisa terlambat masuk jika belum menyiapkan buku paket yang akan dibawanya nanti. Jadinya pria itu menghela nafas panjang dan memandangi ulang buku album yang akhirnya dia dapatkan kembali. Kalaupun ia sudah tau apa isi album foto itu, juga tulisan yang sempat ia intip di belakangnya—saat Sakura membacanya—Kakashi sedikit kurang paham atas pemikiran Sakura. Perasaan kalimat seperti itu biasa saja baginya. Apa yang memalukan sampai Sakura menggeleng kacau saat membaca ulang tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sana?

Ada secuil keinginan untuk memeriksa ulang tulisan di tiap foto yang terpajang di sana. Ingin mencermatinya secara teliti. Tapi karena terbayang wajah Sakura yang memelas di benaknya, dia menahan diri. Lagi pula ia sudah berjanji—buku tersebut disita, dan ia tidak akan membuka album itu. Jadilah ia berakhir mengusap rambut jabriknya dengan malas.

"Hh, dasar..."

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

**Sreek.**

Sakura memasuki ruangan kelas dengan tiba-tiba. Wajah yang sengaja ia basahkan di toilet tak menutupi matanya yang bengkak. Dan berhubung saat itu adalah waktunya istirahat, tentu saja Ino dan Hinata yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung segera menyambutnya dari dalam kelas.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa? Matamu kok sampai seperti ini?" Ino memegang pipi Sakura, dan Hinata menatapnya cemas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya..."

"Sesudah razia Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang ia mencarimu. Kau tadi bertemu dengannya, tidak?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi nama yang tak ingin ia dengar itu kembali disebutkan. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau."

Gadis itu berjalan ke meja terdepan, mengabaikan pandangan penasaran dari murid-murid lain, dan langsung menaruh dahi di lipatan tangannya di meja. Ino berniat mendekat tapi Hinata menahannya. Mungkin Sakura butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri lagi. Karenanya dengan lembut ia tarik Ino keluar kelas, mengajaknya ke kantin. Dalam hati Sakura berterima kasih pada Hinata dan mulai fokus untuk mengosongkan pikirannya hingga gelap.

Dia mau tidur.

"Sakura kenapa, ya?" Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke kantin menatap Ino yang ada di sebelahnya. "Apa Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah memarahinya?"

"Entahlah. Doakan saja belum. Kasihan juga aku melihatnya..." Lalu gadis ber-_ponytail_ itu menghela nafas. "Kalau aku jadi Sakura, sesudah menampar_Kakashi-sensei_ mungkin aku akan segera pulang. Bingung harus berbuat apa."

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Tau sendiri kan gerbang sekolah selalu tertutup dan terbuka sesuai jadwal?"'

"Oh, iya." Lalu mata _aquamarine_-nya sedikit menyipit saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Bicara soal jadwal... habis istirahat kita akan ada pelajaran apa saja?"

"Mm... matematika sama olahraga."

"Matematika?" Ino menelan ludah. Yang ia bayangkan saat ini adalah guru yang sebelumnya ditampar keras oleh Sakura. Hatake Kakashi namanya. "Jadi... Sakura akan dihadapkan ke situasi yang berbahaya lagi dong, ya?"

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Jam 13.30 siang, bel yang sedari tadi ditakuti oleh dua siswi kelas 10-1 itu berdering.

Ino dan Hinata semakin cemas saat ia lihat Sakura masih tidur di meja dengan posisi yang sama—membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangan. Berhubung Sakura juga sudah tidak menangis atau _bad mood_, Hinata memberanikan diri membangunkannya yang terlelap. Tapi hasilnya? Nihil. Sakura tidak bisa dibangunkan.

Apa karena sentuhan Hinata terkesan takut-takut sehingga tak ada rasanya, ya? Ino yang memperhatikan Hinata dan Sakura dari belakang berniat menghampirinya, membantu membangunkan Sakura. Tapi apa daya, saat ia berdiri Kakashi sudah membuka pintu kelas. Masuk lima menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tumbenan Kakashi seperti itu—ah, atau dia memang mau buru-buru bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura?

Kakashi yang datang membuat Hinata semakin tak bisa berkutik. Apalagi saat Kakashi memperhatikan gadis itu langsung di detik-detik awal sepatu hitamnya memasuki ruangan. Pandangannya seram. Dan dia sempat melirik juga ke Hinata agar tak mengurusi Sakura di meja sebelah.

Tau dengan keadaan Sakura, Kakashi meletakkan bukunya di meja guru dan menunggu murid-murid yang baru masuk kelas untuk segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Lalu dia berdeham. "Selamat siang."

Dan saat kelas dimulai, jadilah Ino dan Hinata berdoa dalam-dalam agar Sakura diberikan keselamatan oleh Tuhan.

"Ya, mari kita bahas materi pelajaran kita yang sebelumnya. Minggu depan kita akan ulangan." kata Kakashi sembari berdiri. Pria berambut perak itu sudah menyiapkan spidol hitam untuk menorehkan tulisan tangannya di _whiteboard_.

Namun karena matanya terus memperhatikan Sakura yang tak bergerak di posisinya, terus meletakkan kepalanya di tumpukan tangan, pria itu tidak jadi menulis deretan angka di papan tulis. Ia malah menutup spidolnya dan kemudian berdecak dengan wajah datar. Hinata yang melihat jelas ekspresi pria itu menelan ludah. Apalagi saat ia menyadari arah pandangan Kakashi yang sepertinya sangat tertuju ke Sakura seorang.

**Tep.**

Kakashi pun melangkah mendekat. Iris lavender Hinata semakin mencerminkan kepanikan yang jelas. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menolong Sakura lagi kalau Kakashi telah berdiri tepat di depan bangku Sakura seperti sekarang. Sontak saja suasana kelas berubah gelap, layaknya mencekam. Iris tajam Kakashi terus tertuju kepada Sakura yang masih tiduran di meja.

"Haruno..." Panggilnya.

Tak ada respons.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Lagi, tak ada jawaban.

Murid-murid sekelas meneguk ludah.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Suara berintonasi tinggi itu tak berefek. Dengan menghembuskan nafas, pria itu mengambil penggaris panjang yang berukuran 100 cm, dan Ino dari kejauhan menutup mata. Pasti Kakashi ingin mengagetkan Sakura dengan cara menjatuhkan penggaris tersebut ke permukaan meja. Tapi tiga detik sebelum Kakashi mengangkat tinggi penggarisnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pengumuman keras dari _speaker_.

'_Pengumuman: murid kelas 10 dan kelas 11 diharapkan untuk memasuki ruangan function hall di lantai satu untuk mengikuti seminar pendidikan...'_

Pengumuman yang menggema ke satu gedung SMA itu terdengar kencang. Dan karena murid-murid yang saat ini dia ajar adalah murid kelas 10, Kakashi menurunkan penggarisnya dan segera melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Kalian dengar pengumuman tadi?" Katanya perlahan. "Silahkan ke bawah."

"Baik, _Sensei.._." Dengan cepat semua murid menjawab.

Bersamaan dengan suara geseran kaki bangku karena para murid langsung berdiri, sang ketua kelas, Shikamaru nara memberikan aba-aba. "Bawa tas kalian juga. Ada pemberitahuan setelah seminar nanti kita langsung ke bawah untuk olahraga."

Hinata mengiyakan sebentar, lalu sambil beres-beres tas ia melirik Sakura yang belum berkutik sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya gadis itu masih terlelap di tempatnya sampai-sampai tak ada suara apapun yang bisa tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo bangun... kita mau—"

"Jangan." Tiba-tiba ajakan Hinata dihentikan oleh Kakashi. Ino yang sebelumnya juga akan mengguncangkan punggung Sakura langsung tak bergerak karena ada guru yang melarang.

"Kenapa?" Ino yang baru mendekat ke meja depan terheran.

"Biarkan dia di sini." Kakashi tersenyum. "Kalian duluan saja."

"Tapi kan Sakura juga harus ikut seminar, _Sensei_..."

"Tidak. Ini hukuman dariku karena ia telah berani tidur di kelas." Katanya, dan kemudian dua gadis di hadapannya terdiam. "Jadi kalau di mau ke bawah, ia harus bangun terlebih dulu."

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka luar biasa cemas.

Dan Kakashi membagi separuh senyumnya.

"Tenang. Biar aku yang mengurusi anak nakal ini..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Alasan Sakura nampar Kakashi terkesan sepele, ya? Oke, aku akuin memang sepele, tapi jujur aja 'ngga sepele sama sekali' kalau memang isi di buku tersebut berisi hal-hal privasi. Aku aja pernah frustasi pas buku ide fict-ku (tempat aku biasa nulis ide di waktu senggang) nyaris mau dibaca guru yang kepoan. Serem, ngga mau dia liat, takut diejek, malu. Intinya gitu deh.**

**Terakhir, jangan kebiasaan tidur di kelas, ya. Kalau nanti ditinggal temen-temen tanpa dibangunin kan ga lucu (ya lucu sih bagi yang lain). Scene ditinggal-pas-tidur-di-kelas ini pasti pernah kalian saksiin sendiri di sekolah. Biasanya sih murid cowok yang kebablasan kayak gitu :))**

.

.

**Thanks for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Rin Carrae, palvaction, Aerizna Yuii, Rie Megumi, ulvha, MizuKaze Naru, yukumpme, Kiki RyuEunTeuk moonlightYagami, zeedezly-clalucindtha, Luca Marvell, Shuben, Taskia Hatake46, yassir2374, JunShiKyu, YutaUke, Namuchi, stillewolfie, Guest, Mrs Sasori, temaram senja, Philaniachan, Guest, yuri rahma, dekdes, Stacie Kaniko, Shirayuki Ai, no name, Guest, LMNTRX-SKY, Clara Merisa, anon, Guest.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Penasaran sama isi album Sakura. **Begitulah, haha. **Twins Alert update dong. **Done. **HEA kapan update? **Ngg. **Kakashi keren di sini, mirip guru sejarahku. **Masa iya? :D **Kayaknya yang naksir duluan si Kakashi deh. **Amin. **Kenapa Kakashi getol banget cari kesalahan Sakura? **Apa hayo? Lol. **Fict ini mirip banget sama kisahku. **Baguslah ;) **King's Wife-nya kapan update?**Sebentar lagi.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	7. Empat Mata

**Previous Chap**

"Biarkan dia di sini." Kakashi tersenyum. "Kalian duluan saja."

"Tapi kan Sakura juga harus ikut seminar, _Sensei_..."

"Tidak. Ini hukuman dariku karena ia telah berani tidur di kelas." Katanya, dan kemudian dua gadis di hadapannya terdiam. "Jadi kalau di mau ke bawah, ia harus bangun terlebih dulu."

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka luar biasa cemas.

Dan Kakashi membagi separuh senyumnya.

"Tenang. Biar aku yang mengurusi anak nakal ini..."

.

.

Ketika seluruh murid telah keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke _function hall_, suasana sepi lah yang didapati Kakashi di ruangan kelas 10-1 ini. Namun sekarang dia tidak sendirian, ada seorang murid yang masih tersisa di sini dan menemaninya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura? Gadis yang awal siang ini membuat masalah dengannya kini sedang terlelap di dalam kelas, sama sekali tak terbangun walau teman-teman yang lain sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Kakashi menarik nafas sebentar dan kemudian menghelanya perlahan. Dia pandangi deretan meja terdepan yang hanya dihuni oleh satu orang—Sakura. Sekalipun suasana kelas telah senyap tak bersuara, gadis itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar tertidur, tak sadarkan diri, padahal pada awalnya Kakashi mengira bahwa Sakura cuma sekedar pura-pura tidur.

Ia menatap lagi muridnya yang masih membungkuk, menaruh kepala di atas lipatan kedua tangannya yang menyilang. Kakashi rapikan peralatan tulisnya dan bergegas pergi. Namun baru saja ia mematikan lampu ruangan dan berniat keluar kelas, ia lirik lagi Sakura yang belum berkutik dan melemparkan pandangannya ke sederet jendela yang menampilkan suasana siang yang teduh.

Dia berdecak, agak kasihan. Kalau saja dia sedikit lebih jahat, mungkin ia sudah melaksanakan rencananya; yaitu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kelas, mematikan lampu, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja seolah kelas sudah benar-benar kosong. Jadi mungkin saat gadis itu bangun—pada saat malam, mungkin—dia akan menjerit ketakutan dan kalang kabut.

Tapi karena sadar bahwa ia adalah guru di sini dan punya sisi kedewasaan yang masih mendominasi, akhirnya Kakashi kembali meletakkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke mejanya di depan papan tulis dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Apapun situasinya agak sulit jika ingin memberikan hukuman itu ke Sakura. Kalau nanti penjaga sekolah yang mengunci ruangan ini dari luar dan dia tidak bisa pulang, bagaimana? Pasti akan jadi kasus lain yang akan menghebohkan seantero sekolah, bukan?

Kakashi putuskan menarik bangku di depan meja Sakura dan duduk di sana. Pria itu bertopang dagu dengan wajah malas.

Dari suasana yang sepi dan senyap ini, hanya dapat ia dengarkan suara detikan jam bulat di dinding dan dengkuran halus dari anak muridnya yang bersurai _pink_ ini. Alur nafasnya normal dan dia terlihat nyaman tidur dengan tubuh yang tertekuk seperti itu. Kakashi pun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kepala Sakura, ia miringkan wajah siswi itu dengan dorongan kecil.

Dan saat ia lihat, kepala Sakura sudah tergeletak menimpa telinga kanannya. Terpampanglah wajah Sakura yang memerah. Keningnya apalagi—karena menjadi tumpuan berat kepalanya. Tak hanya itu, selain pipi yang memerah, air mata membasahi sekujur muka Sakura. Di meja saja sampai ada genangan cairan bening. Entahlah itu apa air mata, ingus apa memang keduanya yang sudah tercampur. Yang jelas Kakashi tak sengaja dibuat tertawa lepas olehnya.

Sepertinya setelah ia mengambil album itu dari Sakura, gadis itu ke sini dan menangis tanpa henti hingga ia tertidur. Lihat saja penampilan gadis ini yang biasanya rapi saja sampai begini.

Kakashi pun menyeringai pelan.

"Kalau begitu... sekarang kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa tertidur di sini..."

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER** TUJUH

**(VI) **Empat Mata

.

.

Jam demi jam terlewat. Ruangan dalam kelas 10-1 yang ditempati oleh dua orang kini jadi semakin sepi layaknya tak berpenghuni. Haruno Sakura yang sudah terlalu lama mengistirahatkan diri pada akhirnya merasa mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menjadi kering. Perlahan-lahan ia buka sedikit kelopak matanya yang bengkak dan mencoba menerawang pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tapi sadar ia berada di tengah kegelapan, langsunglah ia menegakkan badan dan tersentak. Ia meringis sakit saat ia dapati punggungnya yang kaku—yang sudah terlalu lama tertekuk—ia luruskan tiba-tiba. Pegal luar biasa.

"Aduh, punggungku..." Gumamnya sambil mencoba bangkit. Selain bunyi bangku yang bergerak, ada juga bunyi 'ctek' yang mengiring tubuhnya saat ia meregangkan badan. Sambil menguap lebar dia mengusap wajahnya yang lengket. Beberapa detik mengumpulkan nyawa, ia coba memfokuskan pandangan dan berpikir. Sepertinya saat ini ia berada di dalam kelas yang tak disinari lampu. Tak hanya itu, pemandangan jendela di luar pun sama gelapnya.

"Kenapa aku... bisa masih ada di sini?" Dia menelan ludah. "Di mana yang lain?"

Sakura yang kesadarannya baru pulih langsung cemas seketika. Sambil menghitung sudah berapa jam dia tertidur di sini, dia berniat mengambil tas dan—

"KYAAA!"

Sebisa mungkin ia tahan teriakannya dengan cara membekap mulut. Sebab di depannya... saat ini... ada seorang pria. Dari siluet yang dia tangkap di bawah naungan sinar malam luar, orang itu berambut jabrik, berpakaian kemeja gelap. Posturnya juga bukan seperti teman sekelasnya. Apa dia adalah...

Sakura menelan ludah.

Hatake Kakashi?

Sakura mengamatinya lama-lama. Pria itu menidurkan kepalanya di meja yang sama—mejanya. Posisinya pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dia tidur dengan badan yang condong ke depan, juga kepala ditaruh kedua tangannya yang sudah terlipat di atas meja. Bedanya kalau Sakura tadi tidur di area meja kanan bawah, Kakashi di area kiri atas. Pria itu kelihatannya sengaja menaruh bangku di depan meja.

Tapi dibanding itu semua... ada sebuah pemikiran yang memasuki otak Sakura.

Jadi selama ia tidur, Kakashi juga tidur di sini? Di mejanya juga? Kepala mereka berdekatan? Begitu?

Nyaris tak bisa bernafas, Sakura kaku di tempatnya. Terlebih lagi saat ia menyadari hanya dirinya dan Kakashi lah yang tersisa di ruangan gelap ini. Tanpa adanya kehadiran seorang pun di dalam kelas. Tak ada Ino, tak ada Hinata, tak ada teman-teman kelas 10-1-nya yang lain.

Mereka cuma berdua.

Ya, cuma berdua.

"—!" Lagi, Sakura nyaris berteriak, tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat agar tak membangunkan Kakashi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mungkin ia akan jauh lebih malu jika pria itu sadar dan mulai membicarakan dirinya yang berakhir tidur di kelas sampai sekolah bubar. Sakura yang matanya masih setengah sembab itu langsung mengambil tas dan segera terbirit-birit ke pintu keluar. Inginnya langsung melarikan diri dari sana, meninggalkan Kakashi seorang diri. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sedang sial hari ini.

**Ckrek!**

Terkunci. Pintu kelasnya terkunci. Sama sekali tidak bisa terbuka.

**Ckrek!**

**Ckrek!**

"Ah! Bagaimana iniii!?" Tanpa sadar Sakura memekik frustasi. Kedua tungkai kakinya lemas dan rasanya ia akan segera bersujud dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar dirinya dihilangkan dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga. "Aku mau keluaar!"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Tubuh Sakura membatu seketika. Degup jantungnya membeludak kencang. Persis selayaknya orang yang baru saja lari maraton 1000 meter. Ia pun menelan ludah dan segera menoleh. Dan benar saja, Kakashi yang terlihat akibat sinar bulan dan lelampuan di luar sana membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Sakura dengan mata sayunya yang khas. Mata obsidiannya baru satu yang terbuka—itu pun setengah. Sisanya masih terpejam karena kantuk. Ia lalu menguap kecil dan mengusap poninya ke belakang.

Sakura meringis. Segeralah ia memalingkan wajah agar tidak terlalu lama menatapnya. Masalahnya entah karena otaknya lagi tak berfungsi maksimal atau apa, beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja memuji ketampanan sang guru yang berada di depannya itu. Benar-benar sebuah pemikiran yang harus Sakura cepat-cepat buang ke _recycle bin_ otaknya.

"Kenapa... _Sensei_ ada di sini? Te-Terus ini jam berapa? Mana yang lain?"

Pertanyaan sok-ketus-padahal-gagap itu berbarengan dengan Kakashi yang menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. Pria itu menatapnya datar, lalu ia arahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke dinding. Di sana ada jam bulat yang dengan senang hanti menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Yaitu jam delapan kurang.

"Sekarang 19.48, dan yang pasti teman-temanmu sudah pada pulang."

"La-Lalu kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini—?"

"Aku?" Kakashi menyela. "Tentu saja aku disini karena menunggumu, bodoh."

Sakura mengerjap tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi menghela nafas malas. "Siapa suruh tidur di jam pelajaran matematika? Kau bahkan sudah tidur dari awal aku masuk kelas sampai teman-temanmu beralih ke pelajaran olahraga dan pulang."

Sakura tersentak. Pipinya memerah. Tak dia sangka rasa lelah akibat menangis sanggup membuatnya terlelap seperti orang mati di meja kelas. Benar-benar tak terbayangkan bisa jadi seperti ini. Sakura yang pusing lantas memijat keningnya dengan tangan. Ganti topik. Dia harus ganti topik.

"Lalu kau sendiri untuk apa ikut tidur juga di sini? Harusnya saat kau menyuruhku bangun, jadi aku tidak akan berakhir di kelas sampai semalam ini! Apalagi denganmu!"

Kakashi mendengus geli. Masih dari meja ia perhatikan ekspresi marah-marah Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk. "Awalnya aku berniat menghukummu. Membiarkan kamu tidur di sini sendirian sampai malam—yah, sebisanya kau bangun lah." Jelasnya. Lalu ia lepaskan wajah sinisnya dan terkekeh sesaat. "Tapi saat aku lihat kepalamu yang berbaring di atas genangan air mata aku jadi sedikit kasihan. Dan sepertinya aku juga ketiduran saat terlalu lama memperhatikan wajahmu."

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menganga lebar. Ia sampai tidak sadar kedua belah bibirnya terus terbuka selama beberapa detik.

Kesimpulannya... Kakashi terus-terusan memperhatikan wajahnya saat tidur? Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Da-Dasar guru menyebalkan!" Gadis itu tak bisa menahan kedua pipinya untuk merona hebat. Ada sebuah perasaan geli yang menjalar di perutnya. Mungkin itu malu, Sakura berpikir. Sebab sensasi apa lagi yang akan dia rasakan ketika ada orang yang melihatnya saat tertidur? Tertidur biasa saja tampangnya sudah aib, bagaimana penampilannya saat ia tidur dengan mata bengkak habis menangis dan hidung yang dimeleri ingus?

Hatake Kakashi benar-benar guru yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa.

Tak tahan, Sakura segera membalikkan badan, menyalakan lampu, lalu menggedor-gedor pintu. "Tolooong! Ada orang tidak di luar!? Aku terkunci di dalam! Tolong buka pintunyaaaaa!"

Kakashi _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan murid bersurai merah muda itu. "Jangan teriak-teriak, nanti ada yang salah paham kalau melihat kita di sini."

"Diamlah!" Sakura mendelik. Wajahnya kali ini dua kali lipat lebih memanas. "Pokoknya aku mau keluaar!"

Kakashi angkat bahu. Toh, sebenarnya mereka memang tidak sedang terkunci. Dia lah yang justru meminta petugas pengawas sekolah untuk memberikan kunci pintu kelas 10-1 kepadanya, sehingga ia bisa mengunci pintu ini dari dalam. Kuncinya saja ada di saku kemejanya. Tapi tenang, Kakashi tak ada minat yang buruk ke Sakura. Dia hanya melakukan itu karena satu hal—takutnya saat ia ketiduran, Sakura bangun dan balas meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Bukannya itu sama dengan arti senjata makan tuan?

"Sudahlah... kalau terkunci, pintu itu tidak akan terbuka dengan sendirinya."

Sakura cemberut. Tapi sebelum ia bertindak hal lain, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Abad ke-20 kan telekomunikasi sedang berkembang. Kenapa dia tidak menelefon Ino atau Hinata saja? Minta mereka mencarikan kontak guru—Kakashi tak dihitung—maupun petugas yang berjaga di depan pos sekolah untuk membantunya keluar dari sini.

Sakura pun merogoh tas. Ia ambil ponsel dan dirinya menjerit melihat _icon_ baterai yang nyaris habis. "_Lowbatt_... dan tak ada sinyal..." Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ponselnya benar-benar mati adalah pesan dari Haruno Sasori yang belum dia baca. Mungkin pria itu lagi pulang cepat dan sadar kalau adik semata wayangnya belum datang dan mengabarinya padahal sudah larut seperti ini. Dia bisa mati kena ceramahan panjangnya lagi pas pulang nanti.

Berat hati Sakura menatap Kakashi. "_Sensei_... pinjam ponsel..."

"Ada di ruang guru." Kakashi menjawab santai.

Sakura berdesis. Kali ini ia tambahkan dengan menendang pintu kelas. "Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih!?"

Bukannya ikut berduka seperti muridnya, guru tampan itu malah tersenyum. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sok prihatin. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Selesai apanya?" Tanyanya, kesal.

"Selesai menangis."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kau tidak sedih lagi kan sekarang?"

Sakura bersungut. Pasti dia bermaksud menyinggung dirinya yang menangis karena album fotonya diambil. "Iya, tapi sekarang aku kesal."

Kakashi tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak terayun, memberikan isyarat agar Sakura bisa mendekat kepadanya. "Sini sebentar."

"Buat apa?"

"Ke sini dulu."

Ogah-ogahan Sakura mengikuti perintahnya.

"Apa?"

"Ini."

Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah buku album _pink_ yang masih terkancing rapi. Dan tentu saja Sakura terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya yang saat ini membuat O besar perlahan-lahan menjadi garis datar kembali. Tatapannya terpana penuh ketidak-percayaan. "Be-Benarkah? Ini boleh kuambil lagi?" Katanya, ragu. "Ng... terima kasih."

Sakura menggenggam albumnya yang cukup besar itu dan kemudian menghela nafas lega. Kakashi yang memperhatikannya berkomentar. "Cuma karena album saja kau bisa sampai nangis berkali-kali."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Pengalaman mengerikannya di hari ini memberikannya pelajaran atas dirinya yang gegabah hanya karena masalah sesepele ini. Tapi tetap saja, hal yang sudah terjadi tak bisa diubah, kan? "Ini album penting, tau."

"Iya, aku tau. Album yang berisi kenangan masa lalu, kan? Perasaan sama saja dengan album normal lainnya."

"Kau melihat isinya?"

"Tidak."

"_Sensei_ bohong..."

"Aku cuma lihat yang pas kau buka di atap—ya, aku memang mengintipnya."

Sakura terdiam. Ia hela nafas kencang-kencang dan kemudian menatap Kakashi. Nyaris semenit terlewat, Sakura membuka suara. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bercerita. "Ini album _diary_-ku pas kecil. Tiap foto pasti ada curhatanku di belakangnya."

"Apa kau tidak bisa meletakkan album itu di rumah—tak perlu kau bawa-bawa?"

"Aku takut kalau kutaruh di kamar album ini akan dibaca kakakku. Pernah kejadian soalnya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan isinya?"

"Isinya menjijikkan!"

"Saat kubaca sekilas tampaknya biasa saja."

Sakura nyaris mengeluarkan kalimat pembelaan dirinya namun Kakashi terlebih dulu menatapnya lekat.

"Kecuali kalau kau mau menceritakan soal masalah keluargamu, kupikir nanti aku akan mengerti."

Itu tandanya Kakashi melihat curhatannya saat dia membahas tentang ayah dan ibunya yang bertengkar. Sakura menelan ludah. Cerita apa tidak? Sakura menggigit bibir. Ah, sudahlah ya. Masa lalu juga, kan?

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin membicarakan ini. Tapi..." Sakura mencoba berbalik memunggungi Kakashi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang curhat. "Intinya ayah dan ibuku sudah cerai."

Kakashi mengangguk sesaat. "Lalu sekarang kau tinggal dengan...?"

"Kakakku."

"Kakakmu saja?"

"Iya." Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tak enak. "Ayahku meninggal setahun setelah cerai dari ibuku. Dan ibuku... dia memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar kota, pergi dari tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan dengan ayah."

Hening sesaat dan kemudian Sakura mencoba membuat simpul di bibir. "Tapi tak apa. Kakakku dewasa dan baik. Aku bahagia walau cuma tinggal berdua dengannya."

Kakashi balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Untuk sedetik Sakura merasa bahwa itulah senyuman Kakashi yang paling tulus untuknya.

"Sebenarnya tak ada hal aneh yang kutulis di album ini. Hanya saja aku malu jika ada orang yang membacanya. Itu saja. Karena itu... aku panik saat kau membukanya di depan kelas."

Sakura memandang lantai, menunduk dalam.

"Dan sekarang aku baru sadar kalau sikapku padamu mungkin memang sudah keterlaluan..."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya gadis ini menyesal juga. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas ceritanya."

"Eh?"

**Srek.**

Bertepatan dengan itu Kakashi berdiri dari bangkunya. Pria itu pun berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Melewatinya begitu saja dan kemudian terdengar suara kunci yang terputar. Pintu kini sudah pria itu geser agar terbuka, lalu Kakashi berucap pelan.

"Lain kali mungkin kita harus menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk berbicara lagi."

Sakura merengut saat tau kunci pintu ternyata dipegang oleh Kakashi, tapi karena situasi sedang tak memungkinkan, ia hanya melangkah keluar kelas dan menyipitkan mata. Memberikan pandangan sinis. "Tapi jangan harap kita sudah baikan, _Sensei_."

Kakashi menatapnya sengit, walau dengan seringai tipis. "Kau mencuri kalimatku, Sakura."

Sakura berjengit sendiri saat namanya dipanggil oleh guru itu. Terkesan berbeda dan... kali sedikit membuat jantungnya bergetar. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecil!"

Kakashi tertawa dan Sakura berlari di koridor menuju tangga.

Setelah dia keluar gedung sekolah duluan, Sakura yang capek berlari berusaha menormalkan paru-parunya kembali dengan helaan nafas kencang. Lagi-lagi ia majukan kedua belah bibirnya. Lantas ia mencibir. "Kakashi-_sensei no baka_..."

Ia mengeratkan pegangan di tasnya dan kemudian berjalan pulang dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Apa sekarang mereka udah bisa dibilang baikan (dikit)? :))**

.

.

**Thanks for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**TaskiaHatake46, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Uzumaki NaMa, YutaUke, moonlightYagami, palvection, Kiki RyuSullChan, Ichika, uchiha yardi, Namuchi, philanichen, Indan, ludiharistiadi, Yoshikuni Chiakii d'BlackPhantom, dekdes, apikachudoodoll, Luca Marvell, JunShiKyu, Stacie Kaniko, Rizu E09-Zu, Jackquin.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Aku kira di dalem album itu ada sesuatu yang lebih mendebarkan.** Haha, lain cerita kalo album itu isinya rahasia ratem atau rahasia negara. **Awalnya aku suma suka SasuHina, sekarang kayaknya nambah jadi KakaSaku.** Thankss. **Makin suka Kakashi.** Kalau Kakashi-nya agak lunakan masih suka? **Keinget jaman SMP ngga boleh bawa hape, sampe diumpetin di sepatu.** Kisah kita sama persis kalo gitu :)) **Bilang aja Kakashi mau berduaan sama Sakura.** Lol. Tsundere, ya. **Aku juga pernah ngalamin hal yang Sakura alamin, tapi ngga ada romance-romance-nya.** Haha, RT.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	8. Baikan?

**Previous Chap**

"Tapi jangan harap kita sudah baikan, _Sensei_."

Kakashi menatapnya sengit, walau dengan seringai tipis. "Kau mencuri kalimatku, Sakura."

Sakura berjengit sendiri saat namanya dipanggil oleh guru itu. Terkesan berbeda dan... kali sedikit membuat jantungnya bergetar. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecil!"

Kakashi tertawa dan Sakura berlari di koridor menuju tangga.

Setelah dia keluar gedung sekolah duluan, Sakura yang capek berlari berusaha menormalkan paru-parunya kembali dengan helaan nafas kencang. Lagi-lagi ia majukan kedua belah bibirnya. Lantas ia mencibir. "Kakashi-_sensei no baka_..."

Ia mengeratkan pegangan di tasnya dan kemudian berjalan pulang dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh.

.

.

Sakura ingat persis apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Hatake Kakashi di bulan lalu.

Dia menampar seorang guru hanya karena masalah razia, merutukinya setengah mati, dan kemudian menangis di meja kelasnya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri; tidur karena kelelahan. Saat terbangun dengan wajah lengket oleh air mata yang mengering, tau-tau dirinya sudah ditinggal oleh murid-murid sekelas, dibiarkan terkurung berdua bersama Kakashi di dalam kelas yang sepi. Di momen itulah Sakura disuruh menceritakan kisah album _pink_ tersebut dan masalah keluarganya ke pria tersebut. Barulah setelahnya dia dibebaskan dari kelas, dan mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Lemas rasanya kalau mengingatnya lagi. Terutama di bagian ia menceritakan latar belakang keluarganya dengan guru yang paling ia benci itu. Antara malu, geli, kesal dan pasrah.

Tapi masalahnya setelah berbicara empat mata dengan Kakashi, amarah Sakura yang terkumpul pada Kakashi sejak awal dirinya masuk SMA—dendam pernah diusir dari sekolah karena terlambat, dijewer bahkan di strap depan koridor—langsung tersapu habis, hilang dalam sekejab. Bahkan di keesokan harinya, Sakura sempat-sempatnya salah tingkah saat Kakashi menyuruhnya maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Tak hanya itu, saat pelajaran kelas diisi oleh Kakashi, Sakura sering mengamati gerak-gerik guru bersurai perak tersebut dengan serius. Otaknya pun jadi lebih bekerjasama memahami rumus demi rumus yang Kakashi berikan. Hebatnya tak ada lagi perasaan jengkel ataupun ogah-ogahan kala ia memperhatikan pelajaran guru bermata sayu itu.

Dan kalau Sakura telaah lebih jauh, ternyata Kakashi memiliki postur jangkung yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi guru. Jari-jari kuatnya memegang spidol dengan erat, menorehkan tulisan rapi yang enak dibaca. Suara baritonnya juga keren, menimbulkan kesan malas dan tegas secara bersamaan. Belum lagi wajahnya yang harus diakui ketampanannya. Sakura yang tengah bertopang dagu cuma bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

Namun sedetik kemudian lekungan manis di bibir Sakura pudar.

Eh, tapi... kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Kakashi terus? Bukannya dia membenci Hatake Kakashi? Kok sekarang dia malah jadi begini? Otomatis semua itu menjadi keabnormalan besar bagi Haruno Sakura. Terutama jika ia sadari kalau akhir-akhir ini di rumah ia lebih sering melamunkan guru matematika menyebalkannya itu sampai larut. Gila, kan?

"A-Aaaaaah!"

Sakura menggeram sambil menggeleng histeris—membuyarkan isi kepalanya. Tak sadar kalau sekarang ia masih ada di kelas, duduk di deretan terdepan, dan jelas sangat mudah untuk diperhatikan oleh Kakashi yang tengah mengajar di depan. Kakashi pun langsung menegurnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Kenapa menggeleng? Apa kau tidak mengerti ulasan logaritma yang sedang kuajarkan?"

Sontak seluruh perhatian murid-murid teralih ke Sakura, tertawa. Hinata—yang juga heran ke Sakura—ikut menahan senyum geli.

"Ti-Tidak kok. Aku mengerti..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, disambut oleh seruan dari murid-murid di belakangnya dengan nada canda.

Kemudian ketika mata mereka berdua berpapasan, Kakashi tersenyum singkat dan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh di perasaan seorang siswi kelas 10 Korouha High School ini.

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **DELAPAN

**(VIII) **Baikan?

.

.

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan di saat itulah Kakashi—yang sudah mengemasi buku dan alat tulisnya—keluar dari kelas Sakura. Pria berambut perak jabrik itu berjalan pelan menuju tangga. Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ke ruang guru, menyeduh kopi hangat dan menyeruputnya sambil mengecek hasil ulangan kelas lain yang sudah menumpuk. Namun di tengah perjalanan entah kenapa pikirannya terbayang raut wajah Sakura, anak didiknya.

Tidak seperti Sakura yang dulu, waktu di kelas gadis itu terlihat sangat fokus memperhatikan pelajaran matematika yang ia bawa. Telapak tangan menopang dagu. Mata bulat bagaikan batu giok yang menatap lurus, serta surai _pink_ cantik yang kadang terayun pelan saat ia mondar-mandir memperhatikan buku latihan dan catatannya di papan tulis. Kadang ia memang terlihat seperti melamun atau sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi jelas ini jauh lebih baik dibanding ia yang biasanya tak sudi melihat ke arah papan tulis kalau ada Kakashi yang berdiri di depan. Ternyata Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Haruno Sakura memang jauh lebih manis kalau lagi anteng seperti sekarang.

Kakashi berhenti berjalan. Wajah datar kembali terpajang dan dia terbingung sendiri.

Tapi untuk apa dia memikirkan Sakura?

Rasanya agak aneh saja. Bukannya dulu dia juga sangat tidak suka sifat Sakura—malah sering sengaja memberikannya hukuman? Apa karena sejak ia tau masalah Sakura jadi dirinya sedikit memaklumi? Tak ada orang dewasa di rumahnya yang bisa menasihatinya kalau dirinya salah, kan? Dan sebagai guru, ia seharusnya membimbing, bukan menjatuhkannya lebih parah dengan hukuman-hukuman yang tak menyadarkannya. Kakashi jadi berpikir berbaikan dengan Sakura adalah hal yang memang sepatutnya ia lakukan.

Dengan menghela nafas Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanan. Selain itu Sakura juga benar-benar ada kemajuan. Dia menjadi siswi baik, tidak terlambat saat masuk, mengerjakan PR dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru apabila di kelas. Selain itu dia juga tak butuh lagi mengurusi anak itu lebih jauh karena dia tak lagi sering melanggar peraturan seperti yang dulu. Baguslah.

**Sreek**.

Pintu ruang guru terbuka. Karena ini masih bukan jam istirahat, jelas hanya segelintir guru yang mengisi ruang guru. Kebanyakan dari mereka pun masih sibuk di mejanya masing-masing, merekap nilai semua siswa yang tak terhitung seberapa banyak jumlahnya sambil menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan guru di meja sebelah.

"Kakashi-_sensei_..."

Anko-_sensei_—yang letak mejanya berada di sebelah Kakashi—menyapanya. Kakashi hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat sambil duduk di mejanya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Tertekuk begitu mukanya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Mitarashi Anko—yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas 12-4 itu—memang terkenal galak, tapi hanya dengan duduk di sebelah guru ganteng ini ia bisa mengubah sikap jadi lebih manis. Senyuman pun hadir di bibirnya. Ia sengajakan menggeser bangku dan mencoba berbasa-basi ringan. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik."

"Oh, ya? Tidak ada murid didikanku yang bermasalah lagi, kan?"

Kakashi berpikir sebentar. Dari segala catatan mengenai anak bermasalah yang ia data sendiri, dari tiga puluh anak didik Anko, setengahnya termasuk beberapa orang yang di-_underline_ oleh Kakashi—membutuhkan perhatian khusus. Jadilah Kakashi menghela nafas dan membongkarnya satu-satu. "Kinuta Dosu masih sering bolos, Abumi Zaku masih sering pacaran berlebihan dengan adik kelas, dan Tsuchi Kin masih selalu berisik dengan segala omongannya di kelas." Kakashi geleng kepala. "Kebiasaan mereka sulit diubah."

Anko tertawa pelan. Tampaknya guru berambut hitam pendek ini sedikit menyukai Hatake Kakashi. Lihat saja dari cara bicara maupun raut wajahnya. Benar-benar baik—kontras dengan rupanya saat mengajar di kelas yang galak, judes dan juga menyebalkan.

"Tapi ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Anko mendekat. "Aku mendengar desas-desus kalau kau pernah ditampar oleh seorang murid loh, Kakashi."

Kakashi terdiam. Itu Sakura. Tepat di kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Kenapa Anko malah membahasnya sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan ada warga sekolah yang menggosipkan mereka berdua lagi?

"Ya. Memang pernah. Tapi sudah lama."

"Oh... apa dia dari murid kelas 12?"

"Bukan. Dia masih kelas 10."

"Eh? 10? 10 apa?"

"10-1."

Anko terkejut. "Aku tidak menyangka. Kukira anak kelas 10-1 berisi anak-anak pintar dan baik."

"Tak apa. Aku maklum."

"Maklum kenapa?"

"Korban _broken home_, mungkin."

"_Broken home_? Orangtuanya cerai?"

Sadar bahwa omongannya sudah terlalu jauh, Kakashi tidak menanggapi lebih. Ia yang baru menyalakan komputer terlalu fokus dengan kerjaannya di layar.

Merasa diacuhkan Anko mengerucutkan bibir. Wajah cantik dari guru berusia 28 tahunan itu sedikit masam.

"Kenapa kau cuek sekali sih, Kakashi_-sensei_?"

"Maaf aku lagi sibuk."

Anko menggeser kurisnya lagi—kali ini untuk menjauh. "Kalau begitu pertanyaan terakhir deh. Siapa nama anak itu?"

Ketikan Kakashi di _keyboard_ terhenti. Ia melirik Anko dan agak menahan nafas.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura."

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Sehari berselang, Rabu pun datang.

Itu adalah hari di mana segerombolan pelajaran membosankan yang hadir di jadwal kelas 10-1. Apalagi pelajaran sejarah sebelum istirahat kedua. Gila-gilaan semua murid menahan rasa kantuk yang membeludak karena pelajaran itu juga dibawa oleh Himura Danzo. Guru itu nyaris seperti berbicara sendiri dengan papan tulis; murid-muridnya dipunggungi dan dicuekin. Tak sedikit yang tidur di bangku barisan belakang, tak lupa dengan buku yang sudah di tegakan di depan kepala mereka masing-masing yang terkulai di atas meja.

Hinggal bel istirahat berbunyi dan Danzo mengakhiri pelajarannya. Pria paruh baya itu keluar dan anak-anak di kelas pun bersorak. Inilah waktunya istirahat. Saatnya mengisi perut dengan beragam makanan enak yang tersaji di kantin.

"Ayo, Ino, Hinata, aku mau beli roti melon untuk hari ini. Perutku lapaar..." Sakura yang sudah berdiri menyoraki teman-temannya yang masih merogoh tas untuk mengambil dompet. "Ayo cepat..."

"Kenapa kau semangat banget sih, Saku? Kalau makan kebanyakan jidatmu bisa semakin gendut loh, _F__orehead_."

Sakura cemberut sambil memegangi dahinya. "Ah, Ino sirik. Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, tau."

Dan ketika Ino dan Sakura saling melempar canda, di saat yang sama Hinata bercicit pelan di tengah mereka.

"A-Ano... bagaimana kalau kalian berdua duluan saja ke kantin? Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Mau cuci tangan..."

"Butuh kami temani?" Tawar Ino, santai.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku cuma sebentar kok."

"Ya sudah, kalau sudah selesai cepat susul ke kantin ya, Hinata-_chan_. Kami menunggu di meja yang biasa kita tempati."

Setelah pamitan Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol. Namun ketika gadis musim semi itu baru melewati ruang guru di lantai dua, kebetulan Kakashi baru saja keluar tak lupa dengan tumpukan kertas dan beberapa gulungan poster di tangannya yang penuh.

Pria berkemeja cokelat itu melirik mereka berdua.

_Pasti dia bakal dimintain bantuan deh_—Ino membatin, _negative thinking_. Buru-buru ia berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Namun tidak dengan Sakura. Gadis itu malah mendekati Kakashi dan menawarkan diri. Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri. Inginnya memanggil Sakura agar dia turun ke lantai satu bersamanya, tapi apa daya, melihat Sakura yang terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Kakashi di sana membuat Ino cuma menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Lebih baik ia menunggu Sakura di kantin daripada mengganggu.

"Butuh bantuan, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi yang kebetulan baru melihatnya langsung menoleh.

"Aku bantunya yang ringan-ringan saja deh. Gulungan poster, mungkin?" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengambil lima gulungan poster yang Kakashi pegang di apitan lengannya.

"Terima kasih. Tidak meminta nilai tambah setelah membantu, kan?"

"Wah, ide yang bagus. Tolong nilai tambahnya ya, _Sensei_..." Sakura menanggapi dengan senyum licik.

Kakashi mendengus geli. "Sejak kapan siswi sepertimu bisa membantu dengan tulus?"

Mereka tertawa pelan. Untuk sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu dan Kakashi menghilangkan senyumannya. Kembali ke garis datar. Entah kenapa, saat melihat senyuman Sakura yang begitu manis. Gadis yang cantik.

Kakashi mengerutkan kening. Lagi-lagi dirinya aneh. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

"_Ne_, _Sensei_, barang-barang ini mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Ke lab peralatan lantai empat." Katanya sambil mulai berjalan.

Sakura tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menyejajarkan posisi berjalannya dengan sang guru yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya. Tak jarang bersama lekungan manis di bibir, Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan singkat untuk mengisi perjalanan mereka ke lab. Biar tidak sepi saja. Dan obrolan singkat ini cukup didominasi oleh Sakura. Kelihatannya perasaan benci yang dari dulu pernah bersarang di hatinya seolah tak pernah terjadi. Sakura malah terlihat _enjoy_. Sesekali bertanya soal pelajaran, masalah-masalah yang terjadi di lingkungan sekolah, tertawa, menjawab pertanyaan balasan Kakashi, atau bahkan sekedar melihat Kakashi dari ekor mata _emerald_-nya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Akhirnya suara itu terdengar saat mereka sudah sampai ke ruang perlengkapan. Sambil menunggu Kakashi membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia bawa, Sakura mencoba menjawab. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Dari tadi senyum tidak jelas."

Sakura sebenarnya malu saat tau kenyataan itu, tapi dia segera menangkisnya dengan kekehan pelan. "Memangnya ada yang salah? Aku cuma lagi ingin senyum saja."

"Dasar..." Kakashi lanjut membuka pintu geser dan masuk duluan.

"Biarin dong." Juluran lidah Sakura berikan kepadanya. Belum sempat Kakashi menatap Sakura yang mengejeknya di belakang, gadis itu langsung sedikit berlari untuk mencapai rak, menyembunyikan cengirannya yang lain. "_Sensei_, gulungan posternya taruh di sini, kan?"

"Cukup tinggi memang. Lebih baik kau ambil dulu tabungnya, tapi gunakan dua tangan walaupun agak ringan."

"Oke."

Kakashi memandang rak hitam tinggi yang Sakura tunjuk dan mengangguk. Di atas sana ada tabung yang memuat banyak gulungan poster. Dan Sakura pun susah payah mencoba meraihnya. Kini ia perhatikan tubuh ramping Sakura yang sedang berjinjit-jinjit untuk mengambil tabung poster yang terletak di puncak rak. Kelihatan dari gelagatnya sih gadis itu tidak cukup tinggi untuk menggapainya. Ia saja sampai melompat-lompat begitu cuma untuk menyentuh sisi bagian tabung. Menghela nafas, setelah menaruh tumpukan kertas di meja kosong, Kakashi sengaja mendekat untuk membantunya.

"Payah."

Sakura terkejut saat ada dada Kakashi yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya. Kedua tangannya menyusul naik, mengambil dengan mudah tabung besar itu tanpa berjinjit atau pun menggerakkan sepatu. Dan masih di posisi tubuh yang tepat berada belakang Sakura, Kakashi sedikit menurunkan pandangan, melihat wajah Sakura yang kini mengadah menatapnya. Iris kontras mereka bertemu. Dan baru Kakashi sadari bahwa kedua batu giok hijau yang kini dilihatnya terlihat begitu bening dari jarak sedekat ini.

Indah.

Sadar akan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, Sakura dengan cepat menghindar. Sambil jalan miring ia mengambil posternya lagi yang berserakan di lantai dan meletakannya begitu saja di tabung yang masih di pegang Kakashi. Lalu dengan agak terburu dia berjalan keluar lab. "_A-Arigatou_, _Sensei_. Aku... sudah harus pergi. Ino menungguku di bawah. _B-Bye_..."

Sepeninggal Sakura, Kakashi masih terdiam di tempat. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak. Cuma menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan dan menaikkan dagu. Selain dirinya yang berubah, baru ia sadari Sakura juga berubah 180 derajat terhadapnya. Gadis itu tak lagi sensitif—marah-marah—seperti yang kemarin. Bukankah kalau bertemu dengannya, Hatake Kakashi, Sakura selalu memasang wajah sinis yang tak tau malu itu? Tapi kenapa kini ia berubah? Apa yang menyebabkannya benar-benar berbeda?

Sebenarnya sih Sakura menunjukkan perubahan sikap yang bagus. Anak itu mulai percaya dengannya. Tapi ada satu masalah. Apabila guru secerewet Anko menyebarkan masalah anak itu ke guru-guru lain atau murid kelas, ia yakin hal ini tak akan berlangsung lama.

Kakashi berdecak.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

"Senyum mulu dari tadi... benar-benar mencurigakan."

Sesampainya di kantin, Sakura disapa oleh Ino yang menggeleng pasrah. Sakura menahan senyum dan kemudian duduk di samping gadis _ponytail_ itu. Ino memasang senyum nakal dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Buat apa membantu Kakashi-_sensei_, hayo? Sini cerita."

Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Ngga kok. Aku cuma kasihan saja dia membawa banyak barang. Jadi inisiatif bantu."

"Bohoong."

"Ih, suer, Ino!"

"Pasti karena dia Kakashi-_sensei _kanmakanya kau bantu, Sakura?"

Kalimat itu membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh. Hinata yang baru menaruh semangkuk siomay di meja kantin memasang garis manis di bibirnya. Terutama kepada sakura. "Tadi aku juga sempat lihat Sakura yang membantu Kakashi-_sensei _membawakan barang—sisanya dapat cerita dari Ino. Kalian kelihatan akrab sekali. Dan tau-tau saat ke kantin Ino langsung cerita kalau Sakura meninggalkan Ino demi Kakashi-_sensei_..."

"Ah, bukan kok... aku cuma refleks menawarkan bantuan saja. Pas noleh ternyata Ino sudah pergi, makanya aku—" Sakura membantah dan Ino menyela.

"Sudahlah, _Forehead_. Akhir-akhir ini kami juga sudah tau sendiri kok kalau kau menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"T-Tidak! Siapa bilang!?"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, Sakura."

"H-Hinata-_chan_, kau salah paham!"

Ino berdecak sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Terserah, tapi yang jelas aku dan Hinata yakin dengan apa yang kami simpulkan."

"Tapi masalahnya, bukannya dulu kalian saling benci?"

Pertanyaan dari Hinata membuat Ino dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh kepadanya yang tengah makan. Lalu Ino melirik Sakura curiga. "Hinata benar. Hubungan kalian mendadak jadi lebih membaik sejak kau ditinggal di dalam kelas bersamanya. Waktu itu kalian tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

Wajar Ino dan Hinata tidak tau. Sakura sendiri belum cerita banyak, memang. Tapi Sakura segera menampiknya dengan kibasan tangan, panik.

"Ma-Mana mungkin, Ino! Kau gila, ya?"

"Ya siapa tau saat kalian cuma berdua di kelas... Kakashi-_sensei_... memanjakanmu yang sedang tertidur sampai kau tersadar. Awalnya dia panik tapi lama-lama terhanyut oleh nafsu dunia. Makanya sekarang Sakura senang dan dia jatuh cinta—"

Muka Sakura merah padam. "Hei! Ceritanya bukan seperti itu!"

"Makanya cerita dong ke kami! Jangan setengah-setengah seperti yang waktu kami tanyakan dulu!" Ino cemberut saat Sakura cuma menjelaskan 'aku dan Kakashi berbicara baik-baik tentang masalah kami' dan tak mau memberi tambahan selain itu.

"Tapi Itu kan sudah lama terlewat..."

"Justru kami berbaik hati tak mengungkit hal itu di minggu-minggu awal masalah kalian, menunggu kau menceritakannya ke kami sendiri." Ino memasang senyuman mantap. "Nah, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Kakashi saat itu."

Sakura yang kalah telak lantas mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya dengan lengkap ke kalian. Tapi... jangan pada nyebar, ya."

"Nah, begitu dong."

Mereka bertiga pun menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin dengan mengobrol banyak mengenai Sakura dan Kakashi. Sampai bertepatan dengan cerita yang diselesaikan, bel masuk berdering sebagai lanjutan. Tiga siswi Korouha High School ini kembali ke kelas dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Hinata dan Sakura berderet di depan dan Ino di belakang seperti biasa. Semua murid juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Menurut jadwal, Mitarashi Anko lah yang akan mengajar. Dia akan membahas biologi.

Namun ketika Sakura baru meletakkan buku ke meja dan berniat melihat Anko-_sensei_ yang baru saja masuk ke kelas, sebuah aura menegangkan melintas. Sakura pun sampai harus mengusap tengkuknya yang dingin. Ia seperti akan merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Apa yang akan terjadi memangnya?

"Selamat siang, semua." Sapaan dari guru muda berwajah antagonis itu mendapatkan sambutan meriah penuh paksaan. Tanpa basa-basi ia mulai pelajaran biologi minggu ini dan mengambil sebuah spidol. Dia menjelaskan berbagai macam hal sambil sesekali menuliskan catatan kecil ke papan tulis. Setengah dari total jam pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan normal. Hanya saja ketika tulisan di papan tulis sudah penuh, Anko segera menoleh dan duduk di meja guru untuk beristirahat.

"Catat semua poin yang telah saya tulis di sini ke buku kalian, dan juga lengkapi dengan rinci sesuai penjelasan saya tadi. Nanti akan saya periksa."

Semuanya mengangguk patuh—walau dalam hati mengeluh pasrah. Melanggar peraturan di kelas Anko-_sensei_ memang cari mati namanya. Dia kan guru wanita yang terkenal _killer_. Untung kelas ini kedapatan Kurenai Yuuhi yang bagaikan malaikat sebagai wali kelas, bukan yang sebaliknya seperti Mitarashi Anko ini.

Namun ketika Anko menangkap sosok Haruno Sakura yang berada di bangku paling depan, tengah mencatat tulisannya dengan serius, wanita berpakaian _blazer_ cokelat itu berpikir sebentar. Materi biologi di kepalanya buyar dan tergantikan oleh sosok tampan milik Hatake Kakashi yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Oh, iya. Sambil kalian mencatat coba dengarkan aku sebentar." Katanya. "Begini, berapa umur kalian sekarang? Lima belas atau enam belas, kan?"

"Iya, _Sensei_." Lee menjawab aktif.

"Nah, karena itu di umur kalian yang sudah nyaris dewasa ini, kalian harus bisa menjaga sikap. Jangan hanya karena masalah sepele, orang lain yang kalian jadikan sasaran getahnya."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia berniat mengadah untuk melihat papan tulis, namun karena ia merasa mata tajam Anko sedang mengarah kepadanya, ia meliriknya singkat dan memalingkan wajah. Anko benar-benar mengarahkan mata oniknya ke arah Sakura. Ia pun heran dan mematung. Guru muda itu tersenyum dan kembali memandang ke seisi kelas.

"Kalian mengerti kan apa maksud saya?"

"Iya..."

Anko mengangguk puas. Lalu ia melempar lagi pandangannya ke si surai merah muda yang berada di meja terdepan. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Haruno-_san_?"

"E-Eh?" Sakura _shock_ sesaat. Dia berkedip dua kali dan menelan ludah. Ia sebenarnya tak tau apa tujuan Anko yang tiba-tiba menanyakan pendapatnya, tapi kok rasanya ada yang aneh, ya? "I-Iya—"

"Apalagi kalau marah ke guru hanya karena masalah keluarga yang dibawa-bawa ke sekolah."

Pupil mata sakura melebar. Jantungnya seperti baru ditendang dari tempatnya. Lalu kenapa Anko-_sensei_ mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Jangan jadikan alasan keluarga sebagai alasan untuk menjadi kurang ajar di sekolah. Anak _broken home_ lain banyak kok yang bisa berperilaku baik di sini."

Dan apa katanya? Alasan keluarga? _Broken home_?

Apa Anko-_sensei_... sedang menyindirnya?

Sakura mencoba balas memandang Anko walau ragu. Lalu apa yang ia temukan saat ini adalah senyum mencurigakan dari wanita bersurai pendek itu. Ternyata tatapan Anko-_sensei_ jadi lebih mengerikan—lumayan sinis, lurus dan lama.

Kenapa guru ini... bertingkah seperti menuduhnya?

Memangnya dia tau apa soal permasalahan rumahnya?

Seingatnya tak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya selain Ino dan Hinata yang dia beritahu. Itu pun barusan. Jadi apa maksud—

Ah, tunggu...

Ada Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sontak bulu roma Sakura meremang sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Pandangan Sakura seolah hitam di detik itu juga. Dia memejamkan mata dan perlahan-lahan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini menggertakkan gigi. Beberapa murid yang heran karena mata Anko-_sensei_ yang terus melihatnya pun ikut menoleh, tapi karena merasa sedikit puas Anko pun langsung memukul pelan permukaan meja, meminta perhatian warga kelas kembali ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita fokus dulu ke pelajaran. Lanjutkan catatan kalian. Saya beri waktu sampai di jarum panjang di angka empat."

Anko dengan mudah mengganti topik, namun Sakura tetap diam membisu. Masih tak bergeming selain detak jatungnya yang berdegup cemas. Kenapa dia... jadi mengira bahwa Kakashi lah yang memberitahukan itu ke Anko-_sensei_? Tapi hal itu bukannya tak mengejutkan kali? Sudah dari dulu ia tau bahwa para guru memang sering saling berbagi gosip terutama jika tak ada bahan obrolan lain? Dulu waktu SMP ia juga pernah mengalami hal serupa. Wali kelasnya yang mengaku akan merahasiakan masalahnya malah menyebarkan segala curhatannya—yang dulu ia ceritakan secara lebay dan menggelikan; persis di album—malah membicarakan segala permasalahannya dengan guru lain. Sambil menertawakannya pula.

Dan itulah yang Sakura takutkan akan diulangi lagi oleh Kakashi.

Sakura pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menggeram sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sialan..." Bisiknya, nyaris tak bersuara—hanya gerak mulut.

Hinata sampai memandangnya cemas.

Pokoknya nanti ia harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Hatake Kakashi secepat mungkin.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Hal yang paling ngga bisa bertahan lama di fict-fictku: orang baikan. Aku lumayan suka bikin konflik sih jadi maklum ya kalau mereka berantem lagi—padahal baru baikan.**

.

.

**Thank for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**o.O rambu no baka, Taskia Hatake46, dekdes, GumiGumi-chan, YutaUke, uchiha yardi, ALin, Rie Megumi, Uzumaki NaMa, Chacha Rokugatsu, yassir2374, Luca Marvell, Melova21, Chichak deth, picha, Ryuzuma, Yuki Kanashii, Jackquin, Icha, yeolla-handayani. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Next chap lebih panjang, ya. **Ini udah panjang belum? **Mereka sudah baikan? **Sudah, tapi berantem lagi kayaknya. **KakaSaku pertama yang kubaca dan langsung suka. **Thankss. **Seandainya ada guru yang kayak Kakashi? **Tampangnya atau sikapnya? Kalau tampangnya aja aku juga mau :) **Agak terganggu sama sikap Sakura yang terlalu berani. **Haha, iya, itu gara-gara Sakura udah sensi sih sama Kakashi. Tapi sekarang udah agak baik kan sikapnya? **Apa nanti Sasori bakalan dimunculin? **Ehm, antara iya dan ngga. **Dari awal ketemu pasti Kakashi udah punya ****feel**** sama Sakura. Dia banyak modus. **Haha, aminn. **Twins Alert mana? **Udah update kok. Enjoy. **Duh, ngga sabar SMA. **Semoga bertemu guru dan teman yang baik, ya. **Apa ada yang panik saat Sakura belum pulang? **Paling Ino dan Hinata yang menghubunginya lewat chat/email, atau mungkin Sasori yang menasihatinya saat pulang.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	9. Pertentangan

**Previous Chap**

Dulu waktu SMP ia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Wali kelasnya yang mengaku akan merahasiakan masalahnya malah menyebarkan segala curhatannya—yang dulu ia ceritakan secara lebay dan menggelikan; persis di album—malah membicarakan segala permasalahannya dengan guru lain. Sambil menertawakannya pula.

Dan itulah yang Sakura takutkan akan diulangi lagi oleh Kakashi.

Sakura pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menggeram sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sialan..." Bisiknya, nyaris tak bersuara—hanya gerak mulut.

Hinata sampai memandangnya cemas.

Pokoknya nanti ia harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Hatake Kakashi secepat mungkin.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat menjelang, tanpa pamit atau memberi penjelasan apa-apa ke dua sahabatnya, Sakura langsung beranjak keluar kelas. Tangannya terkepal rapat, dan pandangan lurus ke depan tanpa kedip. _Inner_-nya merutuk tanpa henti. Ternyata dia masih panas saat tau Kakashi telah membeberkan dirinya yang merupakan anak _broken home_ kepada guru selebos Mitarashi Anko. Sekalipun ia juga tak pernah menyuruh Kakashi agar merahasiakannya, apakah sopan sebagai orang dewasa untuk berperilaku seperti itu? Seharusnya dia bersikap seperti guru, kan? Bukan seperti ibu rumah tangga yang suka menyebar cerita ke sana-sini? Kakashi benar-benar jahat.

Ia harus mendatanginya.

**S****reek.**

Sakura buka pintu ruang guru dan mengucapkan permisi dengan nada amarah yang ditekan sekuat mungkin. "Apa ada Kakashi-_sensei_ di sini?"

Sarutobi Asuma yang ada di hadapannya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan tak menemukan Kakashi di mejanya. Dia lirik Sakura agak sinis dan pria berjanggut hitam itu akhirnya menggeleng. "Coba cari di ruang kesiswaan."

Sakura mengangguk tak niat. Langkah kakinya langsung beralih ke ruang kesiswaan yang berada di lantai tiga. Berhubung itu adalah ruang OSIS yang juga tempat guru itu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua kesiswaan, jadilah ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan harapan tak ada siapa pun di sana selain Kakashi.

Ya, benar. Cuma ada Kakashi seorang di ruang kesiswaan. Pria bersurai jabrik itu kebetulan sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, berkacamata, dan memegang sebuah proposal. Dia menoleh, memandangi Sakura yang sudah masuk dengan nafas berat. Menyadari murid khususnya yang satu itu datang tanpa diundang, Kakashi menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Haruno—"

"Kau jahat, _S__ensei_..." Bisiknya, lalu ia mengadah sambil mengeraskan suaranya._ "_Aku menyesal sudah mempercayaimu!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat Kakashi mengernyit.

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **SEMBILAN

**(IX) **Pertentangan

.

.

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Kakashi berjalan mendekat sembari meletakkan kertasnya di meja. Wajahnya terlihat bingung namun samar-samar juga menyiratkan perasaan kesal atas kekurang-ajaran Haruno Sakura yang sama sekali tak beretika. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa siang-siang begini kau sudah datang dengan kalimat seperti itu..."

"Kau seharusnya sudah tau alasan aku marah..." Di tempatnya berdiri Sakura menggeram. Gadis itu melemparkan tatapannya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa _Sensei_ memberitahu masalahku ke guru lain, hah?"

Kakashi terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ceritaku! Cerita yang dulu pernah kukatakan padamu! Kenapa Anko-_sensei_ sampai tau soal keluargaku! Itu pasti karena kau kan, _Sensei_!?"

Awalnya Kakashi belum mengerti inti pembahasan yang dibawa Sakura. Namun karena ia baru ingat kalau tempo hari dirinya sempat kelepasan memberi informasi saat ditanya-tanya oleh Anko, pria itu menghela nafas. Ia lupa kalau seorang Mitarashi Anko itu gemar sekali menyindir murid. Pasti Sakura salah satu korban terbarunya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, asal kau bisa duduk tenang dulu di bangku."

"Aku tidak mau! Di sini aku cuma mau minta kejujuranmu!"

"Sakura."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama depan! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

Di tengah pandangannya yang buram oleh air mata, dapat Sakura lihat wajah Kakashi yang begitu banyak menahan emosi. Keningnya mengerut, garis bibir datar, juga mata sayu yang seolah kehilangan minat—mengingatkan gadis itu ke ekspresi Kakashi saat pertemuan pertama mereka di depan gerbang.

"Baiklah." Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba pasrah. "Kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, maka aku juga tidak harus mendengarkan keluhanmu. Kalau bisa silahkan keluar dari sini sekalian."

"_Sensei_! Aku cuma mau bertanya satu hal! Katakan kepadaku kenapa kau memberitahu masalahku ke Anko-_sensei_!?"

Masih—Sakura tak memedulikannya, maka ia pun berlaku sama. "Pintu terbuka lebar untukmu."

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau mengabaikanku lebih dulu, Haruno-_san_. Lagi pula apa salahnya Anko tau permasalahanmu? Dia guru. Wajar dia tau apa yang dialami anak muridnya."

Kata dan sufiks 'Haruno-_san'_ yang Kakashi tekankan membuat Sakura menggigit bibir, kesal yang tercampur sesak. Dia simpulkan bahwa Kakashi telah mengakui dirinya lah yang memberitahu Anko soal itu. Kalau tidak tau tata krama mungkin akan ia mencakar pria itu dari wajah hingga tangannya. Sakura menarik nafas, bersiap-siap untuk teriak. Namun karena suaranya kini bergetar dia pun memejamkan mata sesaat dan berucap lirih. Penuh kesedihan. "Su-Sudah berapa guru yang tau... soal ini?"

Kakashi mengusap rambutnya ke samping dan untuk sesaat ia duduk di bangku depan mejanya. "Jika Anko tau, aku tak bisa menebak sudah seberapa luas obrolan itu tersebar. Tapi untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Beberapa guru akan bertingkah seolah tak mendengarnya jika mereka tidak sebal denganmu."

"Oh, jadi menurutmu anggap saja masalah keluargaku sebagai rahasia umum, begitu!?"

"Tenanglah. Di sekolah ini masih banyak anak yang memiliki kisah yang nyaris sama sepertimu—tak memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Dan bahkan mungkin ada beberapa yang kisahnya lebih parah dibandingkan dirimu." Dia melirik Sakura. "Berita mereka pun sudah menyebar, tapi tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya."

Sakura terbelalak bukan main. Bukannya tenang dan menerima kenyataan, kalimat dari Kakashi malah membuat dirinya luar biasa tercengang. Tubuh Haruno Sakura bergetar emosi. Sampai tak terasa ada air mata yang merembes keluar dari kedua mata gadis _pink_ itu. Ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Kakashi adalah guru; status pria itu di sekolah ini lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya. Ia takut kalau ia memperkeruh masalah ini dengan Kakashi, nanti akan ada berita miring lagi mengenainya, dan warga sekolah yang akan menyangkut-pautkan hal itu dengan permasalahan keluarga yang ia miliki. Oh, demi Tuhan. Jelek sekali nasibnya.

Segeralah ia menunduk dan menghapus linangan air matanya. Detik ini ia sudah tak sanggup berbuat banyak.

"A-Aku... aku kecewa padamu, _Sensei..."_ Ucapnya agak terisak. "Semua guru sama saja."

Kakashi menatap Sakura tanpa suara. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin berkata, mengucapkan maaf atas perilakunya, tapi tak bisa. Dia sudah terlebih dulu kaku karena kini Sakura menangis di depannya. Membiarkan buliran hangat itu terus berjatuhan ke pipi gadis itu, sampai kedua tangannya yang kecil kerepotan menghapus tiap tetes yang keluar. Kakashi memalingkan wajah. Walau berat tampaknya ia harus mengakui kalau ada satu-dua kalimat yang salah ia utarakan.

"Haruno—"

Tapi tidak. Sakura tak mau lagi mendengarkan. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian, tak lupa dengan menutup pintu kesiswaan dengan cukup kencang. Di dalam keheningan ruangan ini Kakashi merilekskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Mengadah, lalu melepas kacamata sekaligus mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Ia sampai tak sadar sudah ada guru lain yang masuk melalui pintu yang masih terbuka. Itu Umino Iruka.

"Kakashi, kau dipanggil ke ruang admin lantai satu. Bisa kau segera ke sana—" Iruka menurunkan laporan yang sedang ia pegang dan menatap heran sahabatnya di ujung ruangan. "Ah, tunggu. Ada apa?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan." Kakashi bergumam tak jelas.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Di dalam toilet wanita lantai dua Sakura memukul keran. Berkali-kali keramik wastafel yang berwarna putih itu juga ikut menjadi sasaran pelampiasan tangannya. Ia tak peduli jika ada kakak kelas atau teman seangkatan yang heran bahkan mengatainya _freak_ saat itu. Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menganggap mereka tidak ada. Kini dia hanya butuh pelarian untuk menenangkan dirinya yang masih diliputi amarah. Dia hela nafasnya keras-keras dan ia pejamkan matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

Rasanya menggelikan. Menggelikan saat mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah luluh, bercerita, bahkan sempat percaya ke seorang guru—padahal dari awal pertemuan merupakan musuhnya—lalu menyesal di akhir karena tau kalau dia telah menghianatinya begitu saja. Bodoh. Ia juga jijik saat sadar sebelumnya ia sempat merasa nyaman apabila berada di dekat Kakashi.

Hubungan mereka yang pernah terajut kembali kusut. Dan ini semua hanya karena sebuah masalah keluarga. Masalah sederhana yang kemungkinan besar tak akan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kakashi jika tidak ia besar-besarkan seperti ini. Sakura berdecak. Dia berdiri di depan cermin dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di sana. Oke, sekarang... apa alasan utama dia marah ke Hatake Kakashi? Karena rahasianya disebarkan? Ya. Bagi Sakura sendiri itu adalah hal wajar.

Mana ada orang yang suka jika rahasianya disebarkan begitu saja? Sekalipun bagi Kakashi mungkin itu adalah hal tak penting—banyak anak _broken home_ seperti dirinya—tetap saja Sakura marah. Amarahnya kian meletup saat ia bayangkan juga Kakashi membahas kisahnya ke Anko dengan tawa, menganggap lebay dirinya yang terlalu sensitif. Itu sudah sifat dasar dari para guru, kan? Sok baik meminta muridnya bercerita mengenai masalahnya, namun masalah itu kembali disebar-luaskan di ruang guru; ditertawakan bersama guru-guru lainnya.

Sakura menangis lagi. Hati labilnya masih belum siap menerima ini semua. Segeralah Sakura berjalan pergi dari daerah toilet. Ia menuju ke kelas 10-1 dan menyambar tasnya dengan galak.

"Sakura? Mau ke mana?" Hinata menutup novel yang ia baca dan menatap Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya dan berbisik.

"Hinata-_chan_, di mana Ino?"

"Sepertinya di kantin. Tadi ia mencarimu." Alis Hinata menurun saat melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putih temannya. "Kau habis menangis, Sakura?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja cuci muka." Elaknya, berbohong. Lalu sambil menghapus raut sedih yang awalnya ia tampilkan, Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan menatap kembali iris lavender Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada sedikit pesan. Kuharap kau mendengarnya baik-baik dan tolong beritahu juga ke Ino." Ia hembuskan nafasnya sebentar. Lalu ia berbisik. "Aku ingin bolos."

"Bo-Bolos?"

"Iya, jadi kalau nanti ada guru yang menanyakan kehadiranku, bilang saja aku di UKS." Jelasnya, lesu. "Untuk hari ini aku bukannya sedang tidak ingin belajar. Aku cuma ingin pulang. Sungguh."

"Ta-Tapi mana mungkin kamu diperbolehkan pulang... i-ini kan masih jam—"

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tau bisa pulang atau tidak, tapi aku akan berusaha dulu. Jadi jangan cemaskan aku."

**K****riiing!**

Bel masuk berdering dan Sakura menatap sekilas _intercom _di langit-langit kelas. Ia pun menepuk pundak Hinata. "_J__aa ne_."

Bersamaan dengan murid-murid lain yang berhambur masuk, Sakura dengan sigap menyelip di antara mereka agar bisa keluar dengan mulus. Ia jalan dulu ke arah toilet dan masuk di salah satu biliknya. Ia tunggu sekiranya sepuluh menitan di sana. Setelah suasana kamar mandi hening, Sakura yakin koridor sekolah akan sama sepinya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa semua murid telah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Menghela nafas cukup keras, Sakura pun keluar. Dengan mengendap-endap dan berharap tak akan ada guru atau petugas sekolah yang menemuinya, segeralah ia berlari menuruni tangga.

Tapi sayang saat ia baru saja akan menginjak area lantai satu...

**B****rukh.**

Sebuah tabrakan kecil sedikit menghentikannya. Ia refleks menunduk, sedikit takut saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Apa jangan-jangan itu guru? Satu hal yang Sakura inginkan: bertemu dengan anak murid lain atau paling tidak _cleaning service_.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Tapi sialnya dewi keberuntungan sedang menjauhinya—orang itu adalah Kakashi.

Kenapa takdir selalu mempertemukannya dengan Kakashi sih?

"Kenapa kau membawa tas—Sakura!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haruno Sakura berlari. Ia menerobos Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya. Kakashi otomatis membentangkan tangan, ingin menangkap Sakura. Tapi nyatanya gadis tersebut lebih gesit dari biasanya. Sakura lolos dan ia lanjut pergi. Kakashi berdecih. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir, pria itu segera berlari mengejarnya. Kali ini akan dia tangkap Sakura. Menghukumnya jika perlu.

"Hei, tunggu! Ini belum jam pulang!"

Sakura menolak memberi penjelasan. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sekolah ini. Ia mau pulang sekarang juga. Tapi jujur saja adrenalinnya terpacu tinggi dengan kehadiran pria yang berlari di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang gila-gilaan. Kalau ia tertangkap, selesai sudah. Pasti dia akan diceramahi habis-habisan. Bisa jadi dia akan dikirim ke guru bimbingan konseling—menghadapi kembali guru yang tersenyum di depannya, namun di dalam hatinya ia menyimpulkan kalau ia cari sensasi lah, cari perhatian, anak _broken home_ lebay, atau apa lagi? Mungkin Kakashi lebih jago membuat lelucon tentang dirinya. Dengan air mata yang kembali nyaris tumpah, Sakura menahan rasa pengap di hatinya dalam-dalam.

Lagi pula... kenapa dia jadi sering membuat masalah sih? Sakura sendiri muak dengan sifatnya sekarang. Hei, dia baru lima belas tahun. Menjalani SMA pun belum sampai satu semester. Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini? Seharusnya dia jadi anak baik, tidak terlibat masalah apa-apa, juga belajar dengan teratur. Bukannya dulu saat SMP dia hanya gadis normal yang mengikuti segala tata aturan sekolah secara baik dan benar? Kenapa sekarang situasinya berbeda?

Saat sadar ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari perutnya, Sakura tersentak. Kakashi telah memeluknya dan mencegahnya untuk terus berlari. Kedua tangan Sakura yang memberontak ditahan ke belakang. Persis seperti laga polisi yang sedang menangkap pelaku kejahatan. Hanya saja Kakashi sedikit melonggarkan tenaga. Mau bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah perempuan. Terlebih lagi murid didiknya. Maka dari itu Kakashi harus lebih hati-hati dalam bertindak.

Berhubung saat ini mereka sudah di depan gerbang, Kakashi meneriaki seorang guru yang tak jauh di depannya; pria yang awalnya ingin merokok di luar lingkungan sekolah itu melirik heran Kakashi. "Mizuki, kunci pintu gerbangnya!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Mizuki menutup gerbang. Ia nomor duakan pegawai kantin yang mungkin saja akan protes jalur keluar-masuk kendaraan makanannya ia tutup. Sesaat pintu gerbang sudah terkunci sempurna, Kakashi berniat menenangkan muridnya yang kini menjerit tanpa henti. Tapi tangannya terlebih dulu digigit sampai pria itu refleks mendorong Sakura menjauh. "Sakura!"

Dan Sakura kemudian berbalik arah. Berlari kembali ke arah gedung sekolah. Kakashi yang tersengal pun mencoba menunda untuk mengejar. Ia usap buliran keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan melihat tangannya yang kini dihiasi oleh bekas gigitan yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran putus-putus. Darah merah sedikit keluar dari sana.

"Dasar..." Kakashi meringis sambil mengibaskan tangan. Ia ambil sapu tangannya untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian sedang main kejar-kejaran ala Bollywood?" Mizuki yang mendatangi kakashi bertanya dengan wajah heran. Kelihatannya guru yang satu itu lumayan penasaran dengan kejadian seru yang baru saja ia saksikan. Kakashi menghela nafas malas.

"Tidak. Dia hanya anak bandel yang ingin bolos. Dan sepertinya aku yang akan mengurusnya untuk sementara."

"Ya, selamat berjuang, Kakashi. Akan kulaporkan kalau dia mencoba kabur lewat sini lagi."

"Hm." Kakashi mengangguk. Sepertinya ia akan ke ruang administrasi untuk mengetahui di mana Sakura berada. Ia yakin dengan pasti kalau sekolah ini masih memiliki CCTV aktif yang merekam tiap koridor yang mungkin gadis itu lalui.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Sakura tak tau lagi ia harus ke mana. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berlari. Dan bukannya mendapatkan tempat yang aman, Sakura malah semakin banyak bertemu dengan guru lain yang sedang istirahat dari jadwal mengajarnya. Benar-benar malang. Untung saja ia berhasil lepas dari pandangan guru-guru tersebut sebelum terlihat.

Dan karenanya, Sakura yang kini berada di sudut lantai tiga mencoba beristirahat sejenak. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang kurus. Basah kuyup—benar-benar basah; lebih dari ujian lari yang diberikan Morino Ibiki di mata pelajaran olahraga minggu lalu. Ia kumpulkan dulu oksigen banyak-banyak dan merilekskan tubuh. Gadis itu bersandar dan memandang plang kelasnya—10-1—yang berada di deretan kanan. Kalau misalnya ia balik ke kelas sekarang, sepertinya sudah terlambat. Walau sebenarnya itu akan lebih baik daripada nantinya ia akan kembali berurusan dengan Kakashi-_sensei_.

Eh, tapi percuma. Kakashi bisa saja datang ke kelas dan minta izin ke pengajar agar membawanya keluar—bicara empat mata. Itu bisa memperburuk imejnya secara langsung di mata anak-anak sekelas. Lagi pula kalau seandainya hari ini Kakashi tidak memanggilnya dari kelas, ada kemungkinan besar dia akan disidang besok atau mungkin lusa. Intinya sama saja.

Cepat atau lambat ia akan dihukum karena tindakan ceroboh ini.

_Tuh, kan? Inilah dampak kecerobohanmu yang kambuh._

Tapi karena sudah telanjur Sakura memandang tangga menuju atap. Sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus kabur ke atas. Dengan gerakan mata yang was-was, Sakura segera ke atap. Dia pijakan kakinya ke permukaan lantai berdebu milik atap dan ia pandangi hamparan langit biru di atas sana. Indah, cerah, tak begitu terik. Segala ketakjubannya di panorama ini membuatnya melangkah maju dan maju, kemudian sampai ke jaring pembatas atap yang cukup tinggi. Dia turunkan pandangan dan terdiam. Dari sini dapat ia saksikan gerbang sekolah yang terletak di bawah sana. Sekarang sudah ada dua guru yang berjaga. Satunya guru Kimia, Tsubaki Mizuki dan satu lagi yang entahlah siapa. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari jarak sejauh ini.

Kemudian Sakura menaruh keningnya di jaring. Merenung sesaat. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sebuah perihal kecil—marah saat Anko menyindirnya di kelas—akan berimbas sedasyat ini. Ia gigit bibirnya keras-keras.

"Anko-_sensei_ tau semuanya dari Kakashi_-sensei._ Jadi jelas dia yang salah..." Ucapnya. Sambil menunduk ia menendang jaring kawat tersebut dengan kakinya. "Kalau saja dia tidak menyebarkannya, mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini..."

Kemudian Sakura memejamkan mata. Pegangannya di jaring pembatas semakin erat dan menguning. Ia hela nafas panjang-panjang dan merosot turun. "Tapi aku juga bodoh. Salah dalam bertindak sampai sejauh ini..." Gerutunya. "_Baka_."

Dan sosok yang ada di ujung pintu atap menggelengkan kepala. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berujar pelan. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah tau kebodohanmu..."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan keterkejutan dan ia baru sadar kalau sudah ada Kakashi di ujung atap. Sedikit _deja vu_—Sakura menelan ludah dan meringis. Kenapa orang ini selalu tau kalau dia berada di atap? Apa karena ia sudah terlalu sering bersembunyi di sini? "Kenapa... kau..."

"Jangan heran." Ia berkata seolah membaca isi pikiran Sakura. "Asal kau tau kami punya beberapa CCTV di tiap lantai. Dan bisa kusimpulkan sekarang kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana."

Sakura nyaris menjerit di detik itu juga. Kenapa ia lupa hal sepenting CCTV? Sakura benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa di detik selanjutnya. Kini ia sudah tertangkap basah, tak bisa ke mana mana lagi. Kalaupun kabur cepat atau lambat dirinya pasti akan ketahuan juga, kan? Mau apa dia sekarang? Dirinya benar-benar buntu.

"Sekedar menambahkan, kalau kau ingin membicarakan orang, usahakan jangan di belakangnya. Kau bisa membuat orang itu sakit hati..." Lalu Kakashi berjalan mendekat sambil menyisakan jarak lima meter dari Sakura. "Dan jika kau ada masalah denganku, lebih baik kita menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Jangan kebanyakan lari dari masalah."

Sakura dan Kakashi membagi tatapannya masing-masing. Kakashi memberikannya pandangan dingin sedangkan Sakura mencoba bersikap menantang—tak mau kalah—walau sebenarnya ia harus mengakui bahwa situasi ini sungguh menakutkan baginya. Satu buliran bening meluncur dari pelipisnya, jatuh ke lantai. Jantungnya deg-degan. Namun Sakura tetap berusaha tak gentar. Dia memikirkan banyak cara untuk meloloskan diri dari masalah ini, dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berkata pelan, penuh rasa gugup dan penekanan. "Ba-Baiklah..."

Kakashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kalau begitu... aku minta maaf." Ucapannya langsung membuat mata Kakashi terbuka sedikit lebih lebar. "Aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

Sakura berniat melewati Kakashi dan lagi-lagi Kakashi menghalangi jalannya lewat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir semudah itu aku memaafkanmu, hm?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Dia tadinya mengira kalau permintaan maaf sudah terucap maka semuanya selesai. Tapi ternyata ini semua terlalu sulit untuk diselesaikan begitu saja. Ada salahnya juga ia terlalu sering membuat masalah di depan guru ketua kesiswaan ini, Kakashi sudah enggan diajak kompromi baik-baik. Sakura berdesis lalu mencoba melarikan diri. Kakashi yang tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja kembali menangkapnya. Ia tahan Sakura kuat-kuat agar tidak meninggalkan area atap ini walau tenaga Sakura masih sanggup membuat Kakashi melangkah mundur sampai ke mulut pintu atap. Ini sudah dekat dengan turunan tangga yang lumayan curam.

"Bodoh! Jangan main-main di sini!"

"Makanya lepaskan aku! Aku mau ke bawah!"

"Sakura—!" Kakashi sedikit tersentak saat ia akan mundur ke belakang sudah ada ujung anak tangga yang menyapanya. Inginnya mendorong Sakura untuk tidak ikut jatuh bersamanya, namun tangan gadis itu nyatanya masih memegang erat kemeja cokelatnya. Jadilah Sakura terbelalak saat kini ia melayang, dan ada kehadiran tangan yang lagi-lagi melingkari pinggang dan juga kepalanya.

**B****rukh!**

**B****r****u****kh!**

**B****rukh!**

Bunyi debaman terdengar beberapa kali. Bahkan orang-orang yang tak jauh di sana—berada di dalam kelas—juga sampai mendengar suara keras tadi. Untung karena pelajaran yang masih berlangsung, dalam sekejap rasa penasaran mereka hilang dan kembali fokus ke papan tulis; sesuai dengan perintah sang guru.

"A-Ah... _i-ittai_..."

Di tempat yang sama, koridor lantai empat yang sepi, Sakura meringis. Inginnya mengusap beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama mata kakinya yang sakit—entah mengenai bagian tangga yang mana. Tapi ia terlebih dulu tersentak saat menyadari bahwa wajahnya terbenam di leher Kakashi—posisinya meniban pria itu. Sakura menggulingkan tubuhnya dan terduduk seketika.

"Sial... apa punggungku sudah patah?" Kakashi berbisik nyeri. Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian ini mengadah, memandangi tangga menuju atap yang berada di sebelah mereka. Ternyata Kakashi dan Sakura benar-benar jatuh dari tangga. Sakura lantas melihat Kakashi yang masih terbaring kaku sambil mengeluh, lalu ia putuskan untuk berdiri, berniat lanjut kabur dan menjauh dari pria perak itu. Tapi Sakura malah jatuh di langkah ketiganya. Ia meringis saat menyadari pergelangan kakinya sudah ditempeli memar biru yang terlihat parah.

"Sa-Sakit..." Sakura sedih sendiri. Kakinya rapuh seperti ranting saat dia kembali menegakkan badan. Sendinya serasa bisa patah kapan saja. Gadis itu berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada dinding. "Ini sakit sekali..."

"Tadi kita jatuh bersama. Jangan salahkan aku tadi sempat menibanmu juga saat menjatuhi tangga." Kata Kakashi tanpa perlu melirik Sakura. "Yang jelas kepalamu tidak apa-apa."

Percobaan ketiga, dengan gemetar Sakura berdiri. Ia jadikan salah satu kakinya yang masih sehat untuk dijadikan tumpuan. Ia lirik sekilas Kakashi yang belum banyak berkutik di lantai. Niatnya melemparkan pandangan pertentangan, namun matanya terlebih dulu terbelalak oleh sesuatu yang Kakashi dapati. Ternyata dahi pria itu robek. Darah mengucur pelan dari lukanya yang terbuka. Sakura menahan nafas. Bulu romanya meremang dan keringat mulai membasahi pori-pori dahinya. Ia _shock_ parah. Darah Kakashi terus mengalir. Membasahi surai jabriknya yang turun serta buat genangan tersendiri di lantai.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia menangis. Tapi tetap, dengan tertatih ia berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi, meninggalkan guru itu yang kini yang berseru meneriakinya.

"Hei, kau mau meninggalkanku di sini sendiri!?"

Sakura tak menoleh dan terus berjalan pergi.

Sungguhan ditinggal, Kakashi berdecak. Ia ingin berdiri tapi tulang belakangnya tidak mengizinkan. Rasa sakit dari macam-macam sisi menyetrumnya dengan gila. Oke, kalau dianggap patah memang sedikit agak berlebihan, tapi sepertinya ada banyak memar di dalam tubuhnya yang menjerit minta diobati. Segeralah ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya untuk hari ini dia tidak bisa mengejar siswi merah muda itu lagi.

"Sial."

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri berjalan susah payah ke ruang UKS. Ada Kato Shizune, pengurus yang sedang memasukkan berbagai macam kebutuhan obat di kotak P3K. "Ada yang perlu dibantu?" Dia menyambut Sakura yang baru datang. Berniat memberikan senyuman namun ia sudah terlebih dulu dikejutkan oleh memar yang tertera di kaki putihnya. "Ah, kamu barusan jatuh, ya? Sini aku obati..."

Sakura menggeleng tanpa suara. Ia bukan lagi menjawab, namun berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Shizune. Ada yang lebih penting dibanding memar ini. Sambil berkata, lagi-lagi air matanya menguar turun tanpa diperintah. Wajahnya merah padam.

"D-Da-Dari pada memikirkanku, lebih baik S-Shizune-_san_ tolong Kakashi-_sensei_... dia di lantai empat... k-kepalanya terluka parah..." Ucapnya, terisak.

Shizune terkejut hebat. Seperti apa yang diminta, dia bergegas ke lantai atas menemui Kakashi. Sedangkan Sakura meninggalkan UKS tanpa jejak—berniat bersembunyi di suatu tempat, tak bergerak dan tak melakukan apapun selain menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya hingga bel pulang berdering. Kemudian dia bisa pulang tanpa dicegat oleh guru atau siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Kejadian hari ini memang hanya tentang Haruno Sakura dengan Hatake Kakashi seorang. Hanya mereka berdua.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Well, aku juga ngerasa kok Sakura di sini agak aku dramatisirin (marah-marah mulu). Jadi gomen buat yang sedikit terganggu ama sifatnya. Yaa anggap aja faktor labil ala anak SMA (?). By the way, buat kalian yang suka gambar, silahkan cek pengumuman di profile FFn-ku, ya. Ada something soalnya. Arigatou.**

.

.

**Special Thanks to**

**Mrs Sasori, Watanabe Niko, Al Khalya, Shuben, Taskia Hatake46, Nezumi, Chacha Rokugatsu, Luca Marvell, Uzumaki NaMa, YutaUke, dekdes, Virgo Shaka Mia, sakura uchiha stivani, lavarrr, Chichak deth, baidhar, kHaLerie Hikari, Bofit, Assasin, Revi-san. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**King's Wife kapan update? **Kemungkinan besar besok. **Bela-belain baca ini dulu sebelum belajar UN. **Haha terima kasih banyak. **Sakura udah mulai ada rasa sama Kakashi tapi jadi benci lagi. **Iya. **Fictnya pendek, ya? **Chap ini 4k words kok. Moga puas, ya. **Apa Anko suka Kakashi? **Kayak semacam tertarik, kali ya. **Apa KakaSaku nantinya bisa memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius? **Liatin aja kelanjutan fict ini. **Nostalgia ngebaca fict ini. **Thankyou. Makasih banget ya buat kalian yang mau sharing pengalaman kalian di review. Menarik-menarik loh :')

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	10. Penyembuhan

**Previous Chap **

"Ah, kamu barusan jatuh, ya? Sini aku obati..."

Sakura menggeleng tanpa suara. Ia bukan lagi menjawab, namun berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Shizune. Ada yang lebih penting dibanding memar ini. Sambil berkata, lagi-lagi air matanya menguar turun tanpa diperintah. Wajahnya merah padam.

"D-Da-Dari pada memikirkanku, lebih baik S-Shizune-_san_ tolong Kakashi-_sensei_... dia di lantai empat... k-kepalanya terluka parah..." Ucapnya, terisak.

Shizune terkejut hebat. Seperti apa yang diminta, dia bergegas ke lantai atas menemui Kakashi. Sedangkan Sakura meninggalkan UKS tanpa jejak—berniat bersembunyi di suatu tempat, tak bergerak dan tak melakukan apapun selain menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya hingga bel pulang berdering. Kemudian dia bisa pulang tanpa dicegat oleh guru atau siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Kejadian hari ini memang hanya tentang Haruno Sakura dengan Hatake Kakashi seorang. Hanya mereka berdua.

.

.

Jatuh dari tangga bersama Kakashi tadi siang benar-benar klimaks dari seluruh pengalaman sial Haruno Sakura selama ini.

Kaki kanannya terkilir—dia pincang seketika. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, tak habis-habisnya ia meringis kesakitan. Bahkan di dalam bis saja ia masih mengurut sendiri persendian kakinya agar saat nanti turun bisa kuat berdiri tegak. Tidak terbayang kalau Kakashi masih keukeh mengejar saat kondisinya seperti ini. Jelas dia sudah tertangkap basah dan dihakimi habis-habisan. Dia tidak sanggup lagi berlari pergi apalagi menaiki tangga.

Sakura menghela nafas. Keringatnya bercucuran saat ia sudah sampai ke depan rumah. Dia buka pintu dengan kunci cadangan dan masuk dengan seruan lesu. "_Tadaima_..."

Sasori menyahut dari ruang tengah. Sakura berniat langsung ke kamar, melewati sang kakak tanpa menunjukkan kakinya yang membiru di bagian mata kaki. Tapi apa daya kalau Sasori mengajaknya bicara. "Sakura, tumben kau pulang jam segini. Ada klub?"

"Mm... anggap saja seperti itu."

Sasori yang lagi meminum _cola_ meliriknya sekilas. Lalu saat Sakura berniat menaiki tangga, keluhan tertahan dari adiknya itu membuat Sasori mengernyit dan memfokuskan mata _hazel_-nya ke kaki Sakura yang membengkak.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"O-Oh, ini? Aku jatuh dari tangga saat lari dikejar teman."

Sasori _sweatdrop_ dan Sakura meringis.

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**.**

.

**CHAPTER** SEPULUH

**(X) **Penyembuhan

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian malam mulai menjelang. Langit hitam melatarbelakangi bulan terang di atas sana. Dinginnya angin tenang yang berhembus pun tertiup pelan, membuat Kakashi merapatkan mantel saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Pria dewasa itu memang baru saja pulang. Kelihatannya saat ia tidur di sekolah tidak ada yang tega membangunkan Kakashi. Shizune selaku pengurus UKS pun hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi pesan dan juga kunci. Jadilah ia baru keluar dari sekolah saat jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Kakashi memasuki apartemen dan melepaskan sepatu. Ia longgarkan dasi dan melirik singkat ke arah ruangan apartemennya yang terasa sedikit janggal. Lampu-lampu plafon yang sudah menyala sebelum ia menekan saklar dan kehadiran sepasang _wedges_ wanita di rak sepatu. Siapa yang datang ke sini?

"Kakashi?"

Ah, dia.

Suara tadi membuat Kakashi melangkah malas ke arah ruang tamu. Dan benar saja, di daerah dapur kecilnya sudah ada seorang wanita bernama Nohara Rin di sana. Teman masa SMP yang sampai sekarang masih menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengannya. Entahlah apa yang sedang ia masak di dalam panci.

"Maaf ya aku masuk tanpa izin." Ia tertawa kecil, mengingatkan Kakashi bahwa perempuan itu memiliki kunci cadangan apartemennya. "Kau belum makan, kan? Ini aku lagi memanaskan sup yang tadi sore aku beli."

Kakashi mengusap rambut perak jabriknya sekali, menggeleng, dan beralih ke kamar. "Tidak usah. Aku mau tidur."

"Eh? Kenapa? Ini sup jagung yang pernah kau bilang enak itu loh. Masa iya kamu tidak lapar?"

"Badanku sedang sakit. Kau makan sendirian saja."

"Ada apa?" Wanita bersurai pendek itu mengerjap. Wajah khawatirnya tercetak jelas—terutama saat ia lihat dahi Kakashi yang dilapisi perban besar. Segeralah ia matikan kompor dan berjalan mengikuti Kakashi. Dia sentuh punggung pria itu tanpa niat apa-apa namun nyatanya hal tersebut malah membuat Kakashi berdesis.

"Ma-Maaf. Itu ya yang sakit?"

"Hm."

Rin memandang wajah Kakashi. diam-diam sebuah senyum melapisi bibirnya. "Perlu aku bantu?"

Kakashi meliriknya pelan.

"Ah, maksudku..." Rin segera berdiri dan mengambil sebuah salep di dalam tasnya. "Walau aku bukan dokter, setidaknya aku punya persiapan yang lengkap. Aku membawa salep untuk luka."

Kakashi kali ini mengangguk. Dia tidak punya obat seperti itu di dalam apartemennya. Jadilah ia membuka kemeja cokelatnya dengan perlahan. Karena seringkali Kakashi berdesis kesakitan mengomentari tangannya, Rin membantunya dengan senang hati. Kancing demi kancing ia lepaskan dan akhirnya dada bidang Kakashi yang berwarna putih terekspos jelas.

Rin sempat bahagia sendiri melihat rupa Kakashi, namun apa daya saat ia lihat punggung dan tangannya, berbagai macam luka yang cukup mengejutkan membuatnya terbelalak luar biasa. Di punggung Kakashi ada satu luka melintang nan panjang yang berwarna biru. Kelihatannya itu yang paling parah dibanding sisanya yang cuma menampilkan goresan merah-merah. Jika diterka, mungkin luka biru keunguan itu dia dapat saat tubuhnya langsung tumbang—didorong Sakura—dan disambut oleh sudut tajam tiap anak tangga yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya luka sebanyak ini?"

Kakashi menjawab sambil menahan sakit saat Rin selesai membilas obat sisa UKS dengan handuk basah dan mengoleskan salepnya. "Muridku jatuh dari tangga. Untung aku sempat menolongnya walau ikut terkena sial seperti ini."

"Murid? Apa muridmu juga terluka?"

"Entah. Tapi yang jelas aku memeluknya—jadi tanganku yang kena tangga, seperti ini." Kakashi membungkukkan badan dan mengusap wajah. Dirinya kembali mengingat kebodohan Haruno Sakura yang telah menyeruduknya sampai dia terluka parah seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tak punya rasa simpati dan memiliki wewenang yang lebih besar, mungkin pria itu tega langsung mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

"Kelihatannya lukamu ini harus ditangani lebih lanjut oleh dokter. Kepalamu kan juga terluka. Itu harus segera diperiksa." Rin menghela nafas saat ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Apa malam ini perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

"Mungkin besok." Mumpung hari libur juga.

"Sekarang saja." Rin memeluk tangan Kakashi. "Kan mumpung ada aku."

Kakashi tersenyum singkat, sempat meluluhkan pandangan Rin, tapi sayang pria itu kemudian menepisnya. "Tidak perlu, Rin. Aku bukan Obito. Kau tak perlu memanjakanku."

Senyuman Rin sirna. Wanita itu menurunkan pandangannya barang sesaat, kemudian ia mencoba mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku tidak menganggapmu sama sebagai Obito-_kun_ kok. Lagi pula... dia sudah meninggal, kan?"

Rin melirik sebuah bingkai foto di kamar Kakashi. Sebuah _frame_ berukuran sedang yang memuat gambar dirinya, Kakashi dan Obito yang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang toga kelulusan.

"Tapi... kau benar-benar butuh bantuan, Kakashi." Rin menyentuh telapak tangan pria itu. Menyematkan jemarinya dengan penuh sayang. "Jadi biarkan aku membantumu, ya?"

Kakashi bergumam mengiyakan. Dia lepaskan tangan Rin dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil kaus. Mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan mandi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah mengurusi hari yang berat ini. "Aku mau tidur. Kalau kau mau menginap, gunakanlah kamar sebelah."

Rin mengangguk. Setidaknya Kakashi tidak mengusirnya kali ini. "Baiklah, selamat malam. Tidur nyenyak, ya. Kalau nanti malam kau terbangun karena lapar, ketuk saja kamarku. Aku akan memanaskan sup atau mungkin membuatkan makanan lain untukmu."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Lalu Rin mematikan lampu kamar pria itu dan keluar. Dalam diam dia membelakangi pintu kamarKakashi dan merenung. Tak ia sangka Kakashi berani menyindirnya secara gamblang dengan membahas Obito. Hatinya langsung nyeri dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Masalahnya hubungan yang dulu ia bina bersama Kakashi dan Obito memang tergolong rumit. Mereka memang bersahabat, namun ada sebuah cinta segitiga yang tercipta kala Kakashi mencintainya walau tau Rin dan Obito sudah lebih awal membina hubungan. Hanya saja ketika Obito sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan naas yang menimpanya, keadaan kini berbalik. Rin mulai melirik Kakashi, namun Kakashi berniat melupakannya.

Di dalam isi kepala Kakashi, Rin sudah milik Obito. Ia hanya perlu menjaga Rin, tak boleh merebutnya.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

"Kau sih lari-larian di sekolah. Kayak anak kecil saja."

Hari Sabtu sore, dengan menghela napas pasrah, Haruno Sasori mengomeli adik semata wayangnya yang bernama Sakura. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruang praktik dokter di rumah sakit tengah kota. Gadis bersurai pendek itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan mengenakan dua buah kruk—tongkat penyangga yang didesain khusus untuk penderita tulang retak sepertinya. Katanya kalau mau cepat sembuh tanpa operasi, jalan satu-satunya yang memang menggenakan benda tersebut. Jalan pincang seperti ini memang agak merepotkan, tapi apa boleh buat?

Sakura mendesah malas. Ia lanjut mengekori Sasori yang sengaja berjalan pelan. Dia cuma bisa cemberut karena sudah terlalu kenyang memakan ocehan penuh nasihat sang kakak sejak kemarin malam.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu. Aku mau bayar." Setelah membantu Sakura duduk, Sasori pergi ke loket pembayaran. Antriannya berdiri—kursi tunggu di sekitar sana penuh—mungkin karena itu dia disuruh menunggu di bangku ini. Sepeninggal pria merah itu, Sakura hanya diam di ruang tunggu paling pojok dan menyandarkan tongkatnya ke dinding. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan melirik kaki kanannya yang sudah digips dan dibalut perban. Ternyata memar yang dia dapatkan bukan sekedar keseleo biasa. Ada tulang yang retak beberapa milimeter. Pantas saja dari kemarin bengkaknya tidak hilang-hilang dan sakitnya menyiksa sekali.

Tapi kalau dia saja terluka sampai begini, bagaimana dengan Kakashi?

Sakura mengadah, inginnya melihat Sasori, tapi dirinya malah dibuat luar biasa terkejut saat ia dapati sosok _familiar_ yang mendadak duduk di bangku terujung ruang tunggu—sebaris dengannya. Rambut perak yang berdiri serta postur tubuh yang semampai itu membuat Sakura luar biasa mengenali pria itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Itu Hatake Kakashi, pria yang kini sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya sendiri di telinga.

Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan. Ia meringis dalam hati.

Gawat. Ternyata pria itu datang ke rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya frustasi, Sakura sama sekali belum memikirkan kalimat apa yang pantas ia ucapkan saat bertemu dengan Kakashi setelah hal yang terjadi kemarin. Dia lah yang membuat pria itu jatuh hingga kepalanya berdarah, kan? Lihat saja perban besar yang masih menempel di dahinya. Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan? Kalau begini situasinya ia harus bersembunyi di mana?

Gerasak-gerusuk sendiri di tempatnya, Kakashi yang baru menutup sambungan teleponnya dan melirik anak itu. Awalnya juga tak ia sangka ada gadis itu di tempat ini, tapi nyatanya rambut mencolok Sakura membuat Tuhan berkehendak lain. Benar-benar ada Sakura di sana. Lagi-lagi dia dipertemukan dengan sosok murid yang menjadi biang keladi dari seluruh luka yang ia dapati.

Apa sebaiknya ia bertindak sekarang—menghukum Sakura, misalnya?

Kakashi menaruh ponselnya ke saku dan kemudian berpindah tempat. Dia duduki bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura tanpa ada niatan untuk menyapanya terlebih dulu.

Dan di sisi Sakura sendiri, Sakura yang paham Kakashi telah menyadarinya hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Dia terus menyembunyikan wajah. Merasa bersalah, malu dan juga ngeri tercampur aduk. Baru pertama kalinya ia ingin menangis gara-gara ketakutan seperti ini.

Lebih baik ia pergi dan mendatangi Sasori—

Jantung Sakura nyaris berhenti saat tangan pria itu menaruh tangan ke bahunya agar ia tidak berdiri. Sakura duduk lemas dengan tatapan pucat ke depan. Kakashi juga sama. Tak ada senyuman di antara mereka. Dan dirinya pun tidak menoleh sama sekali ke Sakura yang persis di sebelahnya. Tatapan keduanya cuma lurus ke depan. Seolah saling menyimpan seribu rutukan berbeda yang mereka tahan dalam hati.

"Apa kau pikir... aku telah melupakan hal kemarin yang kita lalui, hm?"

**G****lek.**

Mati sudah.

Sakura nyaris kehilangan ruhnya. Ia ingin kabur namun dirinya tidak bisa. Kondisi kakinya yang seperti ini terlalu sulit membuatnya bergerak. Cuma ada mata yang berkaca-kaca, juga jantung yang berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya gemetar. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa dalam dirinya, Sakura mencoba berbicara pelan. "H-Hai, _S__ensei_. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini—"

Dengan cepat Kakashi menjitaknya. Benar-benar menjitak kepalanya sampai ia terkantuk ke bawah. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan barulah Sakura melirik horor Kakashi. Akhirnya kedua iris mata kontras mereka bertemu.

"Sa-Sakit, _Sensei_..."

Kakashi menghela nafas kesal—yang kali ini bercampur lega. Sambil memejamkan mata dia sandarkan punggungnya ke bangku. Dia kepalkan tangan sekali lagi dan meregangkannya sesaat. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ memukulku?"

"Karena sampai detik ini kau masih belum mau meminta maaf."

"Aku... akan mengucapkannya kok."

Kakashi membuka mata. "Kalau begitu, ucapkan sekarang."

Sakura menatapnya, mencoba berbicara namun ia menggeleng. "Mungkin... nanti."

Kakashi menggeleng tidak paham. "Kenapa ucapan sesederhana itu sulit sekali keluar dari mulutmu?"

Sakura ingin membalas kalimatnya, tapi ekspresi dingin Kakashi yang berubah beberapa puluh derajat ini membuat ia menunduk. Kedua tangan di atas pahanya saling ia remas untuk meredakan kegelisahannya. Sulit dan malu. Itu saja jawabannya.

"Gara-gara kau mendorongku di tangga, badanku dipenuhi memar. Kepalaku juga terluka. Berapa poin pelanggaran yang kau inginkan untuk mencelakakan guru seperti ini, hm?"

Sakura menahan nafas. Kenapa masalah poin jadi ikutan dibahas lagi? Sakura buru-buru memikirkan kalimat balasannya "Ta-Tapi... aku juga terluka... seharusnya kita—"

"Seharusnya apa? Impas?" Kakashi mengusap wajahnya sekilas. Anak kecil sekali pola pikir gadis ini. "Sekarang kau sudah SMA, seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku sampai bersujud karena telah membuatku kerepotan menghadapi tingkah ke kanak-kanakanmu."

Sakura tak mampu menjawab. Dia ingin segera meminta maaf—kalau perlu sekalian mengemis padanya agar tidak menjatuhkan poin pelanggaran pada kejadian ini. Tapi rasa gensi masih mengekorinya. Dia juga tidak tau bagaimana cara memulainya. Apa mungkin dia harus berbasa-basi dulu?

"_Sensei_... terluka di mana saja?"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau membandingkan lukamu dengan lukaku?"

"Bu-Bukan. Aku hanya ingin tau." Mata _emerald_-nya mengintip di balik poni—dia masih takut untuk tidak menunduk.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia letakan telapak gadis itu ke punggungnya. Di sana Sakura yang terkejut nyaris memekik, tapi saat ia sadar bahwa Kakashi berniat meletakkan tangannya ke pusat luka, Sakura terdiam.

Di punggung Kakashi yang ia raba, dapat terasa jelas di balik pakaiannya ada sebuah perban kasa lainnya yang cukup panjang.

"Aku tidak memedulikan memar atau goresan di tangan, kaki, atau leherku. Tapi luka di kepala dan di punggung ini selalu mengingatkan seluruh perbuatan yang kau lakukan padaku."

Mata pria itu menatapnya dan Sakura nyaris kehilangan nafasnya. Tangan hangat Kakashi menggenggamnya erat dan jarak pandang antar wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Hal itu membuat Sakura berniat memundurkan kepala dan membalasnya dengan kalimat yang tak mau kalah seperti biasa. Namun saat ia lihat luka gores di leher kanan pria itu, Sakura mengernyit nyeri dan menelan ludah.

Kelihatannya dia memang harus minta maaf.

"_S-Se-Sensei_, aku—"

"Kakashi, ini nomor antrianmu." Mendadak datang seorang wanita bersurai cokelat pendek yang datang di samping Kakashi. Dia usap bahu pria itu dan menatap heran ke gadis yang kini sedang ditatap Kakashi. Ada ekspresi bingung yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Eh... ada apa? Gadis ini kenalanmu?"

Sakura melepaskan tangan Kakashi dan gugup sendiri. Ada kalimat yang nya ingin ia ucapkan namun semuanya buyar seketika kala wanita cantik itu datang. Kini dia malah lebih fokus ke tangan putih Rin yang menggenggam erat lengan Kakashi. Ia mengerjap pelan dan menyimpulkan suatu hal.

Apa jangan-jangan... wanita cantik itu adalah pacar Kakashi?

Hati Sakura ibarat mengerut. Sedikit perih juga.

Tapi untuk apa?

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Salah satu muridku di sekolah."

"Wah, anak manis ini muridmu, Kakashi? Kau beruntung sekali..." Lalu ia melirik Sakura. "Salam kenal, ya."

Rin memberikan salah satu tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Lima detikan Sakura membiarkan tangan itu menganggur, dan barulah saat Rin akan menariknya kembali, ia langsung menjabatnya dengan sentakan kaget.

"Sa-Salam kenal..."

Tangan Sakura jadi berkeringat. Entah atmosfir tak mengenakan apa yang sedang mengerubuninya.

Buru-buru ia berdiri dengan berpegangan dinding, lalu meraih tongkat kruk. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah Sasori yang kini sudah menduduki bangku tunggu di depan loket pembayaran.

"Mau ke mana?" Kakashi bertanya, kali ini tidak menahannya. Sakura menoleh dengan senyuman pahit. "Kakakku sudah memanggil."

Dalam hati Sakura meringis. Kenapa hatinya malah jadi berat begini saat ia lihat ada perempuan asing yang melekat di Kakashi? Lagi pula bukannya dia membenci guru itu? Tapi kenapa ia malah galau sendiri seolah melihat pria incarannya didekati perempuan lain? Toh, Kakashi pria dewasa. Wajar jika Kakashi sudah memiliki pasangan, kan? Ah, atau mungkin wanita itu sudah menjadi istrinya?

Sakura menggeleng.

Tapi tunggu.

Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Kakashi?

Susah payah Sakura ke toilet agar bisa mencuci muka—menghapus segala hal yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Sedangkan di ruang tunggu, Kakashi masih terdiam, dan Rin sendiri yang memang menemaninya mencoba meneruskan obrolan yang pria itu tanggapi seadanya.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Dua hari terlewat, Senin pun datang. Saat ia memasuki kelas, dalam hitungan detik Haruno Sakura langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan satu _uwabaki_ di kaki kiri. Yang kanannya terpaksa nyeker karena ada gips dan perban yang membalut telapak kaki hingga pergelangan kaki.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu, Sakura!?" Ino langsung histeris sendiri melihatnya. Di belakang si pirang juga ada Hinata yang memasang wajah cemas. Sakura pun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Ini cuma luka kecil kok. Aku lari-larian di rumah dan sedikit keseleo."

"Mana mungkin alasannya sebodoh itu." Ino geleng-geleng kepala—persis seperti reaksi Sasori saat ia bohongi seperti tadi. "Lagi pula kakimu digips. Tulangmu patah, ya?"

"Cuma retak kecil sih. Buktinya aku masih bisa jalan sedikit walau tanpa kruk." Lalu Sakura duduk di bangkunya dengan bantuan Hinata. Dua kruk milik gadis _pink_ itu sengaja Hinata sandarkan ke dinding kelas agar lebih rapi. "Ah, terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_."

"Mm, semoga cepat sembuh, Sakura."

"Ya, dan cepat ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sakura nyengir cengengesan. Ino dia usir agar kembali ke tempat duduknya di belakang lalu gadis itu bertopang dagu di mejanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja jujur ke Ino dan Hinata mengenai hal buruk seperti apa yang menimpa kaki kanannya. Namun apa daya. Dia tidak berani bercerita. Walaupun berada di pihaknya, Ino dan Hinata pasti akan menasihatinya habis-habisan jika tau ia membuat ulah lagi yang melibatkan guru seperti Kakashi. Atau yang paling parah, Ino dan Hinata malah menjauhinya karena tidak ingin berteman dengan anak barbar sepertinya.

Oke, ini menyedihkan.

**Kr****iiing!**

Bertepatan dengan itu, bel berdering tepat saat Hatake Kakashi—sang guru matematika—yang memasuki ruangan kelas. Jadwal pelajaran mereka memang menyebalkan. Tidak tau kenapa pelajaran laknat itu ditaruh di paling awal tiap Senin, hari ini, dan juga Selasa. Sambil mendengarkan ketua kelas yang menyuruh murid-murid untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, Sakura merapikan bukunya.

"Selamat pagi..."

Hampir semua murid menyapa Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di depan papan tulis. Mereka awalnya diam, tapi beberapa detik berikutnya kelas menjadi ribut seketika. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kakashi dan menarik minat anak-anak untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"_S__ensei_ kenapa? Baru saja kecelakaan, ya?" Pertanyaan Lee mengundang rasa penasaran yang lainnya. Sakura yang awalnya malas menatapnya jadi otomatis mengadah. Pasti Lee sedang menanyakan dahinya yang ditempeli kasa dan perban cokelat yang membentuk tanda plus. Juga dengan perban tambahan di bagian leher. Sisa lukanya mungkin tak terlihat karena ketutupan kain kemeja.

"Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kalian tak perlu tau." Pria itu menjawab seadanya. Sifat dingin Kakashi kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi kok _timming_-nya sama kayak Sakura sih, _Sensei?_ Jangan-jangan kecelakaannya bersama Sakura, ya?" Murid terfrontal, Naruto Uzumaki, berkomentar. Sambil tertawa dia menatap Sakura yang ada di bangku terdepan. Inginnya bercanda biasa saja—dan lebih _offense_ ke Sakura. Tapi si pirang itu langsung panik saat Sakura menoleh dengan _death glare_ mematikannya.

Kemudian Kakashi memandang Sakura yang duduk di bagian depan. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kau sakit?"

Oh, dia mau pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaannya?

Sakura menatapnya dan mencoba mengikuti permainannya. "Iya, di kaki."

"Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Kau juga, _Sensei_."

Sakura pun melemparkan tatapannya ke buku paket di meja. Dia bingung. Antara kesal dan menyesal tercampur aduk saat ia lihat Kakashi di depan sana. Sempat terlintas sebesit keinginan untuk meminta maaf nanti, tapi entahlah, dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Lagi pula pertemuannya di rumah sakit bisa jadi adalah momen terakhir dirinya mau berbicara empat mata dengan pria itu.

Sesudah ini, ia harus menghindarinya mati-matian dan bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengan Kakashi.

Setelahnya jadilah siswi yang normal, Sakura.

Ya, siswi yang normal...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang mau ngertiin sifat Sakura di sini. Jujur aja aku paling seneng bacain isi kotak review fict Teastu, apalagi tentang pendapat dan cerita-cerita kalian :)**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**dekdes, Gin and Amaya, kiddo hatake, Bofit, sakura uchiha stivani, wowwoh-geegee, hima, hime, nathalie-ichino, Strawbaekie, Taskia Hatake46, HinaTama, VeeQueenAir, yassir2374, Uzumaki NaMa, nezumi, sofia-siquelle, Luca Marvell, Guest, lavarrr, nchie-ainie, Cherry853, Virgo Shaka Mia, Mrs Sasori, Sarnam, Takashiro Yuki, yiki chan, Guest, Nurulita as Lita-san, punkyharuno, Chichak deth, Kiroy123, zeevale, Sasya547, Guest, Gold, Ricchan24, denok, SantiDwiMw, saha wae, chocochip86, pinkyharuno, Sabaku No Dili.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Update-nya ngaret nih. **Iya haha. **Sakura mirip temen sekelasku. **Haha baguslah kalo Sakura di sini bisa dibilang manusiawi. **Gara-gara zo aku jadi baca banyak pair. **Terima kasih. **Kakashi udah punya perasaan belum ke Sakura? **Hmm. **Salah nulis nama di PBR. **Maaf, yaa. Kurang teliti. **Twins Alert kapan? **:D **Menunggu Sakura bersikap lebih baik ke Kakashi. **Ditunggu, ya. **Nafas itu seharusnya napas. **Aku udah telanjur gunain nafas di sini (males edit 9 chap sebelumnya). Tapi kalo ada waktu mungkin aku akan edit nantinya. **Di mana-mana selalu Anko yang jadi antagonis. **Haha, gomen.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	11. Redup

**Previous Chap**

"Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Kau juga, _Sensei_."

Sakura pun melemparkan tatapannya ke buku paket di meja. Dia bingung. Antara kesal dan menyesal tercampur aduk saat ia lihat Kakashi di depan sana. Sempat terlintas sebesit keinginan untuk meminta maaf nanti, tapi entahlah, dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Lagi pula pertemuannya di rumah sakit bisa jadi adalah momen terakhir dirinya mau berbicara empat mata dengan pria itu.

Sesudah ini, ia harus menghindarinya mati-matian dan bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengan Kakashi.

Setelahnya jadilah siswi yang normal, Sakura.

Ya, siswi yang normal...

.

.

Jika boleh menduga, Hatake Kakashi merasa bahwa hubungan semerawutnya dengan Haruno Sakura sudah selesai sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di rumah sakit.

Rasa kesal dan juga amarah yang sempat menempel di ulu hatinya seolah lepas saat ia sempat berbicara dengan Sakura yang saat itu juga mengalami cidera akibat ulahnya sendiri. Anggap saja ia memaafkan Sakura dan permasalahan mereka memudar. Toh, dari awal dia bukanlah pria yang senang menanam dendam.

Hanya saja, semua yang ia rasakan tampaknya tak berlaku juga bagi Sakura.

Gadis itu memang bersikap lebih baik dengannya, namun masih saja ada sifat-sifat tidak menyenangkan yang kembali ia tunjukan. Bila bersama orang lain Sakura terlihat riang, penuh senyum dan juga bersikap manis layaknya anak kucing. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Namun entah kenapa, jika pasang mata itu bertemu dengan Kakashi, semua ekspresi itu sirna.

Memang, Sakura tak lagi mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat, ogah-ogahan saat berinteraksi dengannya, atau bahkan mendengus malas jika ia ajak bicara. Bukan. Itu sudah basi. Sakura kini memperlakukannya bagai mahkluk tak kasat mata yang berprofesi sebagai gurunya.

Ya, Sakura sengaja menghindari kontak dengannya.

Hal itu terus Sakura lakukan dimulai dari hari pertama ia membawa kruk tongkat penyangga ke sekolah. Meski Kakashi sudah beberapa kali guru itu bersikap lunak padanya, Sakura tetap tidak mau berubah. Saat belajar dengannya, kala semua murid mengarahkan pasang matanya ke papan tulis, di mejanya Sakura malah bertopang dagu dan menunduk; cukup dengan kedua telinga ia dengarkan penjelasan Kakashi. Siswi bersurai pendek itu baru akan melihat papan tulis apabila ia sudah menyuruh para murid untuk mencatat.

Rasanya sepele, tapi jelas itu membuat Kakashi terganggu.

Pernah sesekali Kakashi memanggil Sakura ke ruangannya dan menanyakan apa alasan Sakura bertindak seperti itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan tak ada apa-apa dengan nada sok riang. Apa gadis ini marah padanya pun Kakashi tak bisa menerka. Toh, bukannya Sakura yang masih punya salah padanya?—gadis itu belum mau minta maaf perihal jatuhnya mereka berdua di tangga.

Karenanya Kakashi mencoba untuk tak peduli. Tiga kali dalam seminggu ia lalui di kelas Sakura untuk mengajar, dan karena itulah Kakashi memutuskan untuk tak lagi menggubris siswinya yang satu itu.

Mengikuti permainan yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Sakura, kini mereka mencoba untuk tak lagi peduli dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER** SEBELAS

**(X****I****) **Redup

.

.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, saat Sakura berada di tengah pelajaran matematika. Dari mejanya yang paling depan ia mencuri pandang ke Kakashi yang tengah membelakanginya, sedang menulis soal di papan. Dia perhatikan surai abu, leher dan bahu bidang pria itu secara seksama. Awalnya dia diam tak bersuara. Meneliti gerak-gerik pria itu untuk beberapa saat. Serat di kemeja cokelatnya yang membuat kemeja khusus guru itu terlihat mahal di tubuhnya. Juga lengan kemejanya yang dia gulung hingga tiga per empat bagian karena ia sempat melirik waktu di jam tangannya.

Sakura sebenarnya malas mengakuinya, tapi dari sisi ini, Kakashi memang terlihat sangat dewasa dan begitu tampan. Menyebalkan.

Bibirnya pun mengerucut sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kini Kakashi sudah berbalik dan—kebetulan—balas melihatnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu selama satu setengah detik dan Sakura pun buru-buru berpaling dan menyibukkan diri dengan alat tulisnya.

Jantungnya berdebar, tapi ada rasa sakit yang menghampiri kala ia mengingat ulang wajah wanita yang diduganya sebagai pacar pria itu. Dia pun mengeluh tanpa suara sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.

_Tenang, ini bukan cemburu; aku tidak suka Kakashi-sensei; dan tentu saja ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu. _

Sakura mencoba mempertegas dirinya dalam hati.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Nyaris satu setengah bulan terlewat tanpa masalah. Perkembangannya besar sejak ia mengontrol emosinya saat berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Ia hanya perlu mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang pernah ia lalui bersamanya, dan menganggap semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Hindari kontak mata dan juga fisik dari Kakashi. Tak usah memandangnya sekalian kalau tidak ingin ada pikiran negatif yang berkeliling di kepalanya.

Anggap saja ia sudah memulai kehidupan baru sebagai siswi SMA yang baik dan sopan. Apalagi menjelang hari dimana retak di kaki Sakura membaik. Pemulihannya cukup cepat. Dan hari ini Sakura mencoba untuk tidak membawa tongkat kruknya. Ia sudah cukup mahir berjalan seperti orang normal sekalipun masih sakit jika dipaksa berlari. Maka dari itu ia putuskan juga untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler wajibnya lagi bersama Ino dan Hinata di klub tenis.

"_Ne_, Sakura... kau lebih suka pacaran sama yang lebih muda atau lebih tua?"

Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil mengikat tali sepatunya menoleh. Ia terdiam sebentar. Berpikir. Tapi ketika ia ingin menjawab, kalimatnya tertahan. Ia melirik Ino sekali lagi dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau mau menggodaku dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, ya?"

"Eh? Kata siapa? Aku bertanya serius kok."

"Terakhir kau bertanya-tanya soal 'tipe cowok' pasti kau akan menghubung-hubungkanku dengan guru itu."

Ino menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Kau kan memang pernah suka sama Kakashi-_sensei_. Itu loh, saat kalian menghabiskan satu malam bersama di kelas yang terkunci."

"A-Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" Sakura merengek sebal. Kedua pipinya memerah tapi ia mendesah panjang hingga tertunduk. "Dan juga, aku lagi tak ingin mengingat namanya."

Hinata yang berada di sebelah mereka tertawa kecil. "Bukan begitu, Sakura. Ino baru saja ditembak oleh Sabaku Gaara. Sekalipun tahun ini dia juga kelas 10, ada yang bilang dia lebih muda dua tahun dari kita. Makanya Ino menanyakan pendapatmu soal suka yang mana; yang lebih muda atau yang lebih tua. Begitu..."

Mata hijau Sakura terbuka lebar. "Eh, tunggu. Tadi kau menyebut nama Gaara? Anak eksis dari Sunaga High School yang sempat datang ke sini untuk tanding bola itu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Ino! Itu berita besar!"

Ino menjulurkan lidah. "Untuk apa? Kau sendiri tak mau bicara soal Kakashi-_sensei_ pada kami."

Sakura sedikit tersinggung tapi dirinya tak bisa melawan banyak. Ino benar. Kadang dia masih terlalu menyimpan perasaan suka-dukanya seorang diri. Ino dan Hinata saja masih tidak tau alasan sesungguhnya dari cidera kaki yang ia miliki ini. "Aku kan tidak suka sama dia, Ino..."

"Kau suka dia, _Forehead_. Aku tau dari pandanganmu saat melihatnya."Jari telunjuk Ino menunjuknya tepat di depan hidung. "Mulutmu bisa saja berbohong, tapi matamu tidak."

Sakura cemberut dengan raut wajah tak mengenakkan. Masa iya? Sekalipun misalnya hal itu 'benar', alasan apa yang bisa menjelaskan semua itu? Separuh kenangan mereka hanya diisi oleh masalah. Dari mana rasa suka itu tumbuh?

Melihat temannya yang lesu, Ino menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia tekuk kedua kakinya hingga dagunya bersandar di lutut. "Kau terlalu tertutup, Sakura. Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau kita ini bersahabat atau tidak..."

Ada rasa sakit yang begitu menyengat saat kalimat itu terlontar.

Di suasana lapangan tenis yang ramai ini dua orang itu terdiam di dalam keheningan. Mereka larut pada pikiran masing-masing. Hinata yang memperhatikan hanya tersenyum. Ia tepuk pundak Ino dan kemudian duduk di depan mereka—membuat segitiga kecil. "Mungkin Sakura masih belum sadar sama perasaannya sendiri, Ino. Jadi kupikir kita harus memakluminya."

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba untuk lebih terbuka dengan satu sama lain? Aku suka Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Satu pernyataan kecil itu mengubah segalanya. Ino dan Sakura yang awalnya sedih jadi terbelalak dan menganga lebar. Setelahnya mereka sama-sama menjerit. Hinata pun dihujani belasan pertanyaan serius dari kedua sahabatnya yang masih belum menerima kenyataan itu. Masalahnya kan Naruto anak bandel yang gemar membuat onar. Dia sering menjadikan orang lain sebagai bahan candaan bodoh; dia juga mesum; tak akan pernah lupa akan dirinya yang pernah membawa komik _hentai_ saat razia tempo hari. Salah satu keajaiban jika Hinata yang merupakan siswi teladan diam-diam menyukainya—hanya karena pria itu pernah meminjamkannya payung saat dirinya tak bisa pulang lantaran hujan deras di sekolah.

Setelah kehebohan yang dibuat Hinata mereda, Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur. Dia mengaku masih bimbang menerima pernyataan cinta Gaara karena sekarang dia lagi menyukai Nara Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas 10-1, sekaligus teman masa kecilnya—ini benar-benar informasi baru. Walau kelihatan tak banyak berinteraksi di kelas, Ino mengungkapkan bahwa mereka sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua di luar. Berbagai _mall_ dan taman bermain pun pernah mereka kunjungi bersama.

Sembari tersenyum, Sakura mencermati satu per satu cerita temannya. Hal-hal seperti itu nyatanya sudah mereka rahasiakan sejak lama. Hinata mengaku malu untuk bercerita, sedangkan Ino sendiri tak ingin memberi tau kedekatannya dengan Shikamaru karena tak ingin ada orang yang menggodanya. Tapi kelihatannya Ino dan Hinata sudah lama saling menebak gebetan satu sama lain. Ino menjelaskan bahwa ia sering melihat pipi Hinata memerah tiap kali Naruto meminjam PR darinya. Sedangkan Hinata balas menceritakan Ino yang sering sok tegas di depan Shikamaru, seolah tak pernah membutuhkan bantuannya, tapi saat pria itu pergi ia sering mendapati Ino membuang muka dan menahan senyum bahagia yang cukup lama. Tipikal perempuan yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

Lama-lama lengkungan tipis di bibir Sakura memudar. Dia menghela nafas.

Kelihatannya hanya dia yang kurang peka.

"Kalau boleh jujur..." Sakura berbisik pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya ke Kakashi-_sensei_."

Setelah kedua pasang mata itu memperhatikannya lama, Sakura menunduk dan meremas kain bajunya. "Tapi entah kenapa hatiku selalu sesak tiap kali kubayangkan perempuan yang sempat temui bersama Kakashi-_sensei_ di rumah sakit—sebulan yang lalu. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Oh, ya? Itu namanya kau cemburu, Sakura."

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak marah sama perempuannya; aku malah kesal ke Kakashi. Pasti itu berbeda, kan?"

"Sama saja." Hinata terkikik geli. "Ternyata benar ya, Sakura menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_..."

"Sstt... jangan terlalu keras. Aku kan masih ragu." Sakura menatap sekitar. Untung penghuni klub tenis perempuan ini belum terlalu banyak yang datang. "Lagi pula aku—"

"Hei, kalian bertiga! Ayo sini bantu aku kumpulkan bola yang berceceran! Setelah ini kalian yang main!" Seorang senior memanggil. Buru-buru ketiga gadis itu berdiri untuk menghampirinya. Tapi tanpa sadar, ada sebuah bola tenis yang tak sengaja terlempar ke arah Sakura saat ia melewati pinggiran lapangan.

"Eh, yang di sana! Awas!" Anak lain yang tadi memukul bola hijau tersebut menjerit.

Sakura yang kaget lantas refleks menoleh ke arah kanan. Inginnya langsung berlari maju untuk menghindar, namun kakinya yang dipaksa bergerak pun berulah, dan...

**C****tk.**

Saat itu Sakura masih berdiri, tapi pandangannya kosong saat ada sentruman hebat yang menyerangnya dari kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. Sementara itu bola tenis tadi jadinya menghantam jeruji pagar dan memantul ke pinggir lapangan.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

"Sakura, besok jangan lupa bawa tongkat krukmu. Kalau perlu tak usah lagi ikut klub tenis. "

"Huh, jahatnya..."

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berbalik badan, memisahkan diri di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang mengarah ke rumahnya. "Ayo, Hinata."

Hinata yang kebetulan memang pulang dengan berjalan kaki pun mengangguk. Dia—yang dari tadi membantu Sakura berjalan dari lapangan tenis ke depan halte sekolah—pun memastikan Sakura duduk dengan posisi nyaman di bangku besinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Sakura. Jangan lupa meminta bantuan bila kau tidak sanggup berjalan, ya."

Hinata tersenyum lalu menyusul Ino yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kawasan halte, meninggalkannya dengan siswa-siswi asing yang barangkali baru pulang dari kegiatan klubnya juga. Sambil menunggu datangnya bis Sakura melirik ujung sepatunya. Kejadian yang barusan ia alami di klub membuat kaki kanannya—yang belum sembuh total—kembali terkilir. Memang tidak terlalu sakit, tapi rasa ngilu dan bengkak yang didapatinya lah yang membuatnya takut berjalan.

Bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau luka lama ditumpuk luka baru?

Apalagi Ino dan Hinata yang jadi sering kena batunya seperti tadi—membantunya berjalan ke mana-mana. Merepotkan sekali ya punya teman sepertinya. Sedih, Sakura menatap langit di atas sana. Kini awan sudah berubah total. Warna jingga yang tercampur biru gelap entah kenapa menghasilkan warna ungu yang cantik namun terlihat suram. Panorama yang lumayan mirip dengan suasana hatinya yang terpuruk.

Bertepatan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang memasuki kawasan halte, Sakura mendengar ada suara mesin bis yang mendekat. Dia pun mulai berdiri dan yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pintu bis terbuka, dia masuk dan mengambil bangku yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu. Beberapa yang menyusulnya memilih bangku belakang yang kebetulan kosong tak terisi, sehingga saat ada seseorang yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya, Haruno Sakura menoleh heran.

Dan kini, persis di sampingnya, orang—yang baru saja akan ia cermati wajahnya—malah sudah terlebih dulu menatapnya. Ya, dia. Seorang pria, berkemeja cokelat, celana katun hitam panjang, serta pandangan malas nan datar yang sudah sering dia dapati dari raut sesosok... Hatake Kakashi, guru matematikanya. Kenapa bisa mereka satu bis?

Diawali dengan menelan ludah, Sakura kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela. Bibirnya dia gigit dan rasa gelisah mengelilinginya. Ia harus mengaku tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini sekalipun dadanya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

_Kau tidak menyukainya, Sakura. Anggap saja dia tidak ada—_ribuan kali kalimat itu ia batinkan. Hingga saat bis sudah mulai berjalan, pria itu bersuara.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"M-Mm?" Sakura menahan diri agar tidak menggerakkan leher maupun matanya untuk melirik Kakashi.

"Kita harus berbicara empat mata. Mungkin kedai kopi di halte berikutnya bisa kita datangi sebentar. Mau?"

_Tu-Tunggu... ini apa? Dia mengajakku kencan?_—deru nafas Sakura sedikit patah-patah. Bingung. Lamat-lamat wajahnya memerah. Pasti ini efek dari Ino dan Hinata yang memaksanya untuk memperjelas perasaannya terhadap Kakashi. "K-Kalau mau bicara lebih baik nanti saja di sekolah."

"Aku yakin kau tak akan mau datang jika kupanggil ke ruanganku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku... akan datang."

Kakashi mengernyit. Mata hitamnya menatap tanpa kedip Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Kau pikir minggu lalu aku tidak memanggilmu? Lalu apa? Kau tidak datang, kan?"

"Waktu itu aku ke ruanganmu..."

"Bukan yang awal bulan, Sakura, tapi yang Rabu kemarin. Aku memanggilmu dua kali bulan ini, ingat?"

Sakura menatapnya sengit bercampur sedih. "Iya, aku datang. _Sensei_ yang terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan Kurenai-_sensei—_bahkan dari aku masuk sampai pergi dari ruang guru pun Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak sadar."

Intonasi suara Sakura yang terburu-buru membuat Kakashi terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan kejadian minggu lalu di ruang guru. Kalau tidak salah, waktu menunggu kedatangan Sakura yang barusan ia panggil, Kurenai memang sempat bertanya soal cara _input_ data nilai ke komputer sekolah. Saking banyaknya hal yang harus dijelaskan, tak henti-hentinya Kakashi berbicara dan mempraktikkannya di laptop yang Kurenai pakai. Mungkin di saat itulah Sakura datang lalu karena merasa tidak dihiraukan malah memutuskan untuk keluar begitu saja.

Jika saja benar begitu, jelas sekali itu murni ketidak-sengajaan. Dan juga kenapa Sakura begitu sensitif? Apakah susah menunggu dirinya selesai berbicara dengan orang lain?

Rem terasa ditekan dan bis pun berhenti. Sakura baru sadar bahwa inilah tempat pemberhentiannya. Dia pun turun sesudah membayar dan kemudian pergi begitu saja, tak memedulikan Kakashi yang juga ikut turun untuk mengikutinya. Ia bahkan sengaja mempercepat langkahnya yang agak pincang.

"Sakura."

Kakashi berniat menahannya walau Sakura langsung menolak pelan sebelum jemari itu sampai. Gadis itu sangat terlihat menghindari kontak fisik dengan guru tersebut. Jadilah Kakashi dibuatnya semakin heran. Kenapa sakura terlihat sangat membencinya sih? Apa salahnya?

"Di sekolah kau selalu menghindar, karena itu aku repot-repot meluangkan waktu sepulang sekolah hanya untuk berbicara denganmu." Tandasnya, kesal. "Ini bahkan sudah berlawanan arah pulang ke apartemenku."

"Memangnya _Sensei_ mau bilang apa?" Ingin hal ini cepat berlalu, Sakura memutuskan untuk tak banyak tingkah. Ia tunggu Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempang hitamnya.

"Ini. Ada yang mau kuberikan padamu." Katanya. Sakura yang terkejut bukan main. "Baca saja di rumah."

Kakashi memberikannya sebuah surat. Aliran darah yang Sakura miliki seolah berpindah ke pipi. Mukanya merah padam dan jantungnya terpompa lebih kencang dua kali dibanding yang sebelumnya. Segeralah gadis itu menelan ludah dan mengembalikan surat itu ke tangan sang guru.

"U-Untuk apa kau memberikanku surat?"

"Ada apa dengan gelagatmu?" Kakashi sweatdrop sesaat. Ia sudah dapat menebak pola pikir anak itu. "Ini bukan surat cinta atau apa; itu surat pemanggilan orangtua."

Kalimat Kakashi ibarat petir yang menyambar. Lebih mengejutkan dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kakakmu harus tau ada adik perempuannya yang akhir-akhir ini gemar sekali membuat masalah di sekolah." Jelasnya. Ia langsung bilang 'kakak' karena sudah tau hanya dengan siapa sakura tinggal di rumah.

"S-Su-Surat panggilan? Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ambil. Berikan ke kakakmu dan suruh mereka baca. Itu panggilan resmi yang sudah ditandatangani oleh kepala sekolah. Kalau kau tidak menyerahkan ini ke kakakmu dan dia tidak datang... maka aku lah yang akan mendatangi rumahmu."

"Apa!?" Itu jauh lebih gawat lagi. Sakura ingin merutuk tapi bibir bawahnya sudah terlebih dulu ia gigit keras. Pokoknya dia tidak mau memberikan surat ini ke Sasori. Tak akan pernah. Buru-buru Sakura meremas surat yang Kakashi berikan dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke dalam tas totenya. Gadis itu pun berbalik dan melangkah cepat. Inginnya kabur tapi dia lupa kalau kondisi kakinya sedikit memburuk. Jadilah dia terjatuh untuk pertama kalinya di atas aspal yang kasar.

**Brukh!**

Satu suara itu membuat sakura dan Kakashi sama-sama tercengang. Sakura memucat, sedangkan Kakashi yang menjadi saksi jatuhnya gadis SMA itu ke aspal hanya diam tak bersuara.

Sakura meringis. Ia berjongkok lalu berdiri dengan susah payah. Kemudian segeralah ia mengadah. memandang sinis ke arah Hatake Kakashi yang masih memperhatikannya. "Apa?" Tanyanya, menahan tangis sakit. "Mau ketawa, hah?"

Sambil menahan sakit Sakura berpegangan pada pagar rumah orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Pipinya yang berkeringat dingin terus menyemburkan rona merah. Tampaknya Sakura malu. Apalagi dia jatuh di depan orang yang—mungkin—paling bermasalah dengannya di sekolah. Bisa jadi kan Kakashi tertawa dan menghinanya dalam hati? Ah, Sakura jadi tak tau harus berbuat apa. Hidungnya terasa seperti ditekan. Air matanya nyaris jatuh kalau ia tidak memejamkan mata.

Hingga di saat itu juga ia dapati seseorang tengah menyentuhkan sebuah sapu tangan ke ujung lututnya yang masih ditempeli kerikil kecil dari aspal tadi. Sakura mengerjap pelan dan melihat Kakashi yang berjongkok di depannya kini sedikit mengadah. Wajah datarnya masih kentara sekalipun—anggap saja—ada _sweatdrop_ di sana.

"Kau ini perempuan, tapi herannya selalu saja ceroboh..."

Sakura baru saja mau menjawab, namun dirinya terlebih dulu mengaduh akibat setruman yang cukup menyengat di kakinya. Sisa nyeri kakinya yang terkilir tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan, ng... terima kasih."

Sakura melangkah satu kali, niatnya untuk kabur dan segera pergi dari Kakashi, hanya saja semua terlalu sulit dilaksanakan jika kakinya banyak tingkah begini. Sakit yang ia rasakan tiap kali dirinya jalan membuatnya mengernyit berkali-kali. Seolah ada jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuki syaraf kakinya. Jadilah ia berjalan pincang sampai kedua bahunya benar-benar membungkuk.

Sakit dan malu rasanya.

Dia tidak suka situasi ini.

Dia tidak suka terlihat lemah di depan Kakashi.

Dia tidak suka—

"Perlu kugendong?"

Kalimat tadi membuat Sakura terdiam. Kedua mata dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Gunjingan yang sempat Sakura tanamkan dalam hati seolah meluap dalam satuan detik. Tanpa sadar buliran air mata berturut-turut jatuh ke pipi, tepat saat ia berbalik dan melihat Kakashi yang menawarkan bantuan itu dengan senyum kecil yang... entah kenapa begitu tulus.

Jantung Sakura berdetak keras; berdentum-dentum, begitu kontras dengan dirinya yang kaku di tempat dengan wajah memelas. Masih dengan tangisan yang berlanjut menjadi isakan, Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku... masih bisa jalan sendiri."

Kakashi pun tersenyum. Dia hampiri Sakura lalu berbalik dengan posisi agak rendah, menunjukkan bahwa punggungnya yang amat bidang bagi pria berumur 26 tahun sepertinya itu sudah siap Sakura naiki. "Jika kau menolak, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

Perut Sakura seolah berputar. Nyaris diliputi oleh kepeningan yang mendadak melanda, gadis itu tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke punggung itu—bahkan sampai Kakashi mengomelinya karena itu. Menahan rasa kebahagiaan aneh yang mendadak menyeruak, ia peluk leher Kakashi dan memejamkan mata. Tak terbayang lagi seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku berat, kan? Rasakan."

"Iya, berat."

Sakura mencubit lengan pria itu, pelan.

"Jangan lepas peganganmu." Kata pria bersurai perak itu sambil berdiri, membenarkan posisi, lalu berjalan. "Aku tak tanggung kalau kau jatuh sendiri."

Sakura tak menjawab. Dia hanya menjelaskan secara singkat jalan menuju rumahnya. Cukup sekali dan karena ia rasa Kakashi cukup mahir mengingat, ia tempelkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke punggung Kakashi dan merenung. Kakashi ternyata tidak memakai parfum sama sekali. Hanya ada harum sampo yang masih menempel di ujung rambut, juga wangi pelembut pakaian yang mungkin Kakashi kenakan di pakaiannya. Bau yang begitu alami dan menyegarkan. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hei, _Sensei_... bukannya punggungmu juga sakit?"

Kakashi diam dulu memikirkan jawaban. "Sudah sembuh."

"Tapi itu kan tetap saja karena ulahku—kenapa kau masih mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa jalan."

Jika boleh jujur, Sakura sama sekali tidak puas dengan segala jawaban singkat Kakashi. Ah, atau ada sesuatu yang dia harapkan? Dirinya menggeleng dan menelan ludah.

"_Ne_, Kakashi-_sensei_..."

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya... dulu aku sempat suka padamu."

Mata Kakashi terbelalak, baru saja ia akan menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura buru-buru meluruskan.

"Err, maksudnya menyukaimu sebagai guru. Kupikir aku tak lagi membencimu." Tukasnya. "Tapi sejak kau memberi tahu keadaan keluargaku pada Anko-_sensei_, kurasa aku kembali membencimu."

"Begitu?" Kakashi berbisik. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Sakura mengedip sesaat. "Sekarang?"

Tepat di depan rumah Sakura, Kakashi berhenti bergerak. Ia menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Wanita bersurai pendek itu dengan kikuk berterima kasih. Seolah pembicaraan mereka telah selesai, Sakura yang juga kebingungan dalam menjawab lantas menekan bel rumah. Ia sekalian pamit untuk segera masuk. Namun nyatanya tangan Sakura ditangkap Kakashi. Begitu gadis itu menoleh, Kakashi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Siswi ber-_sweater_ cokelat muda itu menahan nafas. Telapak tangan Kakashi yang terasa hangat sedikit mengganggunya berkonsentrasi. Dan juga, ia harus menjawab apa?

"Sakura?"

Seraya menoleh Sakura menyentak pelan tangan Kakashi. Ternyata sedari awal kedatangan mereka, pintu rumah sudah terbuka. Ada sesosok pria bersurai merah yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut mengernyit heran melihat keduanya. Itu Haruno Sasori. Mungkin hari ini sedang pulang cepat. Bergegas, Sakura melambai sekilas ke Kakashi dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"_Jaa_, _Sensei_... terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Setelah Sasori ditarik Sakura masuk, pintu depan rumah keluarga Haruno tertutup, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menatapnya lama-lama. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu berpaling dan kemudian berjalan pulang menuju halte.

"Dia siapa, Sakura?"

Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam rumah menghentikan gerakannya meneguk air di gelas. Dia usap bibirnya sebentar dan kemudian menatap Sasori yang masih di belakangnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Dia guruku."

"Guru? Kenapa kau sempat berpegangan tangan dengannya?"

Sakura berdesis sekalipun pinggangnya serasa tergelitik. "Tadi aku hampir jatuh." Katanya, cepat. "Dan sudahlah, abaikan saja orang itu. Aku juga baru papasan dengannya tadi."

Sasori mengangguk singkat. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu, namun foto wajah sang ibu yang terpajang di dinding membuatnya kembali terdiam. Ia menoleh ke Sakura sekali lagi. "Asal kau jangan berhubungan apa-apa dengannya, oke? Kau tau sendiri Ibu sangat membenci profesi guru."

Sakura terdiam dan membalas pandangan Sasori dengan sendu. Apa ini karena permasalahan keluarga mereka dimulai sejak ayahnya, yang merupakan seorang dosen, dikabarkan selingkuh dengan seorang mahasiswi universitasnya?

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin juga kami berhubungan..." Sakura meletakkan gelas kacanya di depan meja makan, kemudian ia duduk dan berbisik lirih.

"Iya, kan? Mana mungkin..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Sakura mulai lunak, kan? Ada yang bisa menebak apa konflik (sederhana) selanjutnya?**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read &amp; Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Clara Merisa, Taskia Hatake46, Chacha Rokugatsu, Sabaku no Dili, Flafloflifle, nchie-ainie, kiddo hatake, Virgo Shaka Mia, nezumi, Rin Carrae, rrokudo, sofia-siquelle, lingling, wowwoh-geegee, Daisy Uchiha, SantiDwiMw, Luca Marvell, Phanie0312, yassir2374, palvection, HinaTama, X, Guest, dekdes, Bofitfitsan, BlackHead394, Alonely Setoguchi Shie, Uzumaki NaMa, inori chan, nana, Fuu As Poo, yuki chan, RairaHikari, Mrs Sasori, Tya hatake, Human20, Chichak Deth, Ming-'hime, Guest, si ganteng.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Sasori kenapa dapet dua peran? **Iya, salah tulis. Udah diedit. Terima kasih. **Di sekolahku kenapa ngga ada guru kayak Kakashi? **Mungkin belum jodoh. **Rasanya Sakura udah mulai suka ke Kakashi. **Semoga aja. **Aku positif thinking semua fict Zo ngga akan ada yang pernah di-discontinued. **Haha, untuk saat ini doakan tetap begitu, ya. **Nama marganya Rin itu Nohara. **Thanks, kemarin lupa kalau Rin punya marga. **Sifat Sakura di sini ngga bikin bosen. **Terima kasihh. **Zo juga suka nulis ide fict di buku? **Iya, lebih jalan aja.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	12. Hadiah

**Previous Chap**

"Dia guruku."

"Guru? Kenapa kau sempat berpegangan tangan dengannya?"

Sakura berdesis sekalipun pinggangnya serasa tergelitik. "Tadi aku hampir jatuh." Katanya, cepat. "Dan sudahlah, abaikan saja orang itu. Aku juga baru papasan dengannya tadi."

Sasori mengangguk singkat. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu, namun foto wajah sang ibu yang terpajang di dinding membuatnya kembali terdiam. Ia menoleh ke Sakura sekali lagi. "Asal kau jangan berhubungan apa-apa dengannya, oke? Kau tau sendiri Ibu sangat membenci profesi guru."

Sakura terdiam dan membalas pandangan Sasori dengan sendu. Apa ini karena permasalahan keluarga mereka dimulai sejak ayahnya, yang merupakan seorang dosen, dikabarkan selingkuh dengan seorang mahasiswi universitasnya?

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin juga kami berhubungan..." Sakura meletakkan gelas kacanya di depan meja makan, kemudian ia duduk dan berbisik lirih.

"Iya, kan? Mana mungkin..."

.

.

_'Ne, Kakashi-sensei...'_

_'Hn?"_

_'Sebenarnya... dulu aku sempat suka padamu.'_

_'Err, maksudnya menyukaimu sebagai guru. Kupikir aku tak lagi membencimu. Tapi sejak kau memberi tahu keadaan keluargaku pada Anko-sensei, kurasa aku kembali membencimu.'_

_'Begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?'_

Pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tempo hari bergulir ketika Kakashi terdiam di meja di depan kelas, tempat ia mengajar. Dia mengerjap sebentar, mengusap rambut kelabunya sesaat, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ternyata ia masih di kelas 10-1, kelas Sakura berada. Dan dia sedang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi ujian akhir semester ganjil yang sedang berlangsung.

Oke, sudah berapa lama ia melamun?

Merasa ini masih bukan waktunya mengumpulkan lembar jawaban, Kakashi yang tak sengaja meluruskan pandangan menangkap sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku depan. Gadis itu mengerjakan soal matematikanya dengan sedikit tertunduk dan penuh konsentrasi. Poni merah mudanya jatuh menutupi mata, sedangkan bibir tipisnya melafalkan tanpa suara angka dan rumus yang sedang ia gunakan.

Diam-diam Kakashi menumpu dagunya ke tangan dan berniat lanjut membuang waktu dengan memperhatikannya. Tapi genggaman tangannya di pena mengerat. Ludahnya dia telan paksa.

Tak boleh. Seharusnya ia tak boleh seperti ini.

Dengan menghela nafas pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuh dan membuka buku bacaan.

Kelihatannya Kakashi sudah sadar akan lahir 'sebuah kesalahan' apabila ia tak membatasi sikapnya.

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **DUA BELAS

**(X****II****) **Hadiah

.

.

Sore menjelang malam, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dengan piyama lengkap dan untalan handuk di kepala. Pintu dia tutup dengan kaki, lalu dia banting punggungnya ke permukaan kasur yang empuk. Kaki memarnya sudah baikan setelah satu minggu kembali dia lewati dengan kruk sebagai alat bantu. Kini kakinya tampak bugar. Kalau sendinya diputar dan diregangkan pun Sakura tidak merasakan ngilu yang biasanya menyambar.

Dia sudah sembuh.

"Sakura, sini ke bawah! Makanan sudah siap!"

"Iya!"

Panggilan dari Sasori membuat Sakura merekahkan senyum. Ia hampir lupa kalau malam ini Sasori akan memasak _udon_ dengan kuah _dashi_—salah satu makanan yang kemarin ia minta. Dengan perasaan senang ia ke lantai bawah dan menemukan sang kakak yang sudah menyediakan semangkuk mi tebal yang kuahnya mengepulkan asap hangat dan wangi kaldu.

"Ah, _arigatou_, Sasori_-nii_~"

"Kau ini perempuan, harusnya kau yang memasak untukku."

Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di dada saat melihat Sakura yang sudah mencapit minya dengan sumpit. Dilatar belakangi oleh suara televisi ruang tengah yang barusan Sasori nyalakan, Sakura meringis. "Kan _Niisan_ sendiri yang bilang kalau hasil masakanku selalu aneh di lidahmu."

"Makanya belajarlah memasak."

"Iya, iya."

Giok hijau Sakura melirik pelan ke arah kotak berwarna kuning yang sedang dibuka Sasori. Ada beberapa kue lonjong dan mencolok di dalamnya. "Itu Tokyo Banana?"—salah satu merk kue kesukaannya.

"Iya, mirip. Tapi ini buatan temanku."

"Boleh aku coba?"

"Tidak."

"_Niisan_ pelit..."

Sasori menyeringai jahil. "Makanya baik-baik kalau dengan orang—jangan labil. Umurmu sudah lima belas tapi masih saja sering merengut kalau ada yang berlainan dengan kemauanmu."

"Kenapa jadi menghina sih?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan Sasori tertawa pelan. Ia berikan satu kuenya ke Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu memakannya.

Enak—Sambil mengunyah Sakura membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang di kepala. _A__pa sebaiknya aku__ juga__ berikan hadiah ke __K__akashi__-__sensei? __D__ia kan sudah banyak __membantuku—_

Buru-buru ia mengernyit. Gelengan kepala menyusul setelahnya.

Kenapa dia bisa kepikiran hal seaneh itu?

Ah, tapi...

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Memberikan hadiah kepada Hatake Kakashi, itulah yang belakangan ini mengisi pikirannya. Mau dirinya menolak seperti apa pun, hati kecilnya tetap bersikeras. Minggu ujian yang sedang berlangsung sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sesaat, tapi begitu sudah masuk masa-masa liburan, pikiran itu kembali hadir. Bimbang, takut, geli, dan aneh bercampur jadi satu menyertai ide ini. Nyali Sakura memang sedikit menciut kala Ino ia beritahu ide tersebut dan menggodanya. Tapi juga dengan adanya dukungan dari mereka, ia mencoba memantapkan hati.

Well, ide ini sudah berubah menjadi keputusan. Ia akan memberikan sesuatu kepada Kakashi.

Hanya saja masalahnya satu; dia harus memberikan apa? Benda? Atau makanan?

Ternyata benar kata kakaknya, dia masihlah seorang gadis labil berusia lima belas tahun. Untuk menentukan apa yang mau dijadikan hadiah pun dia kelewat plin-plan dan tak konsisten. Awalnya ingin memberikan dasi, tapi tidak jadi karena terlalu sederhana. Saat ide memberikan syal rajutan buatan sendiri dia yakini bisa menjadi jawaban, belum sampai seperempat bagian saja ia sudah bosan merajut. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin coba membuat makanan. Toh, dari panduan di buku maupun video interenet kelihatannya masak itu mudah. Tapi masalahnya kue kering yang terakhir ia buat saat SMP saja rasanya seperti kerikil di gigi Sasori.

Galau.

Tak terasa berbulan-bulan terlewat dan kini ujian kenaikan kelas sudah di depan mata.

"Kita sudah mau naik kelas, ya? Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kita mengerjakan ujian akhir semester..."

Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya di buku paket yang sedang ia baca. Hinata tertawa kecil dan Ino meliriknya.

"Iya, kita sudah hampir naik kelas dan kamu, Sakura, masih belum memberikan apa-apa ke Hatake Kakashi."

"Sstt, Ino, jangan keras-keras..." Dia pandangi situasi kelas yang sedang kondusif belajar—sekalipun sudah masuk jam istirahat. "Ini aku juga sedang berpikir mau kasih apa ke dia."

Ino terkekeh pelan. Dia tutup buku catatan miliknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau masih ingin memberikannya hadiah? Kalian kan sudah baikan sejak lama. _See_, tidak ada permasalahan lagi kan di antara kalian kamu dan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Benar kata Ino.

Di semester dua ini hubungannya dengan Kakashi bisa dibilang bersih, tuntas, dan tanpa noda. Saat berpapasan di koridor sekolah pun berjalan lancar—mereka memang tak bertegur sapa ataupun menghindar, tapi sesekali Sakura memberinya tundukan kepala tanda hormat. Pria itu terus menggeluti perannya sebagai sebagai salah satu guru yang paling disegani seantero sekolah, sedangkan Sakura sendiri tetaplah siswi tingkat satu yang terus mencoba beradaptasi dengan pelajaran, tugas, dan juga peraturan yang sedikit menyiksa.

Tak jarang Sakura menggerutu apabila masalah-masalah lamanya dengan Kakashi mendadak diungkit Ino. Tapi karena itu jugalah ia semakin menyadari bahwa jarak di antara mereka berdua—antara ia dan guru itu—sudah kian menjauh. Coba diingat lagi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia mencoba menyapa Kakashi setelah mengumpulkan tugas di mejanya. 'Apa kabar?' adalah kata yang ia lontarkan, namun setelah Kakashi berkata 'baik' tanpa adanya pertanyaan balasan, obrolan mereka terhenti sampai sana dan Sakura kembali ke bangkunya.

Iya, sekali lagi harus ditekankan, hubungan mereka sudah kembali ke status: _baikan_. Tapi terus terang saja Sakura sedikit sedih dengan keadaan ini. Paling tidak ia ingin berbicara dengan guru itu. Dipanggil namanya, ditatap matanya, juga disentuh bahunya. Minimal salah satu dari tiga hal tadi. Bayangkan, masa selama semester dua ini dia sama sekali tidak kebagian jatah mengerjakan soal di papan tulis? Padahal sering kali ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi—menawarkan diri untuk dipilih—ketika Kakashi bertanya siapa yang mau maju ke depan.

Ini memang gila, tapi harus Sakura akui ia benar-benar haus akan perhatian Kakashi.

Keinginan untuk memberikan sesuatu ke guru tersebut semakin mencekik keberaniannya yang kecil. Sebelum liburan panjang mau tidak mau dia harus memberikan sesuatu.

"Hei, Sakura, kamu belum menjawabku." Lalu Ino berbisik. "Kalau aku dan Hinata sih paham dengan perasaanmu ke guru itu, tapi apa tanggapan Kakashi nantinya kalau menerima hadiah darimu? Kamu mau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Eh..." Mata _emerald_ itu mengerjap panik. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Aku... cuma ingin berterima kasih saja."

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?" Hinata ikut penasaran.

Iya, ya. Berterima kasih untuk apa? Menggendongnya pulang saat kakinya sakit? Itu kan sudah lama.

"Berterima kasih karena tidak jadi memanggil kakakku ke sekolah... mungkin."

Kedua alis Hinata dan Ino bersamaan naik. "Kau sempat dikasih surat panggilan?"

"Iya..."

"Mungkin Kakashi hanya lupa. Kalau diingatkan mungkin ia akan kembali memanggil kakakmu."

Sakura tersenyum masam. Benar kata Ino. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia harus memikirkan hal ini lagi.

Tapi ia saja masih tak tau harus memberikan apa.

Masa iya dia harus menyatakan cinta?

Dia saja masih ragu ini perasaan suka atau hanya sebatas kagum dan hormat semata.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang paling disukai oleh dewasa?"

Pertanyaan tadi langsung menghadirkan gelak tawa dari Ino. Murid-murid lainnya yang sedang konsentrasi belajar menoleh serentak ke arah mereka dan Sakura membekap Ino bulat-bulat. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba langsung tertawa seperti itu sih?"

"Habis pertanyaanmu mesum sekali, _Forehead_!"

"Mesum dari mananya!? Itu pertanyaan umum, _Ino-buta_!"

"Sudah, sudah..." Hinata menengahi dengan senyum sabar. "Memangnya kamu masih bingung mau memberikan apa ke Kakashi-_sensei_? Bukannya mau bikin syal rajut?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku ingin yang lebih mudah."

"Aku tau." Ino menjawab dengan kekehan jahil. "Kau cukup ajak dia kamar dan buka bajumu secara perlahan—"

"INO! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" Kali ini Sakura yang berteriak paling kencang dengan wajah memerah. Jantungnya deg-degan sendiri. Gila saja, Sakura mana bisa membayangkan dirinya berbuat hal seperti itu dengan Kakashi, guru yang sempat dia benci. Ngeri sendiri sendiri malah.

Setelah mendapatkan teguran, mereka bertiga pun kembali mengobrol dengan suara pelan.

"Coba berikan buah, atau mungkin sapu tangan."

"Ide bagus sih. Tapi sebelumnya aku juga ingin memberikan barang semacam itu, cuma rasanya terlalu sederhana."

"Jam tangan?"

"Mahal..."

"Kalau begitu coba buat masakan sendiri saja." Hinata kembali memberikan ide sekalipun Sakura langsung menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa masak."

"Masa kau tidak mau berusaha dulu?"

Mata Sakura menatap Ino. Lama.

Usaha, ya? Benar juga.

Masak itu tidak selama merajut syal, kan?

**S****rek. **

"Segeralah duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing karena ujian kenaikan kelas akan dimulai."

Kakashi yang masuk kelas bersamaan dengan deringan bel lantas membuat murid yang awalnya duduk di sembarang bangku langsung berdiri tegak. Termasuk Sakura. Ia menempati bangku terdepan mengamati Kakashi dan menahan senyum karenanya. Ternyata hari ini Kakashi menjadi pengawas, ya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_... apa kau suka makanan manis?"

Sakura merasa bulu romanya berdiri ketika ia tak sengaja menyuarakan isi kepalanya saat Kakashi baru membagikan kertas soal kepadanya. Pria itu mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menatapnya. Mata mereka yang bertemu jelas semakin membuat Sakura panik. Sekalipun dirinya salah tingkah dan ingin menyuruh Kakashi mengabaikan kalimatnya, dia gigit keras lidahnya dan mencoba bersikap tenang. Toh, tak ada yang sadar bahwa keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Tidak."

Bahu Sakura melemas saat jawaban itu terlontar. Namun setelah Kakashi memberikannya kertas buram dan lembar jawaban, pria itu kembali berkata sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

"Tapi mungkin aku lagi ingin memakannya."

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Menurut Sakura sendiri jawaban Kakashi yang terakhir adalah sebuah harapan. Karena itulah dengan wajah yang berbinar Minggu pagi ini Sakura meluangkan waktunya di dapur rumah.

Berbagai macam bahan beliannya di supermarket terjajar rapi. Cokelat batangan, tepung, gula, dan bahan-bahan sederhana lain tersedia. Sasori yang hari ini libur menemaninya masak sambil menonton televisi seperti biasa. Sesekali ia mendatangi Sakura untuk melihat hasil tangan adiknya, atau menyuarakan komentar takjub.

"Akhirnya adikku terlihat sebagai perempuan." Ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah bete. "Memangnya mau masak apa? Kue cokelat?"

"Iya. Karena aku masih pemula, rasanya membuat kue kering semacam biskuit masih memungkinkan."

"Buat siapa? Aku?"

Sakura menggeleng jahil. "Untuk _Niisan_ mungkin akan kuberi bagian yang jelek atau gosongnya."

"Kan hasilnya begitu semua."

"Enak saja." Lalu Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengaduk adonan. Dia cemberut. "Doakan hasilnya bagus dong!"

"Iya..." Lalu Sasori mencuil cokelat yang sedang Sakura panaskan di dalam mangkuk kaca. "Kau membuat ini untuk orang yang kau suka, ya?"

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. "E-Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Soalnya tumben kau niat masak." Mungkin Sasori menyinggung dirinya yang pernah 'berniat' melelehkan cokelat dengan cara direbus dengan air. "Untuk siapa? Apa jangan-jangan gurumu yang pernah ke sini itu?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura nyaris gelalapan—kenapa tebakan asal Sasori begitu tepat? Tapi dia buru-buru mencubit dirinya agar tetap tenang saat ia lihat raut Sasori yang menilik sinis.

"Ini untuk sahabat-sahabatku. Khusus Ino dan Hinata." Lalu ia memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. "Lagi pula orang seperti guru itu mana mau makanan ala anak kecil seperti ini."

"Kau benar." Jawaban tak acuh Sasori diam-diam mencubit hatinya. "Selesai ini jangan lupa dibereskan. Kau juga masih harus belajar untuk besok, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menghela nafas.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

UAS hari ini Matematika dan Bahasa. Semua orang bersuka cita setelah ujian selesai dan murid-murid dipersilahkan pulang. Tak terkecuali Sakura, Ino dan Hinata—apalagi ditambah bungkusan kue yang Sakura berikan kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, Hinata membuka kue yang Sakura buat dan mencobanya. Penampilan _drop cookies-_nya simpel—kue yang terbentuk dari adonan yang ditaruh ke loyang menggunakan sendok. Berwarna cokelat gelap dan terdapat buliran _chocochip_ di dalamnya_. _Pada awalnya Ino kira itu kue gosong, tapi saat dimakan ternyata rasanya tidak buruk juga. Lumayan mirip sama yang dijual di toko malah.

"Kau memberikan _chocochip_-nya kebanyakan nih. Tapi anehnya tetap enak di lidahku." Ino yang ikut makan coba berkomentar, Hinata turut mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Jarang-jarang aku bisa membuat sesuatu yang layak dimakan." Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi bungkusan kue yang dibuat khusus untuk Kakashi. "Ah, iya... kira-kira Kakashi-_sensei_ ada di ruang guru tidak, ya?"

"Mungkin dia masih mengawas ujian kelas lain. Kenapa? Sudah tidak tahan untuk memberikan kue untuknya, ya?"

Godaan Ino membuat Sakura agak segan mengangguk dan mengakui kenyataan. Tapi sedikit-sedikit ia mulai bersuara. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku takut dia sudah terlebih dulu pulang."

Bertepatan dengan itu Hinata menoleh heran ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. Agak ragu dia menyelip obrolan. "Kau mau memberikan kue ke Kakashi-_sensei_? Hari ini?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Bukannya dari Jumat lalu sempat diumumkan kalau sebagian guru di sekolah ini sedang mengadakan seminar di luar secara bergantian? Dan dari tabel nama guru yang terpasang di mading, minggu ini ada nama Kakashi-_sensei_ di daftar guru-guru yang ikut kegiatan itu."

"Seminar? Yang untuk promosi ke berbagai SMP itu?" Sakura lemas sendiri. "Lalu kapan dia kembali ke sekolah?"

"Senin depannya lagi... mungkin."

Iya, dan kue keringnya sudah terlebih dulu dimakan jamur.

"Ma-Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Aku bahkan tidak tau hari ini kamu menyiapkan kue untuk kami berdua dan Kakashi."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tak apa. Harusnya aku sedikit memperhatikan jadwalnya..."

Ino mencolek Hinata dengan wajah cemas. Kelihatannya dia khawatir akan Sakura yang _down_ seperti ini.

"Bagaimana... kalau kau hampiri saja Kakashi-_sensei_ di apartemennya?"

Ide dari Hinata itu cukup membuat mata Sakura berbinar sesaat.

"Mm, mana mungkin aku berani ke sana. Lagi pula kan habis ini kita ada kerja kelompok untuk UAS prakarya besok." Sakura menolak walau dalam hati dia senang sekali dengan gagasan itu. Satu per satu rencana dia susun agar dirinya bisa menghampiri Kakashi—paling tidak sore nanti. Jadilah saat ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu akan menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar, Sakura menahan dirinya sebentar.

"Eh, ada barangku yang tertinggal di atas. Kalian tunggu aku di kantin, ya?"

Tak memedulikan Ino dan Hinata yang bertanya-tanya, Sakura melesat memasuki ruang admin yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua. Dengan suara yang diusahakan pelan ia tanya alamat Hatake Kakashi ke salah satu pengurus yang memiliki buku data. Alasannya ia karang sendiri; semacam ingin mengumpulkan tugas UAS. Sakura menghela nafas lega orang itu langsung memberikan data pribadi Kakashi tanpa bertanya banyak hal. Ia bahkan memberikan nomor ponsel dan email pria itu sebagai tambahan. Tidak tau kenapa Sakura jadi berbunga-bunga saat menerimanya.

Dan saat Sakura mencoba memeriksa alamat itu dengan GPS ponselnya, kelihatannya Kakashi tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Memang berlawanan dari arah rumahnya, tapi kalau jaraknya diukur dari sini, sepertinya 10 menit saja sampai jika menggunakan bis.

Sambil mengeluarkan sekantung kue dari tasnya, ia tersenyum meyakinkan diri.

Tidak ada hari esok untuk kue kering seperti ini, kan? Kerenyahannya pasti berkurang drastis jika harus dikasih lusa.

Yang penting ia habiskan waktu siang sampai sore untuk mengerjakan tugas dulu bersama Ino dan Hinata, lalu sorenya barulah ia pergi ke tempat Kakashi. Semoga pria itu juga sudah kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Matahari sebenarnya sudah mulai terbenam. Gantungan awan-awan gelap nan tebal di atas langit pun juga bergemuruh kencang. Tapi anehnya semua itu tak Sakura perhatikan sama sekali. Di dalam bis ia sibuk tersenyum sambil membelai pita bungkus makanannya. Pikirannya hanya seputar Kakashi seorang. Begitu terus dari ia turun dari bis dan memasuki kawasan apartemen Kakashi. Nomor apartemen yang tertera di catatannya menunjukkan bahwa pria itu bertempat tinggal di lantai lima, 505. Ia gunakan _lift_ untuk ke atas, tak lupa merapihkan poni saat menjumpai refleksi dirinya di pantulan dinding lift.

"Ah, untuk apa pakai acara dandan segala?" Ucapnya sambil tertawa gugup. Pintu _lif__t _berdenting dan dia keluar.

Setelah menemukan angka nomor 505 di pintu, Sakura menelan ludah. Ia rapikan bungkusan kuenya sekali lagi dan kemudian menarik nafas. Dengan jantung yang kini sudah berdegup berat ia tekan tombol bel di depan pintu. Tapi belum sedetik bel ia tekan, terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat dari dalam. Sakura menggigit bibir dan menyaksikan daun pintu yang terputar—tanda akan dibuka. Kenapa langkahnya buru-buru sekali? Apa Kakashi sudah mengetahui kedatangannya? Ulah pihak sekolah, kah? Ah, tapi itu mustahil. Dengan gugup ia menahan nafas saat pintu mulai terbuka dan sesosok manusia keluar dari sana.

**C****klek.**

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Kakashi—" Seorang wanita muda berkemeja putih dan rok hitam ketat selutut keluar. Ucapannya terhenti begitu ia dapati sosok Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu. Mata mereka bertemu.

Di sisi Sakura ia juga sama-sama tercekat. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah wanita itu. Kalau tidak salah dia juga pernah melihatnya bersama Kakashi. Rambut cokelat sebahunya cukup tidak asing. Apa saat di rumah sakit—Sakura tidak yakin secara pasti. Tapi suara dan wajahnya yang kelewat _familiar_ membuatnya menerka-nerka dalam hati.

Kenapa dia baru saja keluar dari apartemen ini?

Apa dia... benar-benar pacar Kakashi?

"Ada apa, Rin?"

Kakashi pun keluar dan menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zocchan's Note**

**Dan unsur sinetron semakin dimasukkan**.

.

.

**Special Thanks to**

**Chacha Rokugatsu, Tya Hatake, uchiha yardi, wowwoh-geegee, nzvvv, Taskia Hatake46, Ming-'hime, Nurulita as Lita-san, Hatake 54, Luca Marvell, AffaN, Chichak deth, limecaa, Guest, dekdes, yumiko ayaka, Mrs Sasori, temaram senja, Bofitfitsan, Kekasihku, Runa Hikari, arissha arihyoshi, yassir2374, Mizumori Fumaira, PurpleLittleCho, Annis874, New Guest, shanmi yokatta, yosh-akimoto, Meichan, auberta.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Udah ngga sabar nunggu fict ini tamat. **Masalahnya masih lama tamatnya. Ngga apa, kan? **Sakura ceroboh jadinya lucu. **Thanks. **Mungkin next konfliknya tentang ibu mereka yang ngga setuju hubungan KakaSaku? **Konflik dari Rin dulu, mungkin. **Kalimatnya ngga baku di bagian dialog. **Setelah dipikir-pikir sih memang begitu niatnya, jadi cuma deskrip yang baku. Tapi kalau sedikit kurang nyaman, aku dikitin bahasa ngga bakunya. **Alurnya bertele-tele kayak sinetron tapi masih enak diikutin. **Thanks, niatnya memang bikin fict sederhana yang panjang sih. **Twins Alert kapan update? **Kemarin update. **Disekolahku ada guru yang nikah sama mantan muridnya. **Wah, keren juga. **KakaSaku bakal pacaran, ngga? **:) **Apa Sasori bakal tau hubungan KakaSaku? **Bisa jadi. **Di sekolah yang sifatnya kayak Kakashi ada, tapi tampangnya ngga ada yang kayak gitu. **Haha, sabar yaa.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
